Lord libertino
by Z-Li
Summary: ADAP Shaoran Li estaba buscando una distracción, lo que nunca pensó es que esa distracción se le presentaría en forma de una mujer, y que por querer descubrir sus secretos mas íntimos iba a poner en peligro su vida y su corazón..
1. Prologo

**N.A.****: Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, esto es una adaptación de un libro que me gusto mucho y pues me encanto la idea de adaptarla xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

* * *

><p>Londres, 25 Mayo, 1821<p>

Con el pánico recorriendo todo su cuerpo, Sakura se apresuro por aquel pasillo del hospital de Middlesex, guiado por un enviado del Ministerio del Interior. El hombre señalo una puerta y ella entro en una sala con unas veinte camas. El olor, algo fétido y sucio, impregnaba el aire.

-Por aquí, señorita Kinomoto – dijo su acompañante, y la dirigió hacia una cortina situada al otro extremo de la sala.

Sakura redujo el paso, vacilante después de toda esa urgencia. El hombre, lord Tsukishiro, había intentado prepararla, le dijo que tal vez no reconociera a Naoko, que tendría que prepararse y ser fuerte. Volvió a mirarlo buscando seguridad en su rostro pero no lo encontró.

Deseaba haber podido esperar a que su madre regresara de buscar a Naoko en el parque, pero lord Tsukishiro le había dicho que no había tiempo que perder. Había dejado a su hermana Tomoyo encargada de llevar a su madre y a Chiharu al hospital cuando regresaran. Luego lord Tsukishiro la había llevado allí para identificar a Naoko durante el trayecto le había contado a Sakura lo sucedido. Naoko había sido golpeada, mancillada, desfigurada y abandonada en un camino polvoriento, donde había sido encontrada por los guardias. Ahora, estando tan cerca, Sakura temía lo que fuera a encontrar.

Trago saliva.

-¿Necesita unos segundos, señorita Kinomoto?

Sakura negó con la cabeza y avanzo lentamente. Lord Tsukishiro se dirigió a la cama y descorrió la cortina. Le toco el hombro cuando ella se acerco.

-La esperare, señorita.

La única luz era la que entraba por una ventana sucia, pero no parecía haber nada de Paolo allí. ¿Dónde estaba su capa? ¿Su vestido o sus zapatos?

Sakura se acerco mas. El ocupante de la cama tenia las muñecas y el cuello vendado. Miraba para el otro lado, y Sakura reunió el poco de coraje que le quedaba antes de tocarle el hombre.

-¿Naoko?

Lentamente, su hermana se volvió, y Sakura no pudo evitar un gemido de dolor. Pensaba que estaba preparada para cualquier cosa, pero no para aquello… aquella parodia de Naoko. Y, en efecto, era Naoko; su pelo castaño estaba manchado de sangre seca, le faltaba un pedazo de piel de la frente, y sus ojos cafeses estaban tan hinchados que apenas podía abrirlos.

Aquellos labios cortados e hinchados se abrieron levemente y Naoko emitió un suspiro.

-Sakura…

-Estoy aquí, Naoko –Dijo Sakura tomándole la mano-. Te pondrás bien. Estoy aquí y voy a llevarte a casa.

-No… no voy a irme a casa –dijo Naoko.

-No por favor, Naoko…

-No finjas.

Sakura no pudo aguantar las lágrimas por más tiempo.

-Se… valiente –susurro Naoko-. Véngame Sakura –Naoko se detuvo un instante cuando su labio hinchado se rasgo y comenzó a sangrar-. Me mintió en todo… No era quien decía ser.

-¿Quién? ¿Y como puedo conocerlo? –Pregunto Sakura-. Si mintió sobre su nombre…

-Un caballero. De la alta sociedad. Encantador, de pelo negro y ojos obscuros… mas alto de lo que era papa.

-Eso no es suficiente, Naoko. Necesito más. Tienes que aguantar. Debes ponerte bien…

-Sus besos –suspiro su hermana como si estuviera recordado-. Siempre… se humedece los labios después de besar. Como si saborease… y sabe a… a algo amargo.

-Pero…

Naoko abrió los ojos y la intensidad de su mirada inmovilizo a Sakura.

-Promételo, Sakura.

-Te… te lo prometo. Lo juro por mi vida. Descansa, Naoko. Mama llegara enseguida y…

Pero la mano de Naoko se relajo y su cara se helo mientras contemplaba a Sakura, como si se lo suplicara, incluso después de muerta.

-No… -gimió Sakura-. No… no…

Lord Tsukishiro se acerco y la abraso.

-Apártese, señorita Kinomoto. Debemos esperar a su madre en el despacho de la matrona.

Pero en ese preciso instante su madre y sus hermanas entraron corriendo a la sala.

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Di que no es nuestra Naoko! Di que se trata de un horrible error.

-Mama…

Sakura trato de evitar que su madre y sus hermanas se acercaran a la cama de Naoko, pero la echaron a un lado, empujándola contra lord Tsukishiro. Un segundo después, un alarido rompió la quietud de la sala mientras su madre se lanzaba sobre el cuerpo inerte de Naoko.

-¡Mi pequeña! ¡Mi querida niña! ¿Cómo has podido? ¿Cómo as podido dejar que llegara a esto?

-Yo no sabia que…

-¡Era tu deber saberlo! –su madre hundió la cara contra el pecho de Naoko y sollozo mientras hablaba-. Deberías haber sido tu. ¿Por qué no as sido tu?

Las palabras cruelmente sinceras, se clavaron en el corazón a Sakura e hicieron que le costara trabajo respirar. Se dio la vuelta y sintió como las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas. Tomoyo y Chiharu se abrasaron con fuerza una a la otra con fuerza, pero Sakura jamás se había sentido tan sola en toda su vida.

Lord Tsukishiro, un completo desconocido, le ofreció el único consuelo que pudo encontrar. Le paso un brazo por la cintura para sujetarla y murmuro alguna trivialidad. La pena, la rabia, el dolor y ola soledad se apoderaron de su cuerpo mientras Sakura renovaba en silencio su promesa.

_"Descansa en paz, Naoko. Te vengare"._

_-._

_-._

_-._

_-._

_**Bueno, bueno, se que había borrado la historia pero he regresado de nuevo, ahora si sin importarme lo que algunos puedan decirme, he de aclarar que es una adaptación, asi que ya saben hoy solo dejare el epilogo pero esperemos k entre mañana y pasado podremos quedarnos en el capitulo donde estábamos…**_

_**Nos leemos =]**_


	2. Uno y Dos

**N.A.: Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, esto es una adaptación de un libro que me gusto mucho y pues me encanto la idea de adaptarla xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Londres, 2 julio, 1821<strong>

-¿Que hacemos aburriéndonos en un baile de mascaras cuando podríamos estar divirtiéndonos en un Sabbat de brujas? Estamos en verano, Li. Tienen que haber algo mejor que hacer. Algo divertido.

¿De verdad? Shaoran Li bostezo y escudriño el abarrotado salón de baile de Argy. Un baile de mascaras y sus amigos y él ni siquiera se habían molestado en llevar disfraces. Qué triste, sobre todo cuando no había nada que le resultara interesante; ni allí ni en ningún otro lugar. Bueno, estaba destinado a acabar así. Había poco que no hubiera hecho, intentado o probado.

Yue volvió a darle un codazo.

-Va a haber una profanación de las tumbas en la capilla del cementerio Whitcom. Si se te ocurre algo…

Shaoran dio un trago a su copa de brandy y negó con la cabeza.

-Nada mejor que los Sabbats de Whitcom. Ve sin mi Yue. Creo que me voy a retirar pronto.

-¿Pronto? ¿Estás loco Li?

¿Loco? ¿Era así como se descubriría al aburrimiento más absoluto?

-Es una tontería Yue, todo es fingido, Sabbats de brujas, peleas de gallos, prostitutas…

-Tenemos que encontrar algo que te interese Li. Una cura para tu aburrimiento.

-¡Que Dios se apiade de mi! –exclamo Shaoran riéndose-. Vas a sugerir una mujer, ¿Verdad?

Shaoran considero la propuesta durante unos segundos. Pero incluso eso le pareció aburrido. ¿Cuántas mujeres habían tenido en el último año? ¿Cuántas seducciones? ¿Cuántos flirteos ilícitos? Que Dios se apiade de el, había perdido el apetito incluso para eso.

Cuando su hermano mayor, el conde de Lockwood, se había casado cuatro meses antes, Shaoran se había instalado en una casa pequeña. No quería quedarse en la mansión familiar y ver la felicidad conyugal de Lockwood; por cómica que resultara. Sus hermanos Eriol y Takashi, también habían alquilado pisos para darles privacidad a la pareja. Las pocas restricciones que su hermano mayor le hubiera podido imponer habían desaparecido. Curiosamente, al tener libertad para hacer cualquier cosa, ya no disfrutaba haciéndolo.

En cualquier caso, se sentía extrañamente inquieto esa noche, como expectante. Había algo nuevo en el horizonte pero sospechaba que no lo encontraría en los lugares habituales.

-No –respondió ante la sugerencia de Yue-. Creo que iré a ver que sucede en el club y luego me tambaleare hasta casa.

-¿Tan abatido estas, Li? Antes solíamos vivir noches como esta. ¡Mira a tu alrededor! Los hombres y las mujeres buscan hacer travesuras.

Una vez más Shaoran contemplo la multitud. La gente estaba animada eso era cierto. Ocultar la identidad tras las mascaras daban pie a un comportamiento lascivo. ¿O acaso era el verano y los días calurosos los que aflojaban la moral? Fuera lo que fuera, estaba presente en la reunión de esa noche y probablemente lo estuviera también en los bailes, musicales, fiestas y ferias de los próximos días. Pero…

-Nada de eso es nuevo, Yue. Es lo mismo de siempre pero con otra apariencia.

-Tonterías. Hay mucha variedad. Este es el primer año en que Lady Lance ha hecho su aparición.

-¿Lady qué?

Yue señalo con la cabeza hacia un grupo de gente situado en una esquina. Todos hablaban y se reían. En el centro había una pequeña mujer con el vestido de seda negro y una máscara de encaje también negra. Era demasiado delgada para su gusto, no muy exuberante, pero había cierto atractivo en ella. Agito una mano con gesto despreciativo y dos hombres se apartaron. Otros dos ocuparon su lugar, incluyendo a su amigo Yoshiyuki Terada.

Shaoran entorno los ojos para poder ver con la tenue luz de las velas. Si, era delgada, pero no tanto como para no poder llenar un vestido, y aunque no tenía un busto generoso, su escote pálido hacia intuir las suaves formas que ocultaba la tela. Su pelo castaño claro, recogido con lazos negros, había resultado aburrido de no ser por los brillos de fuego en los rizos que caían en su espalda.

-Intrigante –murmuro-. Háblame de ella.

Yue sonrió, sin duda satisfecho con haber despertado su interés.

-Se hace llamar Lady Lance, siempre viste de negro y, hasta el momento, no ha revelado su autentica identidad. Se especula que es del norte, de Yorkshire, quizás, o de Escocia o Irlanda, a juzgar el acento ligeramente gaélico. No lleva mucho por aquí; una semana, quizás. Y algunos dicen que es la viuda de un noble. Otros juran que es una cortesana en busca de su siguiente protector. Lo único que sabemos seguro es que cada noche que aparece, honra a un hombre con un beso. ¡Y qué beso! No es un beso de hermana en la mejilla, sino uno profundo y lleno de promesas. Me pregunto porque nunca me habrá elegido a mí.

-Una herramienta diseñada para hacer hablar a la gente y anticipar su llegada a los hombres –dijo Shaoran-. No es más que una mujer de negocios muy astuta. Pronto elegirá, y la pobre pagara por ello.

-Ahora mismo no tienes amante, ¿verdad Li? ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

-No es mi tipo. No tiene suficiente carne.

-Puede que quieras probar algo nuevo. Sería un golpe maestro irte con la mujer más buscada de la temporada. Hay mucha diferencia entre ella y las colegialas que invaden la ciudad.

¿Deseaba un golpe maestro? No. Pero la idea de descubrir que había bajo esa máscara negra le resultaba atrayente. Normalmente no era competitivo, pero la idea de seducir a una mujer que no se comportaba como una colegiala y que no buscaba una proposición de matrimonio era interesante. Ojala no fuese una cortesana en busca de un protector. Acababa de pagarle una generosa suma a la última.

-Vete a Whitcom sin mí, Yue. Nos veremos más tarde.

-.

-.

-.

Sakura Kinomoto tuvo que controlar las nauseas cuando el hombre de pelo negro la beso. Tenía cierta finura, pero la verdad seguía siendo que había permitido semejante acto de intimidad a un extraño. Y además ya sabía lo que necesitaba saber.

Aquel no era el hombre que había matado a Naoko

Se aparto fingiendo reticencia y le coloco una mano sobre el pecho para mantenerlo alejado.

-¡Valla! Casi me deja sin aliento, señor Terada. Tendré que ir con cuidado.

-No haga eso, señorita –dijo el hombre mientras hacia una referencia-. Yo cuidare de usted.

Ella sonrió y se llevo el abanico cerrado a la mejilla derecha.

-Lo pensare señor. Ahora puede irse –señalo hacia el salón de baile y espero a que el hombre desapareciera.

Una vez sola, respiro profundamente hasta dejar de sentir escalofríos por el cuerpo. Se giro hacia la mesa que había en la alcoba y vio un vaso olvidado con un líquido color ámbar. ¿Whisky? ¿Brandy? No importaba.

Casi sin dudar, lo agarro y le dio un trago, deseando que el licor borrara la poca humanidad que le quedaba para poder así terminar con lo que había empezado.

Trago el líquido al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y apoyaba la frente en la pared.

-¿Ese escalofrió de repulsión ha sido por usted o por su acompañante?

Sakura se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse al intruso que había interrumpido en la alcoba. Estaba observándola con un hombro apoyado en la pared y una sonrisa cínica. Se sintió atravesada por sus ojos, obscuros e intensos, y sospecho que estaba viendo más de lo que debería.

-¿Un beso le parece repulsivo, señor?

-Yo no, pero su reacción dice lo contrario. Shaoran Li a su servicio, señorita –dijo él mientras hacia una reverencia burlona.

Ella devolvió el gesto, pero no dio su nombre ¿Qué diría si supiera que había dado su primer beso hace una semana?

-Dejando de lado mi reacción, señor Li, si me gustan los besos. Por eso doy tantos.

-¿Lady Lance, ese es su juego? ¿Acumular besos?

A Sakura no le sorprendió que conociera su alias. Se estaba haciendo muy conocida. Considero la posibilidad de mentir, pero se dio cuenta que sería inútil. Aquel hombre tenía aspecto de haber dicho suficiente mentiras en su vida como para reconocer una.

-Puede que parezca muy rural, señor, pero siempre me sorprende ver como los desconocidos de la ciudad siente que tienen derecho a conocer los detalles íntimos de mi vida.

-Deduzco que no soy el primero en preguntar sobre su pasado, señorita. Pero el nombre no es nada íntimo.

-No veo necesario darle permiso a la gente para usarlo, dado que no planeo quedarme mucho tiempo en Londres.

Shaoran estiro el brazo, le quito la máscara y la dejo sobre la mesa.

-¿Le parezco el tipo de hombre que necesita permiso?

No la verdad es que no. Su sola presencia la ponía nerviosa. Era fuerte y exigente. Era peligroso. Era un hombre como el que había matado a Naoko. Y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer. Tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano, así que sería mejor terminar cuanto antes.

Cubrió la poca distancia que los separaba, deslizo los brazos alrededor de su cuello y se puso de puntillas para alcanzar la boca. Sintió su sorpresa, pero, cuando sus labios se juntaron, se relajo y la rodeo con sus brazos para apoyarla contra la pared. Sin escapatoria.

Sin piedad.

Su beso era potente y poderoso, y Sakura se sintió débil. Los pechos comenzaron a endurecérsele contra su torso; jamás había sentido nada parecido. Era alguna parte de su cerebro, advirtió que se estaba dejando llevar por aquel beso, perdiendo la fuerza de voluntad para resistirse.

¡Había perdido el control de la situación! Reunió el poco sentido que le quedaba y trato de recuperar el poder, pero Shaoran Li no parecía dispuesto a cedérselo.

Introdujo la lengua en su boca y Sakura quiso apartarse, pero no tenía a donde ir. Con la pared en la espalda y el señor Li delante, estaba atrapada como en una jaula deslizo los dedos por su cuello y le acaricio el pelo de la nuca, arqueándose contra él, deseando más.

Pero entonces él se quedo quieto y se puso rígido. Aparto los labios y se estiro para zafarse de su abraso. ¿Había hecho algo para asquearlo?

-Me ha embrujado, Lady Lance –dijo el dándose la vuelta-. Pero prefiero realizar estas actividades en privado.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que se había desviado de su propósito originalmente pero no sabía cómo. Solo pudo quedarse allí de pie, mirándolo incapaz de hablar.

-Diga su precio –añadió el, volviéndose de nuevo para mirarla-. Y, por favor, no me decepcione preguntándome a que me refiero.

-Lo comprendo, señor, pro creo que me ha malinterpretado. No estoy en venta. A ningún precio.

-Entonces busca un marido.

-No.

-Mucho mejor, querida, pues ningún hombre respetable se casaría con una mujer que ha besado a la mitad de sus amigos.

Sakura se rió Irónicamente y aparto la mirada preguntándose si habría otro baso de licor cerca.

-Tal vez el hombre que busco no sea respetable.

-Entonces usted y yo encajaremos bien, señorita, dado que no soy en absoluto respetable.

Sakura volvió a mirarlo y lo encontró incómodamente cerca. Levanto una mano para mantenerlo alejado.

-¿Sin palabras de afecto? ¿Sin declaraciones de amor eterno ni promesas? ¿Qué tiempo de cortejo es este, señor?

-¿No acabo de decir que me ha embrujado? Podría mentirle, Lance, pero pensé que no era usted de las que desean esas cosas. ¿Cómo podría amarla si apenas la conozco? ¿Cómo podría jurar fidelidad cuando enseguida estaremos ambos con nuestro siguiente amante? Pero, si es lo que necesita, se lo daré. Pero le advierto que nada será sincero y que no permitiré que me insulte después.

-En cualquier caso, señor Li, no estoy en venta.

-Si no es dinero ni matrimonio, diga cuáles son sus términos.

-Cuando los sepa, señor, se los diré.

-Por favor, hágalo. Cuando deseo algo, no soy muy paciente.

.Gracias por la advertencia.

Shaoran sonrió, hizo una reverencia y se, marcho. Antes de salir por la puerta, se dio la vuelta y volvió a mirarla. Sakura sintió su mirada recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Su admiración era evidente, pero la sexualidad de su mirada la ponía nerviosa.

Contemplo la máscara situada sobre la mesa. ¿Cómo podría mantenerlo alegado? Sería lo mejor que encontrase a su presa cuanto antes.

-.

-.

-.

Lady Lance. Oh, sí. Aquello iba a ser interesante. ¿Hacia cuanto tiempo que una mujer no lo rechazaba? Almenas ese tipo de mujer.

Shaoran se puso el sombrero, agarro su bastón y salió a la calle obscura. El cementerio Whitcom estaba a unos veinte minutos andando, de modo que declino un carruaje y decidió que el ejercicio le serviría para gastar su energía.

Y para borrar el recuerdo del mejor beso de su vida.

Ser besado de esa forma tan descarada, excitarse tan deprisa, todo aquello no tenía precedentes para él.

Lady Lance tenía que ser una bruja. Aquel beso… ¿Cómo había sabido justo antes que hacer para que perdiera el control? ¿Y como había conseguido lo que ninguna otra mujer había conseguido antes? Jugar con sus propias reglas, sin fingir.

¿Cómo había podido considerarla poco atrayente a primera vista? Lance mejoraba en las distancias cortas. Tenía unas proporciones perfectas. Sus pechos eran suaves y lo suficientemente voluptuosos como para hacerse notar contra su torso. Y su pelo no era aburrido en absoluto, si no lleno de tonalidades; castañas y rubias. Sus ojos eran de un intenso color verde esmeralda. Pero su boca… ¡que boca! Era como todas las bocas favoritas en una.

¿Pero que podría hacer con ella? Obviamente tenía sus propios planes, y él no estaba en ellos. Pero saber eso no satisfago su lujuria. La deseaba, y pensaba salirse con la suya.

Sintió la sangre agitándose de nuevo y acelero el paso. No había pensado ir al Sabbat de las brujas aquella noche, pero ahora sentía la necesidad de divertirse. Iría a buscar a Terada y a los demás y encontraría algún tipo de pecado que cometer.

-.

-.

-.

Sakura cerró la puerta de la casa alquilada de la calle San James. Por horrible que hubiera sido la velada, llegar a la casa y empezar a sentir la culpa y el dolor era peor. Dejo caer la capa al suelo, se quito los zapatos y entro en el salón. Al oír un suave suspiro en el sofá, supo que Tomoyo la había esperado levantada.

-¿Sakura? –pregunto su hermana frotándose los ojos.

-Tommy, te dije que no me esperaras despierta. Vuelve a la cama. Mama te necesitara en la mañana –se dirigió al mueble bar y se sirvió una copa de oporto para poder dormir mejor.

-Ha tenido una mala noche, Sak se durmió tarde, pero puede que quiera verte mañana.

Sakura le dirigió una sonrisa de tristeza a su hermana. Que considerado por parte de Tommy albergar esa esperanza. En realidad, su madre era del tipo de personas que necesitaba culpar a alguien que no fuera ella misma por cualquier desastre. En esa ocasión, ese alguien era Sakura.

Y lo peor era que Sakura también se culpaba. Si hubiera prestado mas atención a las salidas de Naoko. ¡Un paseo por el parque, claro! Su hermana había estado saliendo con un asesino. Si hubiera ido con ella. Si hubiera alarmado antes al ver que Naoko volvía tarde a casa.

-El señor Fujitaka vino a la hora de la cena –dijo Tommy-. Quiere saber si vamos a seguir en la casa durante el mes de septiembre. No supe que decirle.

-Si no estoy la próxima vez que venga, dile que sí. No podemos irnos de Londres hasta que mama no esté preparada para viajar, pero puede que tarde. En cualquier caso, tendremos que pagar, incluso aunque dejemos vacía la casa. Mama firmo el contrato y tenemos que cumplirlo.

-Yo digo que cuanto antes nos marchemos, mejor –dijo Tommy-. Londres no solo a matado a Naoko, si no que te está arrastrando a ti también.

-Calla, Tommy –dijo Sak-. Londres no me está arrastrando. Simplemente busco al asesino de Naoko. No saldrá impune. Se lo prometí.

-Pero, Sak, has cambiado. Bebes cosas demasiado fuertes, sales sin carabina y vuelves tarde. Arruinaras tu reputación.

Sak se rió amargamente.

-Naoko ha muerto. Muerto. El escándalo nos arruinara a todos; a ti, a Chiharu y a mí. Solo espero que nos vayamos de Londres antes de que la noticia llegue a la alta sociedad, cosa que ocurrirá cuando lord y Lady Akako lleguen a la ciudad. Retiraran su patrocinio inmediatamente. Cuando mama este bien regresaremos a Belfast, probablemente para no volver. ¿Así que realmente crees que me importa lo que piense un grupo de estirados londinenses? Nuestra reputación ya esta arruinada.

-Eso no es justo. No fue nuestra culpa. Y no importa lo que piense la sociedad; tampoco fue culpa de Naoko.

-Eso no importa. Siempre culpan a la chica. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Por qué no iba acompañada? De alguna forma, acabara siendo culpa de Naoko. Ahora vete a la cama, querida. Estoy a salvo y me levantare presentable. Solo quiero ver a mama y a Chiharu.

Tommy se puso en pie y dijo:

-No vuelvas a quedarte dormida en el sofá, la cocinera te encontrara cuando baje a preparar el desayuno. Se lo dirá a Nakuru y Nakuru a mama.

Sakura asintió. Nada era secreto para los sirvientes. Cuando Tommy se fue, ella regreso junto a la botella que había dejado en el mueble. ¿Un sorbo? Lo suficiente para dormir sin soñar. ¿O acaso Nakuru también había comentado sus hábitos con la bebida? ¿Estaría midiendo la cantidad de líquido que había en las botellas?

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Antes de la muerte de Naoko, jamás había probado algo tan fuerte que el vino con agua, y ahora consumía el alcohol libremente y sin diluir. Para olvidar el dolor. Para dormir sin soñar. Para borrar el odio que sentía hacía si misma y el sabor de los besos anónimos.

Regreso al sofá. Necesitaba un momento para cerrar los ojos y hacer planes para el día siguiente, y para descansar.

Se levantaría temprano, con sus hermanas, para que su madre no pudiera quejarse; Chiharu y Tomoyo necesitaban control. No podía permitir que deambularan por ahí solas como Naoko.

Naoko. La hermosa y trágica, Naoko.

En las semanas siguientes a la muerte de su hermana, Sak había ido directo al ministerio del interior en busca de información. Pero no habían encontrado pruebas y el caso había sido archivado. Lord Tsukishiro había estado demasiado ocupado trabajando en otros casos. Le había jurado que habían hecho todo lo posible, pero admitieron que tal vez el asesino de Naoko nunca sería llevado ante la justicia.

Pero Sakura no podía aceptar eso. Antes de morir Naoko le había dicho que ese hombre siempre se humedecía los labios después de besar. Como si estuviera saboreándolo. Y sabia a algo amargo. Así que, durante la última semana, había salido en sociedad y había buscado a hombres que encajaran con la descripción de Naoko.

El hombre de esa noche, el señor Li, se había dado la vuelta después de besarla. ¿Habría sido debido a la sorpresa? Pero no recordaba si sabia amargo o no.

La idea hizo que se pusiera en pie y regresara al mueble de bar. No se sirvió un trago, si no media copa. Bebió allí de pie, y no se movió hasta que el fuego del alcohol le llego a los pies.

¿Qué temía más? ¿Soñar con Naoko o con aquel último beso?

**-.**

-.

-.

Los rayos del sol se filtraron a través de las cortinas que rodeaban la cama de Shaoran. Debía de ser por la tarde. La cabeza le palpitaba al ritmo del corazón y tenía la lengua pegada al paladar. No podía librarse de aquel sabor. ¿Qué había tomado la noche anterior? ¿Sulfuro?

OH, sí. El Sabbat de las brujas. Se habían pasado de mano en mano un cáliz con vino y azufre mientras Lady Amamiya yacía desnuda en el altar, en sumisión voluntaria. Se había reído cuando Wei le había echado vino en el estómago para lamérselo después. En vez de encontrar la escena excitante, Shaoran no había dejado de pensar en donde estaría Lord Amamiya.

Se incorporo y se froto los ojos, tratando de recordar el resto de la noche. Yue, Hien y Wei se habían dejado llevar por el exceso sexual de la orgia del Sabbat y Shaoran los había abandonado para irse a las tabernas. No quería irse a casa. Se sentía inquieto después de su encuentro con Lady Lance. No estaba listo para dormirse, y ni su mayordomo ni su cocinera eran buena compañía a altas horas de la madrugada.

Aparto las cortinas de la cama se tambaleo asta el lavabo. El agua fría en la cara consiguió despertarlo del todo. Aquello de ser un libertino era más agotador de lo que había imaginado, pero se había lanzado a ello con entusiasmo.

Siendo el segundo hijo de un conde, no podía federar el titulo, tenia ocas responsabilidades familiares y suficiente dinero para ser independiente. Después de Oxford, se había unido al ejercito de caballería, había sido enviado a España para ahuyentar a Bonaparte, había sido condecorado por su valentía y abandonado de nuevo en las costas de Inglaterra.

Al regresar, ya no quedaba un solo rincón de su alma que no estuviera corrompido. Al principio había intentado ahogar sus recuerdos, pero acabo asumiendo que siempre formarían parte de él. Debería haber cambiado, debería haber advertido que su libertinaje y haber parado. Pero era demasiado tarde para eso. No había redención para Shaoran Li, para el Lord Libertino.

Se seco la cara y se paso los dedos por el pelo. Iría a la barbería ese día y luego a hacer ejercicio. Y esa noche, una vez más, volvería a salir. Al menos la aparición de Lady Lance había roto con la monotonía. Si, supondría una distracción interesante, aunque solo temporal.

-.

-.

-.

Sakura se coló en un grupo de gente que extraña en casa Malboroungh para el baile. Se pego a los hombres que enseñaban sus invitaciones en la puerta, sabiendo que se daría por hecho que iba con ellos.

Una vez dentro, se deparo del grupo y comenzó a investigar. Le devolvió el saludo al señor Terada. Esa noche no se acercaría a hablar con ella. Estaba en medio de un grupo de mujeres, y sabia bien que su comportamiento había hecho que fuera imposible presentarla educadamente.

Se sintió un poco como un ratón de campo, rodeada de tanto esplendor. La casa Malboroungh estaba llena de velas. La riqueza de los muebles y la decoración la dejo sin aliento. Antes de poder darse la vuelta, tenía una copa de champagne en la mano y estaba atrapada en mitad de un grupo de invitados que entraban al salón de baile.

Todos los vestidos de colores que sus hermanos y ella había encargado permanecería en sus cajas, y Sakura, la más reservada de todos se movía en la alta sociedad vestida como una buscona. No era precisamente el tipo de imagen que las chicas Kinomoto habían esperado dar.

Dejo a un lado su melancolía y trato de parecer serena y cercana. Si aparentaba indefensión, algún caballero se apiadaría de ella. Y, después podría presentarse a unos cuantos metros.

Estudio la multitud. ¡Había muchos hombres de pelo obscuro! Antes de dar un paso más, se dio cuenta de que jamás podría besarlos a todos. Tenía que encontrar una manera de reducir sus posibilidades.

Si no la necesidad de huir y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el vestíbulo. Necesitaba estar sola para controlar su corazón acelerado. No entendía que habría detrás de aquel pánico, pero no podía permitir que la controlara.

Al ver que la salida estaba bloqueada por la gente que entraba, se metió en un pasillo, con la esperanza de que hubiera algún aseo o sala privada donde poder recuperarse.

-.

-.

-.

Al llegar a la casa Malboroungh, -Shaoran diviso a su presa. La suerte estaba de su lado. Lady Lance. Otra vez vestida de negro. Observo la fila de invitados que hacían cola para la recepción y luego miro hacia el pasillo por donde había desaparecido ella. Ya le presentaría sus respetos al anfitrión mas tarde. Pero ahora…

Apenas había dado un montón de pasos cuando alguien le puso la mano en el hombro y le dio la vuelta. Lord Tsukishiro, su antiguo comandante y buen amigo de su hermano mayor, le dirigió una sonrisa astuta.

-Pareces un hombre en busca de su presa, Li. ¿Alguna jovencita desafortunada?

-¿Cómo me he delatado tan pronto? –Pregunto Shaoran.

-Por la velocidad de tus pasos –contesto Tsukishiro-. Esperaba verte aquí esta noche, aunque habría sido fácil perderte. Llevo tiempo queriendo hablar contigo. ¿Y qué mejor momento que ahora?

-De hecho…

Tsukishiro negó con la cabeza y condujo a Shaoran hacia la biblioteca, donde había un grupo de hombres hablando en vos baja.

-No se te escapara, Li –se acerco a las bebidas, sirvió dos vasos y le entrego uno a Shaoran.

-Que sea deprisa –dijo Shaoran-. No quiero darle a esa chica mucha ventaja.

Lord Tsukishiro se río y lo condujo hacia el otro extremo de la sala, donde nadie pudiera oír la conversación.

-Cuando tu hermano se retiro, dejo un buen vacío –comenzó a explicarle-. Y pensé que…

-No estoy hecho para el ministerio, Tsukishiro. Puede que haya ayudado a Lockwood en un par de ocasiones, pero, si piensas que puedo ocupar su lugar, estas muy equivocado.

-Vamos, ¿Olvidas que se lo bien que trabajas y lo discreto que puedes ser? Tu servicio en España lo demostró. Precisamente se me ocurrió tu nombre porque te conozco bien. Después de todo, ¿Quién mejor que una sabandija para atrapar a otra sabandija?

-Sabandija, ¿eh? ¿Y en qué crees que puedo ayudar?

-Tenemos un caso complicado. Estamos atascados y pensé que podrías ayudar.

-¿Me estas preguntando si se algo?

-No es tan raro pensar, Li, que puedas tener conocimiento de algún crimen. No que hayas cometido tú, pero sí que hayas escuchado o visto. Este caso en particular es el caso en que… está entre tus intereses.

Una manera educada de decir que tenía reputación de moverse en los peores lugares de Londres.

-¿De qué interés en particular estás hablando Tsukishiro?

-El submundo religioso, por así decirlo.

Shaoran parpadeo. ¿Qué interés podría tener el ministerio en la religión? Sus dudas debieron de ser visibles, pues Tsukishiro se acerco hasta él y bajo la voz.

-Los Sabbat negros, de bruja, rituales satánicos. Ese tipo de cosas.

-Son una frivolidad. Hombres adultos en busca de una excusa para comportarse como jóvenes perversos.

-Hombres adultos que han ido demasiado lejos –dijo Tsukishiro-. Tal vez hombres de tu estatus social, Li. Hombres con un lado algo… sucio.

Shaoran pensó en la noche anterior. Lamer vino del vientre de Lady Amamiya podría ser considerado perverso, incluso sucio, ¿pero porque iba a tener el ministerio interés en eso?

-¿Cómo de lejos?

-Sería mejor que estés advertido. Violación. Rituales con sacrificios. Ese tipo de cosas.

Sucio, desde luego.

Tsukishiro busco en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y extrajo un papel. Lo desdoblo y de lo entrego a Shaoran.

-¿Has visto esto antes, Li?

La figura parecía ser un triangulo invertido. Había un dragón garabateado; un dragón con alas y cola de serpiente.

-¿Relacionas estos dibujos con la religión obscura? –pregunto.

-No sabemos lo que significan. Esto es nuevo para nosotros.

-¿Dónde lo has encontrado? ¿Y porque está implicado el ministerio?

-El triangulo apareció grabado en la frenare de una joven hace algunas semanas. Le habían quitado la piel y no la encontramos. Tenía el dragón pintado con sangre en el vientre. Su sangre. Había sido violada y golpeada.

-¿Un sacrificio humano?

-Había otras pruebas que indicaban que había sido utilizada para un sacrificio. Encontramos heridas de Abuja en sus muñecas, como si hubiera extraído la sangre. Aun así, la chica sobrevivió durante varias horas y murió en el hospital a causa de las heridas.

-¿Quién era la chica? ¿Hay algo en su pasado que pueda darnos una pista?

Tsukishiro negó con la cabeza.

-Acababa de llegar a la ciudad por la temporada, y nunca antes había estado aquí. De buena familia. Y las pruebas indican que era virgen antes del ritual. Por lo que dice su familia, no tenia conocidos.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga yo?

-Mantén los ojos abiertos, no digas nada ni a tus amigos. No podemos dejar que la gente se altere por unos asesinatos. Este no es el primer cuerpo que encontramos con estas marcas.

Shaoran no pregunto cuántos cuerpos mas habían encontrado. Lo único importante era que, si no detenían al asesino, habría más.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Mantén la nariz pegada al suelo, Li. Finalmente olfatearas algo. Y no intentes resolverlo por ti mismo. Si oyes algo, si ves algo, dímelo.

Shaoran asintió, pensaba en algunos de sus conocidos, capases de realizare actos tan atroces. Había algunos que no tenían límites. Pero aquello era algo que Shaoran jamás había visto, y podía decir eso de muy pocas cosas.

-Sabía que no me decepcionarías. Li –dijo Tsukishiro-. Y sé que puede confiar en tu discreción.

El resultado nunca había estado en duda. Siempre accedería a cualquier cosa que Tsukishiro le pidiera. Su culpabilidad de lo sucedido en España se encargaría de eso. Asintió y dejo de lado su vaso.

Al menos eso supondría un nuevo interés en la temporada. Mientras tanto. Lance esperaba.

-.

-.

-.

Sakura se encontró a sí misma en una pequeña sala de estar y se dio la vuelta para cerrar la puerta. El señor Terada la había seguido.

-¡Cielos, señor Terada! –Exclamo levantando una mano-. No debería estar aquí.

-No he pensado más que en usted desde anoche –dijo ha encandilado y…

-Me ha malinterpretado, señor.

-¡Astuta y descarada! Quiero más, y estoy dispuesto a pagar por ello –dijo él mientras se acercaba.

-He oído, señor, que una reconoce al amor verdadero con un beso. Simplemente estoy tratando de encontrar al hombre adecuado. Lo lamento, señor Terada, pero usted no es el hombre adecuado.

-Vamos. Deme otra oportunidad. ¿No me mostré lo suficientemente exigente?

-Señor, eso no es la cuestión.

-¿Entonces cual es?

-Que no sentí que fuera usted el hombre que busco.

-¡Esas son tonterías de mujer! –el señor Terada cubrió la distancia entre ellos y la acerco a su pecho.

-¡Pare! –grito ella.

Sin embargo, Terada la beso con violencia. Utilizo un brazo para presionarla contra su cuerpo de forma que no pudiera liberar la mano atrapada entre ambos. Coloco la otra mano en su nuca, impidiéndole atrapar la boca.

Sakura no fue consciente de la puerta abriéndose hasta que oyó una garganta aclarándose. Se hecho hacia atrás y se golpeo la cadera contra una silla cuando Terada la soltó.

-Li, que mal momento has elegido.

Sakura se giro hacia la puerta. Si, su rescatador era el hombre de la noche anterior. El hombre que le había robado el sentido común y cuyo beso no había logrado olvidar. Estaba observándola con un vaso en la mano y la mirada fija.

-Terada –dijo el-¿Debería excusarme?

-Por supuesto –contesto Terada-. Y cierra la puerta al salir.

-De hecho, Terada, me gusta la tranquilidad de esta sala. ¿Por qué no nos sentamos los tres y charlamos un rato?

Terada le agarro la muñeca a Sakura y tiro de ella hacia la puerta.

-Deja aquí a la dama, Terada.

Los hombres se miraron durante unos segundos y, finalmente, Terada se marcho, cerrando de un portazo.

-De nada –dijo el señor Li.

-Gracias –murmuro ella-. No sé que le ha pasado.

-¿De verdad? Pues yo tengo alguna idea señorita. Tal vez no le gusto ver como se retractaba de la promesa que le había hecho anteriormente con los labios. O tal vez lo haya encandilado tanto que no se haya podido controlarse. O quizá no se haya dado cuenta de que estaba jugando con él.

-Yo no pretendía… no pensaba que fuese a seguirme esta noche. No pretendía alentarlo en lo más mínimo.

-Para muchos hombres, una vez es suficiente.

-¿Para eso está aquí, señor? ¿Para renovar su oferta? ¿También usted va a seguirme?

Li se acerco a ella y le puso el vaso en la mano.

-Beba –dijo-. Le calmara los nervios. En cuanto a mí, seguiré sus pasos, peo no tema; no lo obligare a nada. Ya he dicho que esperare su respuesta.

-Me confunde, señor Li. Tan pronto me persigue como me ignora. Se ha encargado de advertirme contra usted mismo. ¿Ese es su juego? ¿Está intentando hacer que conquistarme sea más difícil, para que la victoria sea más dulce? –levanto el vaso y le dio un trago al whisky.

-Creo que bebe ese whisky demasiado deprisa para una dama. ¿Tiene problemas con la bebida, señorita?

-Aun no, señor Li, pero lo estoy intentando.

-Apuesto a que lo conseguirá. Parece muy decidida. Pero debo advertirle que una mujer borracha pierde su atractivo.

-¿Qué tendría que hacer para que se fuera, señor?

-Ser sincera. Decirme lo que se propone. O decir _"Si, señor Li, estaré encantada de llevarlo a mi cama"_.

-¿Entonces se irá? ¿De verdad?

El simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-¿Entonces dinero? –pregunto ella-. ¿Si le pagara, se iría?

-Es un comienzo para mí. Que divertido. Nunca antes habían intentado cómprame.

-¿De verdad? Su compañía es tan aburrida que creo que podría ganar bastante dinero.

Le quito el vaso y lo levanto mientras le dirigía una sonrisa perfecta.

-Parece que me ha alcanzado, señorita.

¿Acaso no habría forma de desalentar a ese hombre? Sakura suspiro y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero él la agarro del brazo cuando paso a su lado.

-Tenga cuidado, Lance –dijo-. Puede que no esté siempre cerca para salvarla. Y, a juzgar por el camino que lleva, necesitara que la salven.

-¿Quemas le da a usted lo que yo haga? ¿Persigue a todo el mundo que no le gusta? ¿A todos los que han hecho algo que no apruebe?

-¿Acaso he dicho que no me guste, señorita? No lo recuerdo. Al contrario, es mi devoción por usted lo que me mantendrá a su lado.

-.

-.

-.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, bueno dos capítulos por el día de hoy, así iré hasta el capitulo 12 que fue donde nos quedamos, aun así les agradecería un comentario…<strong>_

_**Nos leemos **_

_**Adiosito**_


	3. Tres y cuatro

_**N.A.: Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, esto es una adaptación de un libro que me gusto mucho y pues me encanto la idea de adaptarla xD**_

* * *

><p>Shaoran agarro su vaso con fuerza mientras veía a lady Lance escabullirse entre la multitud cuando regreso al salón de baile. Deseo poder decir que era torpe o poco elegante, pero lo cierto era que era que sabía comportarse y moverse con una dignidad que ocultaba su aparente propósito; besar a todos los hombres de alta sociedad.<p>

¿Cuántas veces había compadecido a los hombres que caían víctimas de las flechas de Cupido? Aquellos que seguían a su amor a todas partes y suspiraban a cada instante. Dios le libraría de esa condena. Lance era un encaprichamiento y, cuanto antes saciara esa necesidad, antes volvería a ser el mismo. Y lo peor era que tendría que encontrar a Terada y hacer las paces. No quería perder a un amigo por culpa de una mujer.

-¡Valla! Que mirada más sombría, Li.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el vizconde Reed Clow junto a Wang Wei.

-Entonces mi mirada es como mis pensamientos.

Clow siguió la línea de su mirada y asintió.

-Oh, sí. Lady Lance. Menuda mujer la recién llegada.

-¿No creerás realmente que cobrara fuerza en la sociedad?

-En la sociedad masculina, al menos –dijo Clow.

Por alguna razón, Shaoran quiso estrangular a Clow en ese instante.

Lance era su nueva obsesión. Tomo aire y fingió despreocupación.

-Es problemática, Clow. Harías bien en mantenerte alejado de ella.

-Sin duda –dijo Clow-. ¿Pero cuando me he detenido eso? ¿Y porque tengo la sensación de que piensas desoír tu propio consejo?

-Ya me conoces, Clow. Como conocedor de bellas mujeres, soy inmune a sus encantos. Mi interés en esa mujer es, digamos, más cerebral.

-Y yo que pensaba que estaba localizado en otra parte de tu anatomía.

-Yo creo, Li –dijo Wei-, que todos deberíamos poder intentarlo con ella. Es justo, ¿no te parece?

-No. No me parece.

-Vamos, no discutamos –dijo Clow-. Deja que Li disfrute. Al fin y al cabo, la chica no corre peligro de perder su reputación. Eso ya no puede evitarse, aunque no he hablado con nadie que haya logrado conquistarla. Dale a Li una oportunidad para que nos las traiga. Apuesto a que hará un buen trabajo.

-¿Habéis venido a hablar de la mujer en cuestión o deseáis algo más? –pregunto Shaoran.

-Pensamos que querrías venir con nosotros de paseo.

Paseo. Esa era la palabra que Clow siempre usaba para hablar de una visita a los fumaderos de opio cerca de los muelles. El año anterior, cuando Shaoran buscaba una solución para su aburrimiento, había gastado bastante tiempo y dinero allí. Lo único que había aprendido era que no le gustaba estar en ese estado, a merced de los demás.

-Gracias, pero no, Clow. No es para mí.

-El año pasado…

-Fue el año pasado. En este año prefiero un veneno diferente.

-¿Cuál?

Shaoran levanto el vaso con una sonrisa.

-Es mundano, quizás, pero más fácil de controlar.

-Como quieras –dijo Clow-. Pero mañana has de venir con nosotros. Wei ha preparado una visita privada a Bedlam. Será divertido.

-¿Divertido? –Shaoran dudaba que observar a los desafortunados del psiquiátrico pudiera ser divertido-. Quizás. ¿Dónde y cuándo?

-Frente a la entrada a media noche. Ven preparado. Se harán apuestas.

-Si no aparezco, no me esperes.

-Tarde o temprano, Li, se me ocurrirá algo que despierte tu interés.

-Eso espero, Clow. Es muy triste que no quede nada que llame mi atención.

Clow miro a Lance y murmuro:

-Yo no diría que ella es nada. Termina pronto con ella, ¿quieres? Quiero ser el siguiente.

Shaoran se alejo de sus amigos y se dirigió al perímetro de la sala, sin perder de vista a Lance. Ella caminaba lentamente entre la gente, y vio como declinaba una invitación a bailar con Lord Masayoshi. Tras un breve conversación, se agarro al brazo de un hombre que Shaoran no conocía y se dirigió con él hacia una alcoba. Sabía lo que ocurriría allí y trato de controlar la necesidad de impedirlo. Pero no lo logro.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo. Cuando se acerco. Lance salió detrás de la cortina que separaba al salón de la alcoba. Paso frente a él sin verlo, con la cabeza gacha y cierto aire de consternación.

Una vez más la siguió entre la multitud hasta llegar a la calle. Se sorprendió al ver que no había ningún carruaje esperándola y que simplemente se hecho el chal sobre los hombros y comenzó a andar sola.

Hacer esto en la oscuridad era una locura. A esas horas de la noche podría encontrarse con multitud de delincuentes y asesinos.

Corrió tras ella, pero mantuvo la distancia. Lance había dejado claro que no deseaba su compañía esa noche, pero sentía curiosidad por saber adónde iba. Era curioso que no se hubiera preguntado antes donde vivía, ni como. Podría ser una oportunidad para descubrir cosas, y él nunca dejaba pasar una oportunidad.

-.

-.

-.

Sakura luchaba contra el odio que sentía hacia sí misma mientras caminaba velozmente hacia la calle Wards. La noche se había vuelto fría y nublada.

La velada había sido una pérdida de tiempo. Incluso el comportamiento del señor Terada había sido tosco, aunque parte de la culpa había sido suya. Si no lo hubiera besado en un primer momento… y luego había ido a besar a otro hombre. Y todo por nada.

No, eso no era del todo cierto. Shaoran Li le había enseñado como debía ser un beso. Y le había recordado en que se estaba convirtiendo. Trato de no pensar en eso y miro a su alrededor.

La luz de las farolas hacia que se sintiera expuesta en mitad de la noche. Los árboles bordeaban el camino y se agitaban con la brisa. Había sombras por todas partes. Un aire de malicia invadía el aire esa noche. Algo maligno. Miro por encima de su hombro, segura de haber oído pisadas.

No. Solo el susurro del viento.

De pronto la imagen de Naoko escabulléndose en mitad de la noche para reunirse con su asesino le vino a la cabeza. ¿Habría ido allí, a sentarse en uno de esos bancos para esperarlo?

¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciega ante las actividades de su hermana? Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y se dispuso a sacar un pañuelo del bolso. Mientras se secaba los ojos, un susurro fue arrastrado por el viento y le puso los pelos de punta. "Véngame Sak".

No. Era solo su imaginación. Se estremeció al darse cuenta de que estaría más segura en la oscuridad que bajo la luz de las farolas del camino. Las sombras ofrecían oscuridad. No podrían asustarla si formaba parte de ellas.

Se salió del camino y se oculto tras la fila de robles. Lo único que tenía que hacer era seguir por el camino en la oscuridad hasta poder cruzar por el parque San James y luego hasta casa.

-.

-.

-.

"Chica lista". Shaoran observo como Lance se ocultaba en la oscuridad. Tenía buen instinto. No había tardado en darse cuenta del peligro que corría. Si intentaba encontrarla y seguirla, se delataría, y no estaba preparado para hacerlo. No. No podía hacerle pensar que tenía ventaja.

No debía haberse dado cuenta de que, con las prisas, había dejado caer su pañuelo. Shaoran se acerco y lo recogió del suelo. Estaba hecho de lino irlandés con encaje en los bordes.

Estaba húmedo. ¿Del roció o de las lagrimas? No sabía porque eso le entristecía. Las mujeres lloraban. Era algo natural. En cualquier caso, se llevo el pañuelo a la cara y respiro profundamente.

Una de las esquinas tenía cuencas bordadas, y las letras NK bordadas con hilo de seda azul. ¿El verdadero nombre de Lance era algo tan mundano como Nahomi? ¿O Natsumi?

Fuese cual fuese, seria suya. Una vez, durante una semana, o un mes, o hasta que ya no fuese una novedad; el tiempo no importaba. El hecho era que la conocería en el sentido bíblico. Y ella le conocería a él. Tal vez pensara que tenía el control de la situación. Tal vez incluso pensara que tenía elección. Pero no sabía a quién se enfrentaba.

-.

-.

-.

Sakura cerró la puerta suavemente y hecho el pestillo. Apoyo la frente sobre el marco y suspiro, se propuso llevar dinero la próxima vez para poder tomar un carruaje. No había podido desprenderse de la sensación d estar vigilada.

Dejo el bolso y el chal en el vestíbulo antes de entrar en la sala de estar y servirse una pequeña cantidad de brandy.

-Pensé que serias tú –dijo Tomoyo tras ella.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y vio a su hermana levantándose de una silla situada en una esquina.

-¿Me tienes que esperar todas las noches?

-¿Qué esperas, Sakura? Ya he perdido a una hermana, y puede que mi madre también se valla. Te niegas a decirme que estás haciendo, donde vas o cuando volverás. Rechazas mi ayuda. ¿Y luego te sorprende que te espere despierta? Por favor, Sak, escúchame. Si algo te ocurriera, yo sería la responsable de mama y de Chiharu. Tengo derecho a saber lo que estás haciendo.

Pobre Tomoyo tenía razón. Al menos su madre y Chiharu no sabían que salía cada noche. Se bebió el brandy y se sentó en el sofá.

-Siempre has sido sensata, Tomoyo. Pensé que… que sería más fácil para ti si no conocías todos los detalles.

-Nada es fácil en este asunto –dijo su hermana-. Quiero ayudar. Quiero hacer algo. Pero día tras día nos sentamos aquí, cortinas echadas, hablando en voz baja para que mama pueda descansar. Incluso Chiharu se da cuenta. Suspiramos y lloramos, pero nadie hace nada en realidad. Salvo tu. Déjame ayudar, Sak. Por favor.

Sakura suspiro. ¿Debía contarle a su hermana lo que hacía y arriesgarse a recibir un sermón? ¿O mentirle y echar más peso sobre su conciencia? Si pudiera encontrar alguna manera de que Tomoyo ayudase, alguna cosa que no la pusiera en peligro…

-Dime, Sakura. ¿Qué es lo que haces cada noche cuando te vas? Dices que buscas al acecino de Naoko, pero no dices como. ¿Lo conoces?

-No –confeso-. Solo sé que su pelo y sus ojos son obscuros.

-¿Obscuros? Oh, eso hará que sea una búsqueda fácil –dijo Tomoyo sarcásticamente-. Seguro que lo encuentras enseguida.

-Hay mas –admitió Sak-. Naoko dijo que era más alto que papa, y que… que se humedecía los labios después de besarla. Como si estuviera saboreándola. Y que era caballero. Un miembro de la alta sociedad. Sabes que nuestra Naoko jamás se hubiera relacionado con alguien que no estuviera a su altura.

-¿Naoko lo beso? –Pregunto Tomoyo-. ¿Un hombre moreno de más de metro ochenta? Bueno, eso es algo. ¿Pero cómo vas a saber si un hombre se humedece los labios después de…? ¡Sakura! ¿No estarás besando a todos los hombres que te encuentras?

-¿Que otra opción tengo?

-¡Oh! ¿Por eso insistes tanto en que no tienes futuro en la alta sociedad? ¿Qué tu reputación esa arruinada? Pobre. No me extraña que bebas. Tenemos que pensar otra manera. Piensa, Sak. ¿Qué más dijo Naoko?

-Que sabia amargo, nada mas antes de…

-He pensado mucho en ello durante esta semana. Naoko fue golpeada. Mutilada. ¿Qué tipo de hombre mata a una mujer a la que ha jurado amar? Además. ¿Qué tipo de hombre traiciona la confianza de una forma tan cruel? ¿Qué tipo de monstruo?

-Un hombre alto, moreno, encantador y astuto. Uno que gano la confianza de nuestra hermana. Un hombre que forma parte de la sociedad y que mantiene su autentica naturaleza en secreto. Una sabandija y un canalla de la peor clase.

-Apenas humano –convino Tomoyo.

Sakura asintió y regreso al mueble bar.

-No les has dicho a mama y a Chiharu los detalles del asesinato de Naoko, ¿verdad?

Tommy se acerco a ella y se sirvió un poco de brandy.

-Jamás –dijo-. Mama perdería la cordura definitivamente.

Levantaron los vasos al unísono y bebieron,. Tommy se estremeció y se le humedecieron los ojos.

-Hay una cosa que no has tenido en cuenta en u búsqueda, Sak. El asesino es todas esas cosas que dijo Naoko, pero, aunque oculte su verdadera naturaleza, puede que se revele en alguna coacción. Sus amigos cercanos serán iguales. Canallas, sabandijas y villanos.

-¿Así que, para encontrarlo, tengo que besar solo a canallas, sabandijas y villanos? La verdad es que suelen ir juntos. Así que tendré que ir a donde ellos van. A los salones de juego y a lugares desagradables.

-¡No! Es demasiado peligroso. No debes ponerte en peligro.

-Durante la última semana, he renunciado a parte de mi alma –dijo Sak-. Pero tengo que mantener la promesa que le hice a Naoko. Si no lo hago, no podré dormir por las noches. Haré lo que tenga que hacer, y te aconsejo que te mantengas alejada de mi camino.

Tommy abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla y negó con la cabeza.

-Trata de comprenderlo –dijo Sakura-. La otra opción que tengo es dejar que el asesino de nuestra hermana salga impune.

-Oh, lo comprendo –dijo Tommy-. Yo también siento la necesidad de justicia, y sé que puede ser peligroso. Solo estoy tratando de pensar cómo ayudarte.

-No te llevare conmigo.

-No esperaba que lo hicieras. Pero puedo ayudarte a asegurarnos de que mama y Chiharu no lo averigüen. Puedo mantenerlas ocupadas.

-¿Cómo? Estamos de luto, y seguiremos escándalo durante los próximas seis semanas. Los actos sociales están prohibidos. No pueden visitar a los vecinos y asistir a tomar el té. Estamos atrapadas en esta casa hasta que mama este mejor y podamos irnos a casa.

-Chiharu está inquieta. Necesita salir. Creo que podría salir por el parque e ir a la librería de Hatchard a comprar algunos libros. Ha estado pidiendo otro de los libros de la señorita Austen. Y no vendría mal comprar algo de ropa de luto. Si, y un buen vaso de vino sin diluir durante la cena le ayudara a dormir por la noche. No tenemos que preocuparnos mucho por mama. Apenas esta consiente debido al láudano que toma por las noches. Pronto hará un esfuerzo y, cuando lo haga, estaré preparada. Y deberíamos pensar en alfas historia que justifique tus salidas si se enteran. Podríamos decir que le haces compañía a una anciana, que le lees a un vecino ciego o que cuidas de una amiga enferma.

-Tommy, eres auténticamente diabólica.

-Se que no puedo detenerte, pero no pienso perder a otra hermana, Sak. Estas a punto de meterte en la guarida del dragón. Y allí donde vas, necesitaras toda la ayuda que puedas conseguir.

Sakura sintió un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo al ver la expresión de ferocidad de su hermana. ¿Hasta dónde llegaría Tommy para ayudarla?

-.

-.

-.

El suave sonido de la puerta de la biblioteca de su hermano le resulto reconfortante a Shaoran. Estar en la casa en la que se había criado hacia que se sintiera de nuevo parte de la familia.

Su hermano lo miro desde detrás de su escritorio, le dirigió una sonrisa y le indico que se sentara junto a la mesa de té.

-Sírvete una taza de té, Shaoran. Enseguida estoy contigo.

¿Te? Miro el reloj que había en una esquina de la habitación. Eran las dos. Observo los botellas del mueble bar, suspiro y se sirvió una tasa de te antes de sentarse a esperar.

El conde Lockwood, Touya escribió algunas líneas, se puso en pie y se estiro.

-Me alegra verte, Shaoran –dijo mientras se servía una taza-. Ya no nos encontramos tanto –añadió al sentarse frente a él.

-Para eso tendrías que salir de esta casa, Touya. Deduzco que aun disfrutas de la felicidad conyugal.

-¿Has venido aquí a burlarte de mí? –Pregunto su hermano con una sonrisa-. ¿O hay otra razón?

-Quería saber si enviaste a Tsukishiro a buscarme.

-Ah, Tsukishiro. No, la verdad es que no. El vino a mí, Shaoran, después de haberse decidido. Dijo que iba a pedirte ayuda y a utilizar tu experiencia en el lado oscuro de las actividades sociales. ¿Te sorprende de que se le ocurriera tu nombre?

-Supongo que no.

-Y Tsukishiro dijo que necesitaba discreción. Aunque tu comportamiento es menos que discreto, nunca he visto que hablaras de tus mujeres o de tus asuntos con los demás. Estuve de acuerdo en que eras el candidato ideal. ¿Tienes alguna objeción con respecto a ayudar al ministerio?

-Supongo que no –repitió Shaoran.

-¿Entonces cual es el problema?

-No me gusta que los demás dependan de mí.

-Shao… ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la guerra. ¿No crees que ya sea hora de hablar de ello? Soy tu hermano. No importa lo que sea, puedes confiar en mí.

-¿Quién dice que tenga algo que ver con la guerra?

-Estabas cambiado cuando regresaste a casa.

-La guerra no es algo que te deje indiferente. Si mal no recuerdo, incluso tú tardaste unos años en ver las cosas con perspectiva.

-Pero tú estabas en…

-No hace falta que me recuerdes lo que hacía. Y no he venido aquí a hablar sobre mi servicio a la corona –maldición. ¿Por qué Touya insistía en eso? ¿Acaso pensaba que la confesión era buena para el alma? No en ese caso. Jamás en ese caso. Solo Clow lo sabía. Y solo porque había estado allí.

-¿Así que has venido a quejarte por algo constructivo?

Shaoran llevo su tasa al mueble-bar y se sirvió un vaso de jerez. Al diablo con la sobriedad.

-He venido a preguntarte si tú enviaste a Tsukishiro a buscarme o si fue idea suya –le recordó a su hermano-. Y necesito información. ¿Recuerdas un escándalo que ocurrió hace años? ¿Antes de que yo naciera? ¿Algo en la década de los sesenta?

-¿El club Hellfire? – Touya arqueo las cejas-. ¿El escándalo que estuvo a punto de acabar con el gobierno?

Shaoran asintió.

-¿Eran adoradores de Satán?

-Eran réprobos de la peor clase, Shao. Sabandijas y canallas. Se consideraban a sí mismos adoradores de Satán, pero estaban más interesados en el libertinaje que en la adoración. La pena es que eran hombres influyentes, no ignorantes supersticiosos.

-¿Qué sabes de brujería Touya?

-Sé que es un disparate. Lanzar hechizos. Echar maldiciones, cosas de niños.

-Algunos se lo toman en serio.

-¿En qué andas metido, Shaoran?

-No lo sé. Pero si se que algo sucio está sucediendo ante nuestras narices. Tsukishiro sospecha de un rito de sacrificios, y creo que estoy de acuerdo. Pero no es asunto mío. Simplemente tengo que mantener los ojos bien abiertos y decirle a Tsukishiro todo lo que averigüe.

-¿Y podrás dejarlo en eso?

-¿Por qué no? Sabes lo mucho que detesto implicarme.

-Porque estás haciendo preguntas, no solo manteniendo los ojos abiertos. El problema ha despertado tu interés ¿Verdad?

Shaoran considero la pregunta. Si, suponía que era cierto. Entre el encargo de Tsukishiro y Lady Lance, la temporada se está volviendo interesante.

-Bueno, esto es ligeramente interesante. Más por lo extraño que por otra cosa. Pero no te agás ilusiones.

-Solo espero que algún día dobles la esquina y vuelvas a tu vida.

-Yo no apostaría por ello.

-Ahora tu as despertado mi interés, Shaoran. Esto es bastante intrigante. Adoradores de Satán, brujería, y algo que afecte al misterio. Esto me va a sacar de la jubilación.

Aquello era lo último que Shaoran necesitaba. Si algo le ocurría a Touya ahora que había sentado cabeza y venia un heredero en camino…

-Mantente alejado, Touya. Puedo hacer esto sin ti.

-Se que puedes. Nunca has dejado de hacer lo que hay que hacer.

-Odio echar por tierra tus esperanzas, pero soy lo que soy.

-Lo que eres es un buen hombre.

Shaoran no pudo evitar reírse mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-.

-.

-.

Nadeshiko Kinomoto se paso una mano frente a la cara.

-Llévatelas a donde quieras, Sakura, siempre y cuando las vigiles.

-Podrías venir tú también, mama. Esperaremos a que te vistas. El aire fresco te caería bien –dijo Sak.

-¿Aire fresco? ¿Eso es lo que crees que necesito? Como si eso fuera a cambiar algo –su madre miro a Chiharu y a Tomoyo, de pie detrás de Sakura-. Deberías llevar el luto debidamente. Eso es irrespetuoso para Naoko que valláis de fiesta por todo Londres como si no pasara nada.

-Nadie va de fiesta, mama. Tommy y Chiharu apenas han salido.

-Ni deberían salir. En mis tiempos, las damas no salían de casa en meses. Meses, Sakura.

Pero su madre no le había permitido ese lujo. Alguien debía encargarse de los detalles, y esa tarea había recaído en Sakura.

-Llevare a Tommy y Chiharu a la modista para comprar ropa de luto, mama. ¿Con tres para cada una bastara? Un vestido de paseo, otro para él te y otro para cenar.

-Sí. Si, tres para cada una. Y tú también Sakura. Pareces ridícula con mis vestidos.

-Si, mama. Estaremos en casa antes del té.

-Recuerda, no las pierdas nunca de vista –insistió su madre antes de derrumbarse de nuevo sobre los cojines de la cama-. Naoko estaría viva si hubieras prestado atención.

Sakura se dio vuelta sin decir nada y siguió a sus hermanas.

-Ojala hubiera sido Sakura –oyó como su madre le decía a Nakuru, la doncella-. Naoko siempre era tan dulce.

La punzada del dolor en el estomago regreso. Era cada vez más frecuente en los últimos días. Sitio las lagrimas en los ojos y el nudo en la garganta. No lloraría otra vez. No lo haría. Aunque, en el fondo de su corazón, Sakura también deseaba haber sido ella. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que vivir en aquel purgatorio constante.

-No lo ha dicho enserio, Sak –susurro Tommy cuando salieron de casa.

-Si lo ha dicho enserio. Desearía que hubiese sido cualquiera menos Naoko. Siempre fue su favorita. Por eso pensaba que podía hacer lo que quisiera. Y ahora mama muy apenas puede soportar estar en la misma habitación que yo.

-Siempre ha sido más dura contigo, Sak. Creo que es porque eres como papa; mas lista que ella, y más fuerte, y aunque seas su hija. Y aun así, ¿Qué haría sin ti? Aun seguiríamos metidas en la casa tras la muerte de papa si tú no la hubieras sacado de la cama y la hubieras devuelto al mundo. ¡Y eso fue hace siete años!

-¿Qué haría sin mi? Te tendría a ti, Tommy. Creo que tú y yo somos las únicas con sentido común en la familia, y que de Naoko y Chiharu… bueno, ellas fueron bendecidas con el encanto y la belleza.

-A nosotros no nos hace falta encanto ni belleza. Más de un chico lo dice.

-Y espero que tengas oportunidad de demostrarlo. En cuanto a mi… solo soy encantadora cuando me conviene –repitió Sakura-. Soy desagradable y seca el resto del tiempo.

Tomoyo se rio y Chiharu las alcanzo cuando llegaron al camino. Sakura deseo por enésima vez que nadie la reconociera de sus salidas nocturnas. No le gusta correr el riesgo, pero era la única manera de mantener a sus hermanas ocupadas durante el día.

Tras caminar durante unos minutos, llegaron a la tienda de su modista. Madame Marie les había hecho sus vestidos de puesta de largo: y ahora les haría los de luto.

-.

-.

-.

Con las palabras de Touya aun en la cabeza, Shaoran se había encontrado con Clow en Angelo's, el salón de su maestro de esgrima. De acuerdo con su tutor, Clow y el tenían las mismas habilidades, de modo que eran parejas para practicar.

Otros estudiantes se habían reunido a su alrededor para observarlos, y Clow estaba peleando para los espectadores. A decir verdad, Shaoran sabía que su amigo era mejor espadachín, pero tendía a dejar que la seguridad en sí mismo le nublara el juicio. Era su única habilidad, y una que Shaoran explotaba de vez en cuando.

Clow asesto el último golpe del asalto y Shaoran hiso una referencia. Con una sonrisa, Clow sugirió ir a dar un paseo a caballo por el parque antes de separarse. Un minuto después ya estaban montando en sus caballos.

-¿Vas a venir esta noche con nosotros a Bedlam, Li? –pregunto Clow.

-Depende.

-¿De si encuentras a Lady Lance? Si realmente la deseas, podemos idear algo.

-¿Un acuerdo de negocios?

-O algo más directo.

-No. Me gusta la caza. No recuerdo la última vez que sentí un desafío semejante.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas jugar a esto? ¿Y si mientras tanto ella elige a otro? –Pregunto Clow-. No creo que tengas mucho más tiempo. De hecho, incluso puede que yo lo intente.

-¿Estas sugiriendo una competición, Clow?

-Cien guineas para quién se la lleve primero a la cama.

-Mejor pistolas al amanecer –murmuro Shaoran.

-Bueno, mejor supongo que tendré que esperar a que acabes con ella.

Shaoran ignoro el comentario de Clow y saco el tema que le rondaba la cabeza desde la conversación con su hermano.

-¿Piensas alguna vez en… España?

Clow se quedo callado tanto tiempo que Shaoran dudo que lo hubiera escuchado.

-Hago lo posible por olvidarlo –contesto al fin-. Pero si. Pienso de vez en cuando. ¿Por qué?

-Antes ha surgido el tema con Touya.

-¿Sigue presionando para que le cuentes lo que hiso nuestra unidad? ¿Lo que vimos?

-Creo que lo sabe. Touya lo sabe todo, pero cree que la confesión es cura para el alma. ¿Qué crees tú, Clow?

-¿La confesión? Claro, si quieres que te cuelguen. Pero no ay necesidad de eso.

Shaoran dudaba de eso. El secreto era como un acido que iba consumiendo la poca alma que le quedaba. Su alma estaba corrompida y temía no poder distinguir entre el bien y el mal.

-Yo estaba al mando. Debería haber…

-No puedes vivir la vida replanteándote tus decisiones, Li. ¡Por amor de dios! Éramos cinco bajo tu mando. Ninguno sabíamos que hacer. Al menos tú controlaste la situación y conseguiste que no se hiciera público.

Shaoran bajo del caballo y comenzó a guiarlo con las riendas. Y a recordar. De los seis hombres asignados para la misión, solo quedaban Clow y el. Tres habían muerte en España, y Young Yang en un duelo a la semana después de regresar a Inglaterra. Yang había estado abocado a la destrucción. Y había días en los que Shaoran se preguntaba porque él y Clow no habían corrido la misma suerte.

-Yo nunca diré nada. Tienes mi palabra, Li –dijo Clow mientras se bajaba del caballo.

-Y yo aprecio tu lealtad, pero he empezado a plantearme si Touya tiene razón. Lo peor que podría pasarme es que me colgaran. Y a veces esa idea no me inquieta en absoluto. Probablemente sea lo que merezco. Lo que me ha mantenido en silencio es el escándalo que se levantaría alrededor de mi familia. El mundo ya tiene pocas cosas que ofrecer.

-Quédate un poco mas –dijo Clow con una sonrisa-. Juro que encontraremos algo que te interese. Se dé cosas que creo que podrían interesarte, pero temía que pudieras resistirte.

Shaoran se rio y ego con la cabeza. Conocía muy bien a Clow. Era tan canalla como él, o incluso un poco mas; de ahí la excursión a Bedlam. ¿Sería la invitación a Bedlam una manera de poner a prueba su estomago en cosas así?

Clow miro hacia adelante y entorno os ojos.

-Un momento. ¿No son Takashi y Eriol esos que vienen hacia nosotros?

A Shaoran no le extrañaría ver a sus hermanos en Rotten Row en una tarde soleada. Siguió la dirección del dedo de Clow y sonrió. Eriol los vio primero y cabalgo hacia ellos a toda velocidad. Takashi y el se detuvieron a apenas un metro de distancia.

-¡Buenas tardes! –Dijo Takashi mientras bajaba del caballo-. Esperábamos encontrarte aquí, Shao. Eriol y yo buscamos problemas esta noche ¿Qué nos recomiendas?

Shaoran les dirigió una sonrisa a Clow.

-Hay una excursión a Bedlam esta noche –dijo- ¿Les apetece un viaje a la locura?

Eriol pareció interesado, pero Takashi frunció el seño.

-¿Qué? ¿Los encierran con los internos para jugar a que están locos?

-Yo diría que se ríen de ellos, Takashi –dijo Eriol-. ¿Y quien dice que no estamos tan locos como ellos?

-¿Reírse de los desafortunados? ¿Qué tiene eso de divertido?

-Observar la naturaleza humana puede ser interesante –dijo Clow con una sonrisa-. De hecho podemos aprender mucho de ellos. Tienen tan pocas… inhibiciones. Seguro que a veces sus acciones tienen más lógica que las de nosotros.

Takashi les dirigió una sonrisa insegura y Shaoran supo que sus hermanos irían a Bedlam esa noche. Supuso que el también tendría que ir para vigilarlos, aunque no era la primera incursión en el lado obscuro de Londres.

-¡Atención chicos! Aquí vienen las mujeres que hemos visto antes –dijo Eriol-. Seguro que han venido para la temporada.

-Ojala pudiéramos presentarnos –dijo Takashi mirando por encima del hombro a Shaoran-. Me encantaría conocer a todas ellas, pero sobre todo a la de cabello castaño de las coletas.

Shaoran se dio la vuelta y vio a las tres mujeres que se acercaban por el camino. Reconoció a una de ellas inmediatamente; Lady Lance, vestida de negro. Que interesante verla durante el día. Las tres llevaban cajas y hablaban tranquilamente.

Lance sonrió ante algo que había dicho la chica más alta y luego levanto la mirada. Vio a Shaoran y al reconocerlo, acelero su paso.

Shaoran se aparto de su grupo y se quito el sombrero frente a ella.

-Madame –dijo con una reverencia.

El pánico fue visible en sus ojos esmeraldas, un poco más verdes a l luz del día. Ella abrió la boca probablemente tratando de recuperar la compostura mientras se sorrajaba. ¿Qué le pasaba? No había visto antes en ella semejantes muestras de inmadurez.

Por un momento pensó que seguiría su camino y lo ignoraría por completo, pero su mirada indico que estaba más preocupada por lo que pensaran sus acompañantes. Curioso.

-Señor Li-dijo ella.

-Deje que le presente a mis acompañantes-dijo Shaoran-. Mis hermanos Eriol y Takashi Li, y mi amigo, Reed Clow.

Las damas inclinaron la cabeza y saludaron educadamente. Shaoran las observo la más alta era atractiva y guardaba cierto parecido con Lance. La otra era morena y con ojos amatistas.

-Un día agradable para pasear, ¿Verdad? –comento Clow.

-Si es cierto –comento Lance.

-¿Han estado de compras? –pregunto Eriol al fijarse en las cajas.

La más joven contesto con una sonrisa.

-Sak pensó que nos haría bien salir. Yo ya me siento mejor.

¿Sak? De modo que Lady Lance era realmente Sak. ¿Sería un diminutivo?

-Siempre han dicho que el aire fresco es bueno para el cuerpo –dijo Eriol.

-¿Pasean a menudo? –pregunto Takashi.

-No tanto como nos gustaría, señor –contesto la más alta-. Pero si a veces.

-Si el ejercicio es demasiado agotador puedo prestarles mi carruaje –dijo Eriol.

Shaoran frunció el seño. Aquello era demasiado para un grupo de mujeres cuyos nombres aun no conocían.

-Llevamos fuera mucho tiempo, señor Li. Discúlpenos. Tenemos que regresar –dijo Sak.

-¿Quiere que las acompañe? –aunque sabía que no aceptaría, lo pregunto solo para molestarla. Estaba muy guapa cuando se enfadaba.

-¡No! –exclamo ella-. Quiero decir, gracias, pero no. No estamos lejos y no queremos interrumpir su paseo.

-Tal vez volvamos a encontrarnos –dijo Shaoran-. Pronto.

Sak volvió a mirar a sus acompañantes y las insto a seguir adelante con la mano.

Los hombres observaron cómo se alejaban, apreciando el movimiento de las faldas mientras caminaban.

Clow fue el primero en hablar. Miro al cielo con una sonrisa y dijo:

-¿Está nevando? Siento un frio inmenso.

-¡Valla! –Exclamo Takashi mirando a Shaoran-. Parece que no le caes muy bien. Una cosa es ignorarte a ti y otra muy diferente es ignorar a tus acompañantes.

Eriol se carcajeo.

-Ahí lo tienes. La razón por las que deberíamos aprender modales, Takashi. No queremos que una mujer hermosa nos considere indignos de saber su nombre. Ni que juzgue a nuestros acompañantes por nuestro comportamiento.

A pesar de sus palabras, los acompañantes de Shaoran comenzaron a reírse ante su disconformidad. Sak pagaría por esto.

-¿Que le has hecho, Shao? -pregunto Clow.

-Nada –contesto el-. Aun.

-.

-.


	4. Cinco y Seis

**N.A.: Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, esto es una adaptación de un libro que me gusto mucho y pues me encanto la idea de adaptarla xD**

* * *

><p>Sakura ajusto el corpiño y miro a su hermana.<p>

-Mantener ocupadas a mama y a Chiharu es más importante de lo que imaginas, Tomy. Pero, si hay algo de lo que no pueda encargarme sola, te juro que te lo diré. Te lo juro.

Tomy función el seño con suspicacia.

-Hazlo, o actuare por mi cuenta.

-¿Pero qué crees que te estoy ocultando?

-Muchas cosas, Sak. Por ejemplo ¿Quién era ese hombre? Al que has llamado señor Li y que ha intentado que nos presentáramos. No creo que hayas olvidado a alguien tan guapo.

-¿Cómo podría haberte presentado sin delatarme ante Chiharu? Nadie conoce mi nombre.

-¿De verdad? –Pregunto Tomoyo-. ¿Y cómo te llaman entonces?

-Lady Lance –ignoro la risa de Tomy mientras metía un pañuelo en el bolso-. Y no estoy segura de que el señor Li sea el tipo de hombre al que una debería presentar a sus hermanas.

-Ya me lo imaginaba –dijo Tomy-. Pero creo que no importaría. Es tan guapo. Y los demás también. ¿Por qué ocultas tu nombre Sak? Pensé que no te importaba tu reputación ahora que Naoko ha muerto.

-No me importa lo más mínimo, pero pensé que sería mejor que nadie supiera donde encontrarme. Lo último que deseo es que mama se entere de lo que estoy haciendo. Seria embarazoso que un hombre se presentara en nuestra casa pidiendo una audiencia.

Tomy se sentó en la cama y fingió angustia.

-¡Oh! Eso sería horrible, si. Horrible incluso en las mejores circunstancias. Mama se basta ella sola para ahuyentar al pretendiente más insistente.

-En cualquier caso, Tommy, cuando regresemos a Belfast y termine nuestro luto, Chiharu y tú podrán encontrar marido allí.

-Tú también Sak.

-Eso es imposible. Ahora que me conocen en Londres. ¿Cómo podría explicarle a mi marido que no me puede sacar de Belfast por miedo a que no me reconozcan como a una…? –se encogió de hombros y se rio amargamente mientras se pellizcaba las mejillas para darles color-. Yo tengo parte de culpa. He besado a más hombres que todas mis amigas juntas.

-En cuanto a eso, Sak, ¿El señor Li es uno de los que has besado?

-¡En serio, Tommy! No sé qué importa eso.

-Bueno, si no vas tras él, alguien debería hacerlo.

-Sí. Razón de más para que te mantengas alejada.

-¿Tan horrible fue?

¡NO! De hecho había sido el mejor de todos.

-Temo que pueda pensar que Chiharu y tu son… fáciles. Tendría razón para creerlo, dado que estábamos juntas. ¿Realmente querrías tener que defenderte de un hombre ardiente?

-Sí. Si se parece al señor Clow o a cualquiera de los hermanos Li. Supongo que ya abras descartado que alguno de ellos pudiera haber matado a nuestra Naoko.

-De ese grupo solo he besado al señor Shaoran Li.

-¿Y lo has descartado?

-No del todo.

-¿No del todo? ¿Cómo es posible?

-Fue… bastante precipitado y se dio la vuelta inmediatamente, así que creo que tendré que volver a hacerlo antes de descartarlo por completo.

-Ah, entiendo –dijo Tomy con una sonrisa-. Si, supongo que tendrás que hacerlo. ¿Y luego te irás por los demás Li y por el señor Clow?

-Supongo –admitió Sak-. Si no encuentro al asesino primero.

-¿Pero esta noche?

-Sak se puso la capa y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Esta noche no creo que los vea. Recuerda que voy a dónde van los sabandijas y canallas.

Shaoran se inclino sobre el hombre de Takashi y dijo:

-¿Ya has visto suficiente?

-Si acabamos de empezar –contesto su hermano-. ¿Crees que es así?

-No tengo ni idea, Takashi. También es mi primera visita.

Al llegar a hospital Bedlam y tras pagar al guardia para entrar, Shaoran no sabía que esperar, aunque tenía la sensación que no le resultaría interesante. Hasta el momento, no se había equivocado.

Habría pasado frente a varias celdas donde se encontraban los internos acurrucadas en la esquina o recitando palabras sin sentido. En una un hombre jugaba con su propia porquería, en otra una mujer enseñaba los pechos y se reía. Un hombre gritaba y maldecía, golpeando la puerta que separaba a los pacientes de los visitantes. Y por todos lados el olor a cuerpos sucios y a comida rancia.

El guardia, su guía, les contaba historias sobre como uno había sido abandonado por una amante, o de cómo otro había perdido a toda su familia en un incendio. Pero Shaoran seguía sin entender como tanta tristeza podía resultar entretenida. ¿Sería solo cuestión de gustos? Por mucho que quisiera marcharse, también quería averiguar cuál era el propósito de Clow para aquella salida, pues no era propio de su amigo organizar una salida así sin razón.

Takashi se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-No le veo el propósito a todo esto, Shao. No me interesa. No me divierte ni me entretiene. Tendrá que haber algo más.

-Observación de la naturaleza humana, según dijo Clow –susurro Shaoran en respuesta.

-Y ahora, caballeros, estamos en las comunas o la galería, como algunos la llama –dijo el guardia-. Estos internos son inofensivos. Pueden pasarla bien con ellos si lo desean. Aunque les costaría más.

Otro grupo de visitantes había llegado antes que ellos y se encontraban en la otra esquina, riéndose y señalando con el dedo. Shaoran miro hacia donde señalaban y vio a un grupo de hombres revolviéndose sobre lo que parecía ser un pedazo de carne cruda. La escena le recordó a una jauría de perros frente a una carnicería.

Clow, que había seguido caminando con Terada, Eriol y Wei, lo miro por encima del hombro, esperando una reacción, sin duda. Pero Shaoran no tenía ninguna reacción que ofrecerle. Había visto demasiadas cosas en la guerra como para inmunizarlo frente al sufrimiento humano y para darse cuenta que la maldad del hombre no tiene límites. Volvió a mirar a los internos, que seguían siendo incitados por los _"visitantes"_.

El dinero cambio de manos y entonces uno de los pacientes se aproximo a una mujer vestida con una capa con capucha. El enfermo le susurro algo que ella miro hacia el grupo que le había enviado. Sonrió, dejando ver los huecos en su dentadura, y comenzó a levantarse la falda. ¿Acaso los visitantes eran tan inmaduros que disfrutaban viendo a una enferma mental exponiéndose antes sus ojos?

Pero no paró ahí. El dinero era para otra cosa. Allí mismo, el interno que le había susurrado al oído se bajo los pantalones y ambos comenzaron a copular para regocijo de la audiencia. Shaoran se dio cuenta de que contemplar esas actividades podría resultar excitante para un buen número de personas. Sabía que había cortesanas que organizaban ese tipo de actuaciones con los dueños de los clubs privados. Pero allí, a costa de aquellos que no comprendían lo que hacían, le parecía repugnante.

-¿No parece increíble que lo que uno puede llegar a hacer por dinero? –Pregunto Clow-. Me atrevería a decir que podríamos conseguir que hicieran cualquier cosa que quisiéramos.

Shaoran parpadeo y se giro hacia su amigo.

-¿Por un pedazo de pan o de carne?

-¿Acaso te recuerda la guerra, Li?

Al oír sus pensamientos expresados en voz alta, se le puso el vello de punta. ¿Por eso Clow lo había llevado ahí?

-¿La locura? ¿La depravación?

-Ambas cosas –contesto su amigo-. Bedlam es lo más parecido al Valle de Fuego que he encontrado desde que regresamos.

¡Aquel pueblo dejado de la mano de dios!

-¿Por qué ibas a querer recordarlo, Clow? Dios sabe que he pasado años tratando de olvidarlo.

-Sí, pero había algo ahí… algo que faltaba en Londres. Una especie de chispa primitiva. Tienes que sentirlo. Algo tan… tan fundamental que no tiene nombre.

Clow estaba tratando de decirle algo mas, algo que no podía expresar con palabras y que esperaba que el comprendiera.

-Algo incivilizado –admitió.

-¡Eso es! –La expresión de Clow se torno sombría-. Es tentador ¿verdad?

Shaoran miro de nuevo a la pareja de enfermos copulando. Si, era tentador acabar con cualquier cosa civilizada. Eso era lo que le gustaba a Clow de Bedlam; el hombre primitivo, desprovisto de moral y de ley.

Sintió escalofrió por la espalda y un nudo en la garganta. Quería volver a sentir. Cualquier cosa. ¿Qué haría falta para eso? La necesidad se izo más fuerte, casi imposible de resistir. Lo deseaba, pero aun así se aferro a la poca decencia que le quedaba.

-Necesito un trago –dijo dándose la vuelta.

-.

-.

-.

Belmonde's. Por fin el libertinaje de siempre. Shaoran alivio la tensión después del segundo brandy. Esa noche se había acercado peligrosamente al abismo. Había flirteado con él durante tanto tiempo que le sorprendía haber podido distinguir la línea. Y sin embargo una parte fatalista de su cerebro sabía que se acercaba, que llegaría un día en que no podría resistir la tentación. El día en que cruzaría esa línea.

Iba caminando atreves del salón tras haber cambiado algunas monedas por fichas cuando paso por el vestíbulo. La noche estaba llena de sorpresas. Allí estaba Sak, mas adorable que de costumbre, hablando amistosamente con el portero. Y el sabia porque. No tenía entrada.

Se acerco a ellos y dijo:

-Oh, aquí estas, querida. No te retrases –le quito la capa y se la entrego al portero-. Biddle, asegúrate de que pueda entrar sin problemas en el futuro, ¿entendido?

-Sí, señor. Lo habría hecho, pero ella no había mencionado su nombre.

-Es tímida –agrego Shaoran mientras tomaba a Sak del brazo-. Muy tímida. Pero a partir de ahora utilizara mi nombre, ¿verdad, querida?

Sakura se quedo estupefacta y simplemente asintió.

-Me alegra volver a verte, Sak. Apuesto a que has venido aquí buscándome.

-Puede apostar a que no, señor. No tenía idea de que estaría aquí –dijo ella-. Imagine que usted y sus amigos estarían en alguna reunión aristocrática.

-Es más probable que me encuentre aquí o en cualquier otra taberna que en una reunión social. Pero dime qué haces aquí.

-Estaba buscando…

-Si, al hombre adecuado, creo que dijiste la otra noche. Pero creo que has venido al lugar equivocado, Sak. Los únicos hombres aquí son los hombres inadecuados.

-¿Usted incluido?

-Entiendo. Bien, entonces supongo que al menos debería darle las gracias por no delatarme esta tarde.

-Mis acompañantes se quedaron perplejos ante tu desaire. Creo que me debes una por eso. Soy capaz de soportar respuestas impertinentes, y lo habría hecho de a ver conocido el motivo.

Sakura no contesto, y el agarro una copa de vino de una de las bandejas.

-No tanto como la otra noche, pero si. Me he convertido en admiradora de coraje embotellado.

-¿Has quedado con alguien aquí, Sak? ¿O estás sola?

-Sola.

-En cuanto a mi nombre, señor.

-Si prefieres que me dirija formalmente, madame, tendría que darme su nombre completo.

-No he tenido que darlo hasta ahora, señor.

-¿Entonces como quieres que me dirija a usted?

-¿Por qué no lo olvidamos? Con "madame" servirá. En cualquier caso, ya no creo que importe mucho.

-¿Entonces debo suponer que está a punto de tomar una decisión?

-No hay ninguna decisión que tomar, señor Li. Aun tengo que encontrar…

-Al hombre adecuado, si. Ya me lo imaginaba. Y también imagino que yo no cumplo sus requisitos.

-Creo que eso sería… algo bueno –dijo ella.

-¿Entonces cual es su objetivo aquí esta noche? Ha dicho que no ha quedado con nadie, así que…

-Pensé que vería a alguien conocido.

-Y así ha ocurrido, madame. Me ha visto a mí.

-Oh, cielos –dijo ella.

-No es la respuesta que esperaba, pero almenas es sincera.

-De hecho pensé que este sería un establecimiento frecuentado por hombres que no asisten a menudo a reuniones de alta sociedad.

-¿Buscando nuevos terrenos de caza, mi querida Sak?

-No. Si –Sak negó con la cabeza y lo miro. La mirada en aquellos ojos esmeraldas le advirtió que estaba a punto de mentir-. Quería aprender a jugar.

Interesante, tenía más inventiva de lo que pensaba. Lástima que no supiera con quien estaba ablando.

-Permítame. Ya le sugeriría empezar con el rojo y negro o el blackjack. Las reglas son más simples que los demás juegos populares, y es más fácil seguir la partida.

La condujo a una mesa de rojo y negro y le explico cómo jugar. Cuando ella asintió, él le entrego una ficha.

-Inténtelo, madame. No hay nada como el riesgo para sentir la excitación.

-Yo no estoy arriesgando nada –dijo ella levantando la ficha con una sonrisa-. ¿A usted le resulta excitante?

Shaoran se carcajeo. Sak le resultaba arrebatadora cuando sonreía. Ojala lo hiciera más a menudo.

-Siento la excitación incluso ahora –dijo.

Sak se giro hacia la mesa y le entrego su copa, pero no antes de que Shaoran advirtiera su rubor. Sak observo la partida y, tras tres rondas, coloco la ficha sobre el rojo y se aparto.

Salió rojo, y ella le agarro la manga entusiasmada.

-¿Y ahora que ago?

-Apuesta otra vez o recoja tu ganancia y abandona la mesa.

-¿Qué crees que debo hacer?

-Si no apuestas, no ganas, Sak.

Sak dejo las fichas donde estaban y, de nuevo salió rojo. Se volvió hacia él y dijo:

-¿Otra vez?

-Y otra, y otra más, si lo deseas.

Tras meditarlo unos instantes, Sak asintió con la cabeza hacia el crupier para que dejase la apuesta donde estaba. Shaoran se acerco a su oído.

-¿Cómo te sientes viendo que tu fortuna depende de una carta, Sak?

-Su fortuna –le recordó ella-. Y hace que me sienta excitada.

Shaoran gimió solo con pensarlo. Lo que daría el por hacerle sentir esa excitación. Sak se giro al oír el sonido y lo miro extrañada.

-Oh, debería haberle devuelto el dinero, ¿verdad?

-¡Negro! –grito el crupier.

-Demasiado tarde –dijo Shaoran-. Hemos perdido. ¿Y ahora como te sientes?

-Decidida a ganarlo de nuevo.

-Creo que no te he hecho un gran favor, Sak. Tienes la actitud de una jugadora incorregible. Pronto estarás sin banca y será culpa mía.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, pero podría enseñarte otras formas de arriesgar. Formas de encontrar esa misma excitación y más.

-¿Podría?

Oh, que revelador. Si fuese realmente una cortesana, habría sabido interpretar esa insinuación. Tal vez fuera una aventurera, o estuviera buscando realmente un protector. Una vez más, sintió curiosidad. ¿Quién sería realmente? ¿Y cuál sería su juego? Le tomo la mano y la condujo hacia el otro extremo de salón, donde se encontraba una de las alcobas privadas.

Tras entrar en la alcoba, corrió las cortinas y la obscuridad os envolvió. Palpo su cintura esbelta y la presiono contra su pecho. El instinto le condujo a sus labios y, nada mas rosarlos, Sak emitió un suspiro de sorpresa. Shaoran se detuvo para mordisquearle el labio inferior y deslizar la mano por su espalda, pegándola más a él. Sak le rodeo el cuello con los brazos e intento buscar más intimidad. Si, unos segundos más y seria suya.

Le beso la mandíbula hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja, donde se detuvo y deslizo la lengua sobre su piel hasta que ella se estremeció.

-¿Qué precio, dulce Sak? Di tus condiciones.

Sak gimió y él se perdió. Tendría cualquier cosa que deseara. El no era un colegial, pero le hacía sentir como si lo fuera, atrapada en su primer beso.

Regreso a sus labios y se mantuvo allí. Sak tendría que ponerse de puntillas para lograr el contacto final. La elección seria suya. Pero Shaoran conocía bien a las mujeres, y efectivamente se elevo hacia él. ¿Podría poseerla allí, sobre el banco situado en la pequeña alcoba? ¿Debería llevársela a la cama? ¿O acaso ella preferiría irse a otro sitio? ¿A sus aposentos, tal vez?

La cortina se descorrió y el hechizo se rompió.

-¡Maldición! -Sak oyó decir a alguien.

Parpadeo y volvió en si con un respingo. Shaoran Li la estabilizo colocándole un brazo alrededor de la cintura mientras sus hermanos, Clow y Terada y un hombre rubio que él no conocía los contemplaba con un interés descarado.

El Señor Terada frunció el ceño y dijo:

-¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo, Li?

El señor Li suspiro y la soltó.

-Pensé que era evidente, Terada. La pregunta sería que diablos están haciendo tú aquí.

-Vamos, chicos, ¿no podemos ser todos amigos otra vez? –Dijo Clow-. No es como si fuera la esposa de alguien.

-Y tampoco es la amante de nadie –dijo el señor Li-. Por lo tanto, está abierta a proposiciones de cualquier tipo.

-Yo doblo la cantidad que te haya ofrecido –dijo el señor Terada.

Entonces Sakura se dio cuenta que estaban pujando por ella como si fuese un caballo en una subasta. Pensaban que estaba en venta. ¿Y por qué no? Su comportamiento había formado semejante especulación. Sintió como se le calentaban las mejillas.

-Señor Terada, no tiene usted dinero suficiente para comprarme, y tampoco usted, señor Li. Se lo habría dicho si me lo hubiera preguntado. Absténgase de dirigirse a mí en el futuro.

Y, sin más, levanto la barbilla y se alejo de ellos con lo que espero fuese la mayor dignidad posible.

Y se encontró cara a cara con la realidad de su posición. Estaba sola. En un salón de juego. Con dos hombres dispuestos a tenerla. El señor Terada era tosco en sus maneras, pero el señor Li era incluso más peligroso a su modo. Había estado a punto de seducirla nada más con un beso.

Pero lo peor era que ella seguía sin saber la verdad. El beso de Li había resultado confuso. Había jugado con ella, rosando sus labios, mordisqueándola, besándole el lóbulo. Al volver a su boca su aliento era cálido y húmedo. En algún momento se había humedecido los labios, ¿pero cuándo? Y entonces habían sido interrumpidos.

Si Shaoran Li era el asesino de Naoko, ¿su hermana no habría mencionado un rasgo más? Su seducción era lo suficientemente trascendente para haber segado a Naoko, pero, de todas las cosas que podía haber dicho sobre él, ¿había mencionado su sabor amargo y como se humedecía los labios? ¿Qué había de sus ojos enigmáticos e insondables? ¿Su sonrisa burlona o su inteligencia?

Se estremeció y volvió a la realidad. ¡Qué tonta! Aquel momento no había significado nada para Shaoran Li, y menos para ella; además, tenía cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse. La próxima vez que estuvieran juntos, lo besaría directamente. Observo a la multitud de jugadores, de pie junto a las mesas, sentados frente a los cupiere, hablando en grupos, y se dio cuenta que no podía soportar la idea de besar a alguien más por esa noche. Ni nunca. El estomago le dio un vuelco y se tambaleo. Estuvo a punto de doblarse por el dolor. "Véngame, Sak"

El señor Li se coloco a su lado, la estabilizo y la condujo hacia el vestíbulo.

-¿Necesito ayuda, madame?

-¡No! Creo que ya ha hecho lo suficiente, señor. Vuelva con sus amigos.

-Si no puedo acompañarla, permita que Biddle le consiga un carruaje.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, su capa aparecí frente a ella y el señor Li se la puso sobre los hombros. Inmediatamente, Biddle salió a la calle y levanto la mano para parar un carruaje. Antes de que Sak pudiera protestar, Shaoran estaba subiéndola al carruaje y preguntándole la dirección. Ella abrió la boca para responder pero se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-Dígale al cochero que gire a la derecha en White hall y yo le indicare donde parar.

-Ha merecido la pena intentarlo, Sak –dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa.

Sakura se ahorro tener que contestar cuando el carruaje empezó a moverse.

-.

-.

-.

Edward se aclaro la garganta por tercera vez y Shaoran se dio cuenta que el mayordomo no se iba. Se incorporo y se paso los dedos por el pelo todo revuelto; señal de una noche inquieta.

-¿Qué pasa, Edwards?

-Una nota señor. Es urgente.

Shaoran descorrió las cortinas de la cama y contemplo la luz del sol a media mañana. Luego saco los pies de la cama y tomo la nota de Edwards. Reconoció la letra y el sello de Reed Clow. ¿Qué diablos pasaría a esas horas de la mañana? Rompió el sello y leyó la carta.

Se puso de pie y fue a lavarse la cara al lavabo.

-Dile a Clow que bajare cuando me haya vestido, Edward. Dile a la cocinera que prepare café.

-¿Café, señor?

-Sí, café –por una vez, era demasiado pronto para empezar a beber. Y demasiado importante.

Edward hizo una referencia y cerró la puerta tras él.

Shaoran se seco la cara con la toalla de algodón u se contemplo asqueado en el espejo. No tenía tiempo de afeitarse. Se peino rápidamente y se puso los pantalones que Edward le había dejado preparados la noche antes. Se vistió en un santiamén y bajo a la biblioteca.

-Dime que estas bromeando, Clow –dijo mientras se acercaba a la cafetera para servir dos tazas. Llevo su tasa al escritorio y se sentó.

-No bromeo, Li –dijo Clow sentándose frente a él-. Y creí que ya se lo he dicho a todos nuestros amigos.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Después de que te marcharas anoche, Takashi y Eriol decidieron ir a Thackery's a ver mujeres estaban disponibles. Terada y yo fuimos a buscar amigos a los muelles. Sabes la predilección de Terada por los fumadores de opio.

-Creí que lo había dejado.

-Sí, bueno, parece que no del todo. Al menos no anoche. Querías ir a uno de sus sitios habituales y pedir una pipa. Yo lo observe, deje que fumaria un poco y lo lleve a casa. Conseguí meterlo a su habitación y, de camino a la salida, me detuve a tomar un brandy en su sala. Y entonces… entonces, cuando estaba en la puerta oí el disparo.

-¿Pero como sabes que ha sido un suicidio? Pudo ser alguien que entro a robar. Pudo ser un accidente.

-Dejo una nota, Li. Y la pistola estaba a su lado

La mente de Shaoran se negaba a asimilar la idea. ¿Muerto? ¿Yoshiyuki Terada? Habían sido amigos desde Eton. Habían jugado en el mismo equipo de cricket. Se habían alistado juntos en el ejército, aunque no había estado en la misma unidad. Habían salido de situaciones difíciles y habían cubierto las indiscreciones del otro. Y, hasta que Lady Lance, apareciera en escena, apenas habían discutido.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto, mas para sí mismo y para Clow.

-Algo sobre estar cansado de esta vida, y de no poder tener las cosas que más deseaba.

-Eso es una tontería. Ninguno consigue todo lo que quiere. Terada lo sabía.

Clow busco en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y saco una hoja sellado, que dejo sobre el escritorio.

-Tú la veras antes que yo –dijo.

En la carta, Terada había escrito: _**para aquella que ha embriagado mi corazón**_.

-¿Piensas que va dirigida a…?

-Lady Lance –confirmo Clow-. Estaba obsesionado con ella, que la buscaba siempre que salía de casa. Quedo hechizado cuando la beso.

-No… no sabía que fuese tan grave.

-Yo pensaba que no. Y dudo que hubiera importado. Tú tienes tus propios planes para la dama.

-Si hubiera sabido…

-¿Qué? ¿Habrías renunciado a ella a favor de Terada?

A Shaoran se le nublo la visión durante unos segundos. ¿Renunciar a ella? No. Por mucho que se avergonzara, no habría renunciado a ella para nada del mundo, y aquella certeza resultaba desconcertante. ¿En qué momento había pasado a ser algo más que un interés pasajero?

-¿Qué dices, Clow?

-Lee la carta. Yo lo he hecho, y no me disculpare.

Shaoran contemplo la carta. Las letras apenas eran legibles. Terada debía estar semi inconsciente cuando la escribió. No quería violar la privacidad de su amigo, pero aun así quería saber si había algo que debería haber visto. Algo que él pudiera haber hecho para impedirlo. Desdoblo la carta y leyó las pocas líneas en las que Terada confesaba su amor eterno y rogaba perdón por su comportamiento. Juraba que la amaría mejor en la otra vida que en aquella.

Levanto la cabeza y miro a Clow.

-¿Crees…?

-No podía tenerla, así que no quiso seguir viviendo.

-¿Por ella?

-Tal vez no fuera todo culpa suya, pero desde luego tuvo algo que ver.

-¿Qué ha dicho la policía?

-Les he mentido –confeso Clow-. No han visto la nota. Les dije que Terada estaba borracho y que la pistola debió dispararse por accidente cuando lo estaba guardando. La nota no puede cambiar nada. Lo que ha hecho ella no puede castigarse por la ley.

-Todo esto es inconcebible. No puedo entender que Terada se enamorase de ella tanto sin recibir ningún tipo de respuesta por su parte. Que yo sepa, ella nunca lo alentó.

-Oh, por el amor de dios, Li. Lo beso ¿Cuántas mujeres conoces que vean a un hombre y lo besen sin más?

No había respuesta a aquello. Por poco que fuera, había servido para hechizar a Yoshiyuki Terada.

-Entregare esta carta, Clow. Cuenta con ello.

-.

-.

-.

Sakura regreso a Belmonde's con la esperanza de no volver a encontrarse con Shaoran Li. A pesar del desastre de la noche anterior, sabía que tenía manera de entrar en otros salones de juegos de la ciudad, pero, mientras tanto, se conformaría con ese.

Biddle le dirigió una sonrisa y le permitió pasar. Una vez dentro, comenzó a buscar el lugar donde cambiar dinero por fichas.

-Buenas noches, madame –dijo una voz familiar detrás de ella.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el señor Reed Clow, que la miraba de forma desafiante.

-Señor Clow, me alegro volver a verlo esta noche.

-¿De verdad?

Al ver su sonrisa, Sak se dio cuenta que no lo había besado a él. Tenía el pelo y los ojos obscuros. Tal vez podría eliminarlo como sospechoso esa misma noche.

-Claro que sí. A pesar de los acontecimientos de anoche, no lo culparía a usted por el comportamiento indebido de sus amigos.

-¿Entonces no ha hablado con el señor Li esta noche?

-No lo he visto, ¿Por qué?

-Oh, por nada, _madame_ –le tomo el codo la condujo hacia el medio del salón.

-¿Qué juego prefiere?

-Solo he jugado rojo y negro, aunque el señor Li me enseño también a jugar Blackjack.

Clow le entrego varias fichas y Sak se pregunto si acaso las mujeres no compraban sus propias fichas, o si se trataba de mera acto de cortesía.

-Deseo pagar mis fichas, señor. ¿Cuánto cuestan estas? Para poder devolvérselo.

-Cinco libras cada una, aunque no hace falta que se preocupe. Puedo permitírmelo.

Aun así, a Sakura no le gustaba la idea de estar en deuda con el señor Clow. Abrió su bolso u comprobó con angustia que solo tenía diez libras, y eso significaría que tendría que caminar hasta casa. Le entrego al señor Clow sus diez libras y dos de sus fichas.

-¿Juega con un pequeño presupuesto, _madame_?

-Estoy segura que apostare más cuando este familiarizada con los juegos. Siendo novata…

-Es mejor ser sensata –concluyo el-. Se me ocurre, madame, que estamos en desventaja. No nos han presentado formalmente, y no sé como referirme a usted formalmente.

-Con _"madame"_ bastara – contesto ella con una sonrisa. Se pregunto si podría solo llevarlo a una alcoba, besarlo y marcharse-. No me importaría tomar una copa de vino señor Clow.

-Sí, creo que le vendría bien querida, creo que la necesitara.

Que frase tan extraña. Camino con el asta una ponchera situada junto a las alcobas. Le sirvió una tasa mientras ella contemplaba a sus alrededores. Había más gente, y hacían mucho ruido.

-No he visto que hubiera vino –dijo el señor Clow cuando le entrego la taza-. Pero el poche de ron es muy bueno aquí. Beba, querida.

Tiene razón. El poche estaba delicioso, aunque un poco fuerte. Tras dar un segundo trago, Sakura miro hacia las alcobas. ¿Seria un buen momento para descartar al señor Clow como sospechoso? El pareció leerle el pensamiento cuando la agarro del brazo y la condujo hacia una cortina abierta.

-Pareces cansada, querida. ¿Nos sentamos mientras esperamos?

¿Esperar? ¿A qué?

-Se comporta de una manera muy misteriosa señor Clow. No es la primera vez que alude a algo inminente.

-Shaoran Li debería de llegar en cualquier momento, ¿No había quedado con él?

-No. No teníamos planes. De hecho, preferiría no verlo esta noche.

-¿De verdad? –Clow pareció sorprendido con su respuesta. Se sentó junto a ella y le giño un ojo-. No creo que Li se detenga ante sus preferencias.

-Sin embargo, usted si podría detenerlo, señor –dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras colocaba una mano en su brazo.

-Si me sonríe así otra vez, estaré tentado. ¿Pero está intentando ponerme en contra de mi amigo? No funcionara, madame. El último hombre que se enfrento a Li, cometió suicidio.

-Estoy segura que es lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar la voluntad del señor Li.

-Sin duda, _madame_, pero no quiero tenerlo como enemigo.

Sakura inclino la cabeza y le dirigió la más dulce de las sonrisas.

Si no la besaba él, tendría que tomar la iniciativa.

Clow parpadeo, separo los labios y se inclino ante ella.

-Y aquí viene,_madame_ –dijo en tono confidencial. Se puso en pie y le hiso una reverencia antes de saludar al señor Li y alejarse en dirección a las mesas.

-Buenas noches, señor Li –dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie.

Shaoran Li le puso una mano en el hombro y la condujo de nuevo al interior de la alcoba.

-Hasta ahora, quizá, pero me temo que no irá mejor, madame.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Algo? Si. Podría decirse que sí.

-¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer?

-Puede regresar con el demonio que la engendro.

-¿Qué?

-Ya me ha oído, _madame_. Por fin la he entendido –apenas podía creer su duplicidad.

¿Cómo podría tener ese aspecto tan inocente y a la vez ser una sirena que llevaba a los hombres a la muerte?

-¿Qué… que le he hecho yo, señor Li?

-Lo mismo que a muchos más hombres, madame. Burlarse, flirtear y hacerles perder la razón.

-¿Yo? ¿Lo he llevado a algún lugar al que no quisiera ir, señor Li? Porque habría jurado que era usted el que…

Shaoran miro a su alrededor, consiente por primera vez de que estaban llamando la atención. La sentó en el banco y serró las cortinas.

-Si cree que va a dejarme por tonto, se equivoca. De hecho, madame pienso delatarla.

-¿Por tonto? ¿Delatarme? Explíquese, señor Li.

-¿Quién es realmente Sak, la que se hace llamar Lady Lance? ¿Cuál es su juego, si no es el de dejar tontos a todos los hombres de Londres?

-No necesitan mi ayuda para eso, señor Li. La mayoría son tontos de por sí.

-¿Terada era uno de esos, _madame_? ¿Se ha propuesto que yo sea el próximo?

-¿El señor Terada? ¿Qué tiene que ver el en todo esto?

Shaoran saco la nota del bolsillo y se la entrego.

-Léala, _madame_, y mire si puede descifrarla.

Se controlo mientras ella desdoblaba la nota y la leía. Su mano empezó a temblar y su cara se volvió pálida.

-¿Qué ha hecho, señor Li?

-Se ha suicidado, por desearla.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero pronto las controlo. Era una mujer muy dura si lograba manejar sus emociones con esa rapidez. Le quito la nota y volvió a guardársela en el bolsillo.

-Siento su muerte, pero yo no hice nada para alentarlo. Sabe que intente en varias ocasiones…

-Lo beso, _madame_. Y no fue un beso en la mejilla, según me han dicho. Si no llama a eso alentar, ¿entonces qué es? ¿Tiene que abrirse de piernas ante un hombre? ¿Es eso?

-¿Qué puedo decir salvo que lo siento? –pregunto ella.

-Me resarciré, _madame_. A mi manera.

-¿Y cómo es eso?

-Dejare al descubierto su juego. Sea quien sea, sea cual sea su propósito, se lo mostrare a todo Londres. Cuando haya terminado, no será recibida bien en ninguna parte, salvo en el burdel del que haya salido. Las mujeres que juegan con hombres tienen un nombre, y usted lo lleva bien.

-Esto es la guerra –murmuro ella-. Entonces béseme. Un beso de verdad. Solo una vez, a modo de despedida. Luego podrá irse con mi bendición.

-¿Quiere un beso? –tenía razón. No era mejor que una prostituta cualquiera. Se inclino hacia ella como si realmente fuera a besarla-. Ni lo sueñes, Sak no obtendrás eso de mí.

-.

-.

-.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un comentario no cuesta mucho, y sube mucho el animo<strong>_


	5. Siete y Ocho

**N.A.****: Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, esto es una adaptación de un libro que me gusto mucho y pues me encanto la idea de adaptarla xD**

* * *

><p>La tarde se alargaba mientras Sak contemplaba su reflejo en el espejo de su tocador. Seguía con la camisola. Tenía ojeras y el pelo suelto. Tomy le había llevado te y una tostada, y continuaba yendo a su habitación para verla cada quince minutos.<p>

Estaba hecha un desastre. Había pasado toda la noche con un intenso dolor de estomago, y no podía pensar con claridad. Fue al armario y se probó un vestido tras otro.

Nada le quedaba bien. Pero los vestidos nuevos de _madame_Marie llegarían al día siguiente y por fin tendría algo apropiado. Finalmente se decidió por un vestido gris obscuro y llamo a Nakuru para que la ayudara a vestirse.

-Gracias a Dios que vas a bajar por fin, señorita Sakura –dijo la doncella-. Lady Sonomi ha llegado hecha una furia. Ha estado hablando con su madre desde que llego, diciendo que quiere verlas a ustedes. No me extrañaría que las sacara a rastras de la cama si no bajara.

¡Maldición! Era lo último que necesitaba; mas interferencias con sus planes.

-¡Y mire! ¿Qué le ocurre, señorita Sakura? Esta en los huesos. No podemos ponerle un corsé o parecerá un palo.

Sakura se quedo quieta mientras Nakuru le pasaba el vestido por encima de la cabeza y le ataba los cordones por la espalda. Luego se sentó para que pudiera cepillarle el cabello. Apenas escuchaba las palabras de la doncella.

No podía dejar de pensar en la terrible escena de Belmonde's la noche anterior. Shaoran Li había pasado de ser un pretendiente a un adversario en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Le hacía a ella responsable del suicidio del señor Terada. ¿Tendría razón? ¿Era culpa suya? Había estado casi toda la noche despierta, tratando de recordar que había dicho o hecho que fuera capaz de provocar esa reacción. ¿El beso? ¿Algo tan insignificante?

Y aun así un beso era lo que había encandilado a Naoko; algo tan significativo que era lo único que había podido decirle para identificar al asesino. ¿Acaso el beso había resultado tan letal como el del asesino? ¿Se había convertido ella en aquello en lo que perseguía?

Pero igual de horrible era la promesa del señor Li de exponerla ante todo Londres. Había pensado que no le importaría, pero se daba cuenta de su error.

La vergüenza que haría pasar a su madre y hermanas seria monumental. Y ella se vería obligada a oír la reprimenda de su madre por toda la eternidad.

Tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Tenía que impedir que el señor Li descubriera quien era. Obviamente, lo mejor era desaparecer por completo del panorama social Londinense. No podía encontrarla si no salía de casa o iba allí a donde pudiera seguirla.

Simplemente tendría que valorar las cosas; vengar a Naoko por un lado, asegurar el futuro de sus hermanas por el otro. Y eso significaría encontrar la manera de evitar al señor Li a toda costa, así como a sus amigos y hermanos.

-¡Ya está! –Anuncio Nakuru-. Esta prefecta, señorita Sakura. Corra a la sala. Lady Sonomi ha dicho que se reunirá con ustedes cuando termine de hablar con la señora Kinomoto.

Y, fiel a su palabra. Sakura apenas había llegado a la sala cuando Lady Sonomi hizo su aparición.

-¡Oh, queridas! Acabo de enterarme de todo, ¡Su pobre madre! Bueno, no importa. Ahora estoy aquí y me encargare de sus tareas.

-Gracias _madame_, pero hay poco que hacer.

Lady Sonomi miro a Sakura con desconfianza.

-Sakura, ¿verdad? Eran unas niñas, la última vez que Nadeshiko las llevo de visita. A todas. Bien tienen buen aspecto –examino tras mirarlas de arriba abajo-. Eso hará que mi tarea sea más fácil.

-_Madame,_ estamos de luto –dijo Sakura-. Y mi madre ha dicho que partiremos a Belfast cuando se encuentre con fuerzas.

-Eso ha cambiado, Sakura. La he hecho entrar en razón. Seria aun más escandaloso desperdiciar este viaje. Y un error huir. El tiempo pasa, queridas y ya no son tan jóvenes.

-De luto –repitió Sakura.

-Queridas, han pasado casi seis semanas. En Londres, el luto por una hermana dura tres meses, pero el luto riguroso dura seis semanas. Pueden olvidarse del negro. Esta tarde, iremos a mi modista y encargaremos mas vestidos.

-Pero… -comenzó Tomy.

-No, ya está decidido. Su madre se muestra insistente –la mujer se sentó en el sofá entre Tomy y Chiharu y se hizo cargo de la tetera, al igual que se había hecho cargo de todo lo demás. Tras servir una taza, miro a las tres hermanas por orden.

-Sakura, tu vestido será verde ciruela obscuro. Tomoyo, tu de malva grisáceo. Y Chiharu, tu vestirás con… color castaño rojizo.

-¿Pero de que servirá, Lady Sonomi, si no vamos a salir en sociedad?

-Bueno, sí. Eso no sería apropiado. Pero, es una etapa del luto, si pueden asistir a reuniones sociales privadas, cenas, musicales. Nada de bailes, por supuesto, ni teatros. Y no podéis ser presentadas en la corte estando de luto, así que para eso tendrán que esperar otras seis semanas más. Pero insisto en que no podemos perder esta oportunidad. Es hora de que sean presentadas en sociedad aunque de manera discreta. Deben hacer contactos y comenzar a crear una _"presencia"_ en los círculos apropiados, lo cual les será de utilidad en un futuro. No pueden regresar corriendo a Belfast. El año que viene será muy tarde. Alguna de ustedes –hizo una pausa y miro a Sakura-. Ya estará demasiado mayor.

-¡Oh, sí! –Exclamo Chiharu-. Sería una pena haber venido hasta Londres y no conocer a nadie. Y creo que ya estamos lo suficientemente recuperadas para asistir a pequeñas reuniones, ¿verdad, Sak?

-Bueno, yo…

-Tu madre también lo cree, querida –dijo Lady Sonomi.

Sakura miro a Tomy en busca de apoyo, pero no lo encontró. Sus hermanas estaban aburridas, y Tomy ya había expresado su intención de ayudarla en su investigación.

-Reuniones muy pequeñas, por favor –combino con un suspiro de resignación-. ¿Mi madre a dicho si nos acompañara?

-Está demasiado devastada para salir en público, Sakura –dijo Lady Sonomi con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Ahora podemos empezar a hacer planes?

Sak les sirvió el té a sus hermanas y se sentó mientras la amiga de su madre tomaba las riendas. Les dijo que tendrían que elegir un vestido cada una para que ella se lo llevase a su lavandera y que esta los tiñese en un tono apropiado para la segunda etapa de luto. Dijo también que el día siguiente iría a buscarlas para llevarlas a la modista, para que les tomaran las medidas y que seleccionaran los tejidos y estilos del catalogo. Por la noche organizaría una pequeña cena en su casa para que fueran presentadas en sociedad. Después tendrían que esperar las invitaciones pertinentes, cuya adecuación se encargaría ella misma de determinar. Con su tutela y consejo, estaba segura de que podría salvar la temporada. Para cuando llegara Septiembre, concluirían con el luto y podrían salir libremente en sociedad.

Y lo único en lo que pensaba Sak era que las cosas se complicaban mas a cada instante. Y se volvían más peligrosas. ¿Y si Shaoran Li o uno de sus amigos estaba invitado a la cena de Lady Sonomi?

- .

- .

- .

- .

- .

- .

-Me alegro de verte, Li –dijo Tsukishiro desde detrás de su escritorio-. Siéntate.

-Se porque me has hecho venir aquí –dijo Li.

-¿Entonces o has oído?

-¿Yoshiyuki Terada? Si, lo he oído. El funeral es mañana. Acabo de llegar de presentar lis condolencias a sus padres.

-¿Qué? ¿Terada ha muerto? No puedo creerlo. Sus padres son amigos míos. La semana pasada estuve cenando en su casa. Yoshiyuki estaba allí y parecía estar bien. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Li pensó en la nota que llevaba guardada en el bolsillo. ¿La verdad, o la versión alterada?

-Un accidente. Había bebido. Al parecer la pistola se disparo mientras se desvestía. Una tragedia.

-¡Dios mío! Entre tú y yo, nunca pensé que Yoshiyuki fuese especialmente… digamos que brillante, pero nunca pensé que acabaría así.

-Si no era por Terada, ¿para qué me has llamado?

-Me preguntaba si tendrías algo que contarme. ¿Algún progreso? –pregunto Tsukishiro.

-Me temo que no. No es el tipo de informaron que se oye en un baile, dijiste que querías que fuese discreto. He estado husmeando, pero de momento no tengo nada.

-Hubo otro accidente antes de anoche. Otra joven, las mismas marcas. Murió antes de que la encontraran. Con esta van cinco, Li. Y cada vez menos espaciadas.

-Ojala tuviera noticias, pero no lo tengo –murmuro Shaoran-. Pero tarde o temprano me enterare de algo.

-Nunca había tenido un caso que me preocupara tanto como este –dijo Tsukishiro-. Tengo a mis mejores hombres trabajando en esto, pero seguimos atorados. Pensé que, llamándote a ti, contaríamos con una fuente nueva para nosotros. Ahora me temo que no me queda más remedio que pedirte que arriesgues más. ¿Considerarías la idea de tomar un papel más activo? Sea el que sea que esté haciendo esto, es condenadamente liso.

Shaoran quiso negarse. No era un cobarde, y por otro lado no quería que nadie dependiese de él. Pero el sacrificio de mujeres tenía que cesar.

-He estado algo distraído los últimos días, pero ahora tengo la cabeza más despejada. Créeme que si hay algo que encontrar, lo encontrare.

-Ten cuidado. Esos monstros no tienen conciencia. No conocen las reglas de la sociedad. Si se enteras de que alguien está haciendo preguntas… no dudarían en acabar contigo.

-Tendré cuidado.

-Li, si no quieres hacer esto, dímelo ahora y buscare a otro. Pero no puedo quedarme sentado ignorando esto.

-He dicho que lo haría y lo hare. Te traeré algo durante la semana.

-Cuenta con ello –Tsukishiro suspiro profundamente-. Y el ministerio también –susurro mientras devolvía la atención a los papeles.

- .

- .

- .

- .

- .

Sakura no se atrevía a volver a Belmonde's. Sospechaba que Shaoran Li estaría esperándola allí. Pero la noche anterior había escuchado una conversación sobre un pequeño salón llamado Thackery's. Paro un carruaje al llegar a la calle Ranelagh y simplemente dio el nombre del lugar, con la esperanza que no estuviera tan lejos.

Sorprendentemente estaba cerca de Belmonde's. Thackery's resulto tener menos requisitos para entrar. El lugar era excesivo. La decoración había pasado la barrera del buen gusto y bordeaba lo opulento.

El salón principal era grande y albergaba una escalera que conducía a un entresuelo con una barandilla de latón que bordeaba todo el salón. Del hecho colgaba una enorme lámpara de araña al mismo nivel que el entresuelo. El efecto era deslumbrante.

Vio que había varias mujeres de pie junto a la barandilla observando la actividad desde arriba, e imaginando que la presencia femenina seria más común en ese lugar que en Belmonde's. No se sintió tan fuera de lugar hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba llamando la atención, y no se sentía muy cómoda.

Un lacayo advirtió su incomodidad y le dijo:

-Tal vez estaría más cómoda arriba, madame.

Todas las mujeres que veía abajo iban acompañadas. Aun así, había varios hombres visibles en el entresuelo. Le dirigió una sonrisa al lacayo y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Desde su posición, podía ver todo el salón. Vio algunas caras conocidas. Creyó distinguir a Eriol Li, pero desapareció entre la multitud. Tanto mejor. Aunque Eriol y Takashi tenían el pelo oscuro, sus ojos no eran del color que buscaba Sakura. No coincidían con la descripción de Naoko.

Al final de las escaleras había un amplio salón con puertas de cristal abiertas al rellano. Oyó las rosas y los gritos y se pregunto si allí podía beber algo y cambiar las monedas por fichas. Con toda la serenidad de la que fue capaz, atravesó las puertas de cristal.

La luz era más tenue allí, el humo más espeso y la atmosfera… más cerrada. Había murales en las paredes, y bancos c cojines situados a intervalos, como si estuvieran puestos allí para contemplar mejor los murales. Había una mesa con bebidas al otro extremo del salón, y algunas mesas de juego distribuidas por el ambiente. ¿Sería el regocijo demasiado forzado? ¿La risa demasiado estridente? ¿Los hombres demasiado… familiares?

Observo como un hombre le acariciaba el brazo a una mujer, y como otro miraba con atención al escote de su acompañante. Otro se inclino y le susurro algo a su chica, lo cual hiso que esta se riera incontrolablemente. Sakura jamás había visto tal comportamiento.

¡Aquéllas mujeres eran prostitutas! ¡Cortesanas, como mucho! ¡Y lo peor era que el lacayo la había confundido con una! Tomo aliento al ver como un extraño se acercaba a ella.

-Creo que no la he visto antes por aquí. Me alegro de conocerla, señorita…

-Creo que he cometido un error. Creo que no debería estar aquí.

-Veo que está por encima de las demás, señoría, pero…

-No, quiero decir que… -pero el hombre tenía el pelo y los ojos obscuros, y sería una lástima desperdiciar la noche-. Lance. Lady Lance.

-Madame –dijo el hombre con una reverencia-. Yo soy el señor Johnson. ¿Nos sentamos y nos conocemos mejor?

-Como quiera señor.

El hombre la condujo a una de los bancos, y Sak no pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable por la mentira. Ahora estaba fingiendo ser prostituta en nombre de la justicia. ¿Qué había sido de sus escrúpulos? ¿De su moral? Se sentó de cara a la pared; un subterfugio algo ruinoso, pero era lo único de lo que disponía.

El señor Johnson se sentó de cara a la habitación para poder darle la cara.

-¿Cómo es que no la he visto entre la multitud, Lady Lance?

-No había estado antes aquí, señor.

-Ah entonces soy muy afortunado de haberla encontrado primero. ¿Tiene protector, madame, o está libre esta noche?

-Estoy libre señor.

-¿Quiere que pida una habitación aquí, o prefiere ir a la suya?

-Yo no… no accedo a esas cosas tan deprisa, señor. Debo saber si hay compatibilidad.

-Ah, usted es selectiva. Me parece bien, madame. ¿Pero como sabremos si somos compatibles? Podría llevarnos semanas.

-¿Tal vez… con un beso?

-Sera un placer, madame –dijo el señor Johnson.

¿No era lo mismo que había dicho el señor Terada? ¿Tenía razón el señor Li? ¿Tenía derecho de besar a los hombres y hacerles creer que podría haber más? Las dudas le nublaron la mente, de modo que se quedo mirando fijamente el mural. No podía mirar a los ojos al señor Johnson a los ojos y decir esas cosas.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que representaba el mural. Sátiros persiguiendo vírgenes por el campo. Hombres poseyendo mujeres por todas partes. Antes de poder expresar su sorpresa en voz alta, el señor Johnson le levanto la barbilla con la mano y la beso.

Aparto la mano de su barbilla u la deslizo hasta su cuello, pero no se humedeció los labios. Poco a poco, fue deslizando la mano hasta llegar a la curva de sus pechos. Antes de que pudiera protestar una vos furiosa los interrumpió.

-Aquí esta, madame, nada más darme la vuelta.

A Sak no le hiso falta voltear para reconocer la voz de Shaoran Li. ¿Cómo la había encontrado?

-No le pertenezco, señor Li.

-Creo que si, Sak.

-Perdóneme, Johnson, pero al parecer mi… amiga ha olvidado mencionar que nosotros tenemos un acuerdo previo.

-Yo… por supuesto Li –el señor Johnson se puso en pie, hiso una reverencia y regreso con sus amigos.

-Le advertí que no jugara a esto en Londres, madame –dijo Li mientras se sentaba a su lado-. ¿Me está desafiando para llevar a cabo mi amenaza?

-He venido aquí esta noche tratando de evitarlo, señor.

-No creas que puedes escapar de mi, Sak. Tengo amigos en todas partes. Amigos que saben que quiero estar informado de tu paradero y de tus intenciones. Así que ya ves. Allí donde vallas, lo sabré. No puedes escapar, Sak, a no ser que abandones Londres.

Oh, sí, había visto al hermano del señor Li en el salón principal al entrar. Debía de haber ido directo a Belmonde's para delatarla.

-Podría ahorrarle las molestias, señor, y darle un informe de mis actividades cada mañana. ¿Eso le resultaría más satisfactorio?

-Es una desvergonzada y una descarada –murmuro el-. La he visto besando a Johnson. He visto su reacción. Sería mejor que no volviera a verla, _madame_.

¿Su reacción? ¿De alivio? ¿Qué creía que había sentido?

-¿Nada de besos, señor Li? ¿Entonces qué debo hacer, señor? ¿Esto? -señalo entonces al mural donde aparecía la pareja teniendo sexo-. ¿O esto? –desliz el dedo hacia otra imagen donde un sátiro había tirado al suelo a una mujer y la estaba penetrando por detrás-. ¿Qué prefiere señor?

-¿Me tienta a darle una lección _madame_. Pero le aseguro que, si le hiciera esas cosas, tardaría tiempo en olvidarlas.

-Veo que alguien se tiene en muy alta estima –dijo ella riéndose-. ¿Cómo puede saber lo que me parece memorable y lo que no?

-¿Quiere que lo averigüemos?

¡Estaba llamándola mentirosa!

-Si lo desea.

-Muy bien –el señor Li se puso en pie y, le ofreció una mano, la condujo hacia la puerta-. En Thackery's hay habitaciones para estas ocasiones.

- .

- .

- .

- .

¡La muy tentadora! Sak tenía más audacia que sentido común si pensaba que podía burlarse de él. Shaoran no sabía si estaba más molesto con ella por hacerle ver lo mucho que le importaba por haberse ofrecido a otro hombre.

Ignoro su resistencia mientras la conducía a través de puertas de cristal. Sin prestar atención a miradas de la gente, tomo el primer pasillo que encontró y comenzó a buscar una puerta abierta. Cuando la encontró la metió dentro y cerro detrás.

Solo una pequeña lámpara sobre la mesa iluminaba la habitación. Shaoran echo seguro, indicándole a Sak qué tendría que pagar por su descaro.

Ella se giro lo miro. En su cara se veía sorpresa y algo más. ¿Miedo? No, Sak no tenía miedo. No le faltaba coraje. Entonces debía ser excitación. ¿Realmente lo deseaba? ¿Tanto como la deseaba él?

-¿Qué… que va ha hacer?

Shaoran miro hacia la cama y sonrió. No podía esperar a ver qué hacia después.

Espero. Bien entonces. Jugaría su juego. Se acerco y la tomo entre sus brazos. Ella lo miro y se separo los labios. ¿Estaba esperando un beso? Al infierno. Había jurado no besarla y no se echaría para atrás. Pero eso era todo lo que había prometido.

Se inclino hacia ella, deslizo la lengua por su oreja y susurro:

-¿Quieres desnudarte para mi, Sak? ¿O lo hago yo?

Ella mantuvo la respiración y se estremeció pero no respondió. ¿Pensaba que estaba mintiendo? Estúpida. Y aun así sus labios eran tan tentadores que apenas podía pensar en otra cosa. ¿Un beso? ¿Solo uno? De todas las cosas que se le ocurrían hacerle, esa era la que le resultaba más tentadora.

La condujo hacia el espejo y se coloco de pie tras ella, la única manera que se le ocurrió de no tener acceso a esos labios. Deslizo las manos por su cintura y luego fue subiendo hasta llegar a sus pechos.

Tiro de ella hacia atrás hasta que supo que podía sentir su erección. No había estado tan excitado en años. Se inclino sobre ella y le mordisque el lóbulo de la oreja.

Sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba bajo la palma de la mano. La muy víbora estaba respondiendo. Lentamente, deslizo las manos hasta cubrir los pechos; unos pechos suaves y calientes. Unos pechos con unos pezones erectos que se notaban a través de la seda. No dejo de mirarla atreves del espejo mientras deslizaba los dedos por debajo del vestido y encontraba los lazos de la camisa.

Una vez liberados de los confines de la ropa, sus pechos asomaron por entre los pliegues de la camisa.

-Preciosa –murmuro él. Observo su cara en busca de respuesta, pero vio que Sak tenía los ojos serrados. Palpo sus pezones y comenzó a pellizcarlos suavemente con los dedos. Entonces ella abrió los ojos y gimió, al tiempo que se agarraba de la mesa para no caerse-. Tranquila, Sak. Yo te sujetare. No dejare que te caigas.

¡Maldición! Había querido darle una lección. Ponerla en su lugar. Pero Sak había conseguido arrastrarlo a una espiral de deseo tan fuerte que nada mas importaba. Aun así, no poda besarla. Era mucho más erótico encontrar otras maneras de seducirla. Sak apoyo la cabeza sobre su pecho, señal de que se había rendido al deseo y ya no opondría resistencia.

Siguió desnudándola hasta dejar al descubierto por completo sus pechos. Eran perfectos. No eran grandes, pero tampoco pequeños. Y se pregunto cómo sabrían, como responderían a las caricias de su lengua.

La giro para mirarla y la sentó sobre la mesa, de modo que sus pechos quedaran al alcance de su boca. Primero beso la base del cuello, donde pudo sentir su pulso. Al sentir que le temblaban las manos sobre sus hombros, comenzó a bajar lentamente hasta llegar a un pezón. Sak gimió de placer y enredo lo dedos de su peo.

Le separo las piernas para acercarse más, y enseguida se lamento. Encerrado entre esos muslos calientes, solo podía pensar en una cosa. No, no más bien en dos. Aun deseaba besarla, pero también poseerla, introducirse en ella y marcar su territorio.

Mientras la sujetaba con un brazo, le levanto las faldas con el otro y se abrió camino entre las capas de tela hasta llegar su punto más ardiente. Gimió al sentir que estaba húmeda y preparada. Sak se retorció contra su mano y movió las caderas para proporcionarle un mejor acceso.

-Shaoran… -gimió.

Al oír su nombre en su boca. Shaoran salió de su estado de ceguera. Era Lady Lance la que estaba jugando con él; la razón por la que su amigo había muerto. Se aparto de ella, se detuvo junto a la puerta y hablo sin siquiera darse la vuela.

-No me tendrás, Sak. No me convertirás en otro de tus tontos.

Pero, una vez en el pasillo, se apoyo en la pared y traro de controlar el estado de su excitación. La próxima vez, si es que había próxima, pagaría por ello.

-.

-.

-.

-.

"_Allí donde vayas, lo sabré. No puedes escapar de mi, Sak…"_ ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en eso? ¿Por qué su amenaza no paraba de aparecer en su cabeza? Si no la dejaba en paz, si se enteraba de todos sus movimientos, ¿Cómo iba a encontrar al asesino de Naoko? ¿Cómo cumpliría su promesa?

Pero peor era lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior en aquella habitación privada de Thackery's. ¿Había perdido el juicio? ¿Qué se le había metido en la cabeza para provocar así al señor Li? ¿Por qué se había quedado inmóvil mientras él le hacia todas esas cosas?

Había comprobado que Li tenía razón. Si alguna vez le hacia todas esas cosas, tardaría en olvidarlas. De hecho era en lo único en que podía pensar.

Se llevo la mano al cuello, donde Shaoran Li la había besado. Tenía un pequeño hematoma en la zona, y se lo había cubierto con polvos. Un suave gemido escapo de su labios y cerró los ojos al recordar el tacto de sus labios sobre la piel.

-¡Calla, Sak! ¿Qué te ocurre? –susurro Tomoyo. Regreso a la realidad dando un respingo. Lady Sonomi no dejaba de darles instrucciones sobre cómo comportarse y sobre como ignorar a los hombres a los que no se habían presentado formalmente.

-Nada –mintió-. Solo estoy un poco fatigada.

-A mí eso no me ha sonado a un bostezo, Sak. Debes dejar de Salir hasta tarde, sobre todo ahora que Lady Sonomi está aquí. Ha dicho que va a tomarse muchas molestias para realizarnos reuniones apropiadas y que quiere que asistamos a todas.

-Entonces deberé insistir en no quedarnos hasta tarde. Necesito más tiempo, Tommy.

-Oh, querida –dijo su hermana-. No quería ser yo la que te lo dijera, pero es inútil. Pensé que ya te habrías dado cuenta. Nunca conseguirás besar a todos los hombres demórenos de ojos obscuros en Londres.

-Solo los de la alta sociedad, Tommy. Los bribones y canallas. Almenas ya he estrechado el cerco.

-Y aun así sigue siendo como encontrar una aguja en un pajar.

-Solo tengo que tener suerte una vez.

-Es como pedir que un relámpago caiga en un sitio en concreto.

-Entonces reza para que haya tormenta.

-¿Qué están cuchicheando? –Pregunto Lady Sonomi-. Mas les vale escuchar con atención como lo hace Chiharu, solo tendrán una oportunidad para causar buena impresión.

-Sí, _madame_ –dijo Tommy.

-Sí,_madame_ –dijo Sakura.

-Muy bien –convino Lady Sonomi-. Como iba diciendo mañana por la noche será la cena en mi casa. Lleguen a las siete en punto. Las quiero allí antes que lleguen los invitados. Ayer por la tarde envié las invitaciones y todos las han aceptado. Es un grupo pequeño aunque selecto de personas que les pueden hacer mucho bien en la sociedad. Si las aprueban, les abrirán puertas que, de otro modo, estarían cerradas. Sus vestidos nuevos llegaran mañana por la tarde. Menos mal que he traído conmigo a mi costurera. Los que encargamos hoy estarán listos el lunes si pagamos un poco más. Oh, y he hecho correr el rumor de que su luto es por una hermana que murió de enfermedad. No me contradigan. Si se supiese lo del asesinato, no las aceptarían jamás en sociedad.

Tommy miro al suelo, pero Sak se sintió furiosa. Era justo lo que esperaba. Algo que no había sido culpa de Naoko les estaba siendo recriminado a ellas. Prácticamente desprecio a la sociedad en ese instante. Y no lamentaba su manera de actuar. Aceptable o no, Naoko merecía justicia.

Pero era evidente que tendría que cambiar de plan. Con Lady Sonomi llevándolas a todas partes con ella, Sak tendría que encontrar la manera de evitar ser reconocida. Su único consuelo es que no creía posible que Lady Sonomi invitara a canallas y sabandijas sus cenas. Así no tendría que preocuparse hasta que asistiera a un acto público.

-¿Sakura me estas escuchando?

-Sí, _madame_. Una enfermedad.

-Bien. Ahora vámonos a la modista.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-¡Dios mío! –exclamo Eriol riéndose-. ¡Es la hora del té y aun estas sobrio! Y después del funeral de Terada esta mañana. ¿Qué pasa, Shao? ¿Es una nueva etapa de tu vida?

Shaoran levanto la mirada de sus notas y señalo la silla que tenia frente a el.

-Calla y siéntate.

-Oh, de mal humor. Mala señal. Harás que estemos deseando invitarte un whisky esta noche para acabar con el ogro que tengo delante.

Shaoran señalo la tetera que había sobre su escritorio.

-Sírvete. O tomate un jerez si te apetece mas –dejo de tomar notas y coloco la pluma sobre la mesa en un intento por mantener ocupado después del funeral, había empezado a organizar la información que tenia para ver si formaba algún patrón. No era así, y se sentía frustrado.

Eriol se sirvió un jerez y se sentó junto a él.

-¿Encontraste a tu Lady Lance anoche?

-Si gracias por decirme donde estaba.

-Thackery's, por el amor de dios. No es que allá muy buenas mujeres allí, pero esperaba algo mejor de Lance.

-Yo también, Eriol. Parece que todos hemos sido engañados.

-¿La echaste de allí?

-No soy el dueño del lugar, así que no era una opción. Pero estoy bastante seguro que… le arruine la noche. Si vuelve a aparecer por allí me sorprendería.

-¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche, Shao? Me apetece algo exótico. Takashi dijo que también quería hacer algo diferente.

-Exótico –repitió Shaoran-. Define _"exótico"_, Eriol.

-Diferente, claro. Algo que no hayamos hecho hasta la saciedad. Algo que despierte nuestros sentidos y nos haga latir el corazón. Algo… bueno, arriesgado y un poco perverso.

-¿Solo un poco?

-¿Qué pasa, Shao?

-Empiezo a pensar que debería preguntar yo a ti como pasar mis noches. ¿Qué hiciste cuando yo no estaba?

-¿Qué? ¿En Bedlam? Se volvió repugnante y nos marchamos enseguida.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Alguien, no recuerdo quien, les lanzo unas monedas a tres hombres acurrucados junto al fuego y señalo a una mujer que estaba meciendo su chal como si de un bebe se tratara. Los hombres se rieron y comenzaron a molestarla. Fue entonces cuando Takashi y yo decidimos irnos.

-¿Molestarla dices? Explícate, Eriol.

-Le quitaron la ropa y, cuando ella se resistió…

-¿Y qué hiciste tu, Eriol?

-Para mi vergüenza, muy poco. Takashi se acerco a ellos y dijo que la dejaran en paz, pero fue empujado por alguien que quería ver el espectáculo desde más cerca. Yo llame al guardia, pero estaba ocupado contando su dinero. Después de eso, simplemente nos apartamos. Debía de hacer unas dos docenas de visitantes. Todo el mundo se había arremolinado para mirar; y también para vitorear. No pudimos hacer nada.

-¿Fue alguien de nuestro grupo el que instigo el ataque, Eriol?

-Sí. Pero dijo que no era su intención que se convertiría en una violación. Solo quería divertirse y ver qué pasaba.

Eso tenía que ser mentira. Uno no lanzaba monedas a unos hombres para que fueran tras una mujer sin esperar nada parecido, Clow. Tenía que haber sido Clow.

-Clow –dijo en voz alta.

-No, fue Terada contesto su hermano.

Se sintió aliviado de haberse equivocado, pero aun así aquello no encajaba con lo que conocía de Terada. ¿Acaso lamentaba su participación en la violación y no había sido capaz de vivir con ello? Aun así, no podía ignorar el adiós a Lady Lance.

Después del encuentro de la habitación se Thackery's, no podía olvidar el poder que tenia Sak sobre los pobres mortales. De pronto no le pareció tan descabellado que Terada prefiriese morir antes que pasar la vida sin ella.

-¿Shao?

-Lo siento. Estaba pensando.

-Si, a mí también me hizo pensar. No sabía que Terada pudiera ser tan rastrero.

-Todos los hombres son capases de cualquier cosa. Hay muy poco que nos separe de los animales.

-Permitir la guerra…

-No nos referimos a la guerra, Eriol. Esa es una ley en sí misma y no tiene nada que ver con la civilización.

-Corre el rumor de que has estado buscando algo excitante –comenzó su hermano tras un silencio-. ¿Por qué vas en busca de algo más?

-Quiero algo diferente. Algo que no haya probado antes. Quiero sentir, Eriol. Cualquier cosa.

-¿Y no importa el que? ¿Sea bueno o malo? ¿Peligroso?

-En lo más mínimo -¿Cómo podría decirle a Eriol que estaba buscando el mal, cuando le había prometido a Lord Tsukishiro confidencialidad?

-Este experimentado el peor caso de apatía que jamás haya visto, Shao. Me temo que estas solo.

-Pero, si te enteras de algo…

-Serás el primero en saberlo.

Pero Shaoran sabía que estaba solo. Tenía que encontrar a los tipos más rastreros de la sociedad, y no creía que fuera a encontrarlo en la clase trabajadora.

-.

-.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno otros dos mas prono llegaremos al capitulo<strong>_

_**Nos leemos dejen su comentario**_

_**=]**_


	6. Nueve y Diez

**N.A.: Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, esto es una adaptación de un libro que me gusto mucho y pues me encanto la idea de adaptarla xD**

* * *

><p>Sak vio a Shaoran Li en un grupo frente a la Opera y estuvo a punto de salir corriendo. Había pensado que regresar a los salones de juego no sería buena idea, de modo que se había adherido a un grupo que entraba en el teatro. ¿Acaso no había manera de escapar de ese hombre? ¿Quién le habría informado de su paradero en ese ocasión?<p>

Shaoran la vio cuando se disponía a darse la vuelta. Pareció sorprendido, y no muy complacido. Bueno, no era el dueño de Londres, y no podía mantenerla alejada de la vida pública. Sak tenía muy poco tiempo y no podía permitirse que Shaoran Li la espantara.

Sintió como el calor le subía hasta las mejillas al recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Había dicho que no lo convertiría en uno de sus tontos. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? Le parecía que era ella la que estaba quedando como una tonta.

Shaoran se acerco a ella y miro a su alrededor en busca de alguna distracción; algo que le evitase tener que hablar con él. Por desgracia, o por suerte, no vio a nadie conocido. Se aparto del grupo mientras entraban en el vestíbulo y rezo para que no le montase una escena.

-¿Buscando una manera de escapar, Sak? –pregunto él, agarrándole el brazo.

-De escapar de usted, señor –permitió que la condujera de nuevo hacia los escalones de la a creer que me está siguiendo.

-Esta noche no. Ya había quedado en venir con unos amigos. Y preferiría que no te vieran.

-¿Tiene amigos sensibles? Vaya, no me había dado cuenta. Pense que todos eran como usted.

-Amenos uno de ellos resulto ser lo suficientemente sensible. Ha sido enterrado hoy, Sak, gracias a ti. ¿O ya lo has olvidado?

-No, no lo he olvidado. Pero no puedo creer que…

-Lo creas o no, es cierto.

-¿Esta es su manera de pedirme que me valla, señor Li?

-Muy astuta por tu parte, Sak.

-Desearía que no me llamara así.

-¿Crees que me importa en lo más mínimo lo que quieras, querida?

-Por favor…

-Parare cuando me digas como puedo llamarte. Dime tu apellido.

-¿Para que puedas arruinar a toda mi familia?

-Nunca hemos hablado de tu familia, Sak. Imagino que las jóvenes con las que te vimos eran tus hermanas.

-Por favor, ellas no saben nada de lo que he estado haciendo. No tienen culpa. ¿Sería tan rastrero de arruinarles la vida por algo que he hecho yo?

Shaoran sonrió, y no hubo nada de gentil en el gesto. Su respuesta estaba clara. No dudaría en utilizar a su familia para vengarse por la muerte de Terada. Bueno en eso almenas eran iguales. Pero ella tampoco permitiría que Shaoran Li le impidiera vengar a Naoko.

-Muy bien –dijo ella-. Amenos ahora nos entendemos ¿verdad?

-No. Aun tienes que decirme cómo te llamas. ¿Qué pretendes conseguir exactamente besando a todo el mundo? No me creo esa patraña sobre encontrar al hombre adecuado.

-Entonces digamos que estoy buscando al hombre inadecuado.

-¡Maldita seas, Sak! –exclamo zarandeándola.

-¿Cambiaria algo si lo supiera?

-Probablemente no.

-Entonces suélteme. Y sepa que los lugares públicos no son de su propiedad, señor Li. Iré donde me plaza y usted no podrá impedírmelo.

-¿Acaso el episodio de Thackery's no te enseño a ser prudente al desafiarme?

Inmediatamente, Sakura siento el calor en sus mejillas, y pensó que volvería a desafiarlo una y otra vez si tan solo le hiciera lo mismo que la otra noche.

-Que dulce por tu parte que aun puedas ruborizarte después de lo que has hecho –añadió el-. Ahora vete, Sak, o pagaras por ello.

Sakura miro alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaban llamando la atención. Por muy desesperada que estuviera por continuar su búsqueda, no podía permitirse llamar la atención y dejar que la gente la reconociera. Tendría que dejar ganar al señor Li en esta ocasión.

Le dirigió una mirada de desprecio y se dio la vuelta, con la esperanza de que un paseo hasta casa disminuyese su rabia.

-.

-.

-.

-.

Malhumorado, Shaoran regreso junto a su hermana y su cuñado.

-Siento el retraso. Voy a tener que ausentarme. Ha surgido algo -Kujaku Hoshino, su cuñado sonrió.

-Ya lo he visto –dijo-. Algo bastante urgente, imagino.

-No he burles de él, Kujaku –dijo Meiling, su hermana-. O puede que se olvide de sus planes. Ya sabes lo desesperada que estoy por buscarle novia. Esta tarde he tomado el té con Lady Sonomi. Esta temporada acompaña a tres jóvenes damas de Belfast y le pedí que si se las podía presentar a Shaoran, Eriol y Takashi. ¡Y se negó! Dijo que a no ser que demuestre que han dejado de lado sus costumbres perversas, no lo considerara. Así que, si no podemos atraer a las damas de fuera de la ciudad. ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a londinenses dispuestas a presentar a sus hijas a mis hermanos? Hasta Touya tuvo que irse al Caribe a buscar novia.

Kujaku se rio y Shaoran frunció el ceño. En realidad, nunca había pasado en casarse. Desde que refrescara de España, había pasado su vida tratando de olvidar la guerra, y no había conocido a una sola mujer que le hiciera pensar en el matrimonio. Y era triste darse cuenta de que ahora avía echado a perder la oportunidad de conocer a una dama apropiada.

Aunque no deseaba una dama apropiada. Miro hacia la calle y observo a Sak alejándose. No, no era apropiada en absoluto, pero la deseaba con una pasión que no había sentido desde su primer amor.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermana y se aparto.

-Lo siento. En otra ocasión, tal vez –la risa de Kujaku lo acompaño mientras bajaba las escaleras. ¿Se reiría si supiera lo que iba a hacer?

Manteniendo una distancia de seguridad, siguió a Sak. En esa ocasión, averiguaría donde vivía.

Tenía que admitir que sentía curiosidad. Protegía su privacidad con tanto añico que resultaba más atractiva aun. Si lograba descubrir aquello, tal vez dejara de obsesionarse con ella. Si, obsesionarse. Al menos eso era cierto. Sak había adquirido para si un estatus no merecido, y quería volver a colocarla al mismo nivel que el resto de los mortales.

Acelero el paso cuando Sak giro por la calle Cockspur. Estuvo a punto de perderla cuando tomo un estrecho sendero que conducía a Parade Grounds. ¿Pretendía atajar por uno de los caminos que bordeaba el canal?

Aún era pronto; algunas parejas paseaban con sus hijos por la calle, y grupos de gente se dirigía a los teatros y demás entretenimientos. Shaoran se mezclo fácilmente con la gente cuando Sak miro por encima del hombro antes de desviarse por otro camino.

Era fácil seguirla; era demasiado inexperta como para advertirlo o estaba demasiado preocupada como para sospechar que podría estar siguiéndola. En cualquier caso, fue siguiéndola entre las sombras hasta que llego a la calle William. Allí giro a la derecha en la calle San James y comenzó a andar más despacio. O estaba cansada o a punto de llegar a casa.

Por fin se detuvo. Agacho los hombros y cruzo la calle hacia una respetable viviendo con vistas al parque St. James. ¿Qué diablos haría allí? Shaoran imagino que llamaría a la puerta y sería rechazada, pero, una vez allí, saco una llave del bolso y entro. ¿Sak vivía allí?

Estaba a punto de volver a sobre los pasos cuando vio una luz encenderse en el piso de arriba. Segundos después, la silueta de Sak apareció tras la cortina. Aquello visión izo que cruzara la calle y se situara bajo la ventana, desde donde pudo escuchar voces femeninas manteniendo una conversación. ¿Su jefa quizá. Preguntándole porque había regresado a casa sin monedas?

Entendió algunas palabras. Alguien diciendo _"no"_ en voz baja, y un _"¿Y ahora que"_. Distinguió la vos de Sak, pero no logro entender sus palabras. Sonaba cansada… triste. A punto de llorar. Se acerco mas a la ventana y sus palabras se volvieron claras.

-Vete a la cama Tommy. Nos vendría bien acostarnos temprano. Ya encontrare la manera de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Tal vez mañana, después de la cena, pueda… -su voz se distorsiono cuando se alejo de la ventana.

Tommy. Una de las chicas que habían acompañado a Sak en su paseo por el parque. Oyó una puerta cerrarse y luego completo silencio. Espero un minuto o dos, observando la silueta mientras se quitaba las horquillas del pelo.

Entonces oyó que comenzaban a llorar. Shaoran entorno los ojos, como si pudiera ver a través de las paredes. ¿Por qué le inquietaba tanto oírla llorar cuando él había hecho todo lo posible por que sucediera? ¿Y porque nunca había mostrado esa debilidad ante él?

¿Qué le pasaba? No era ningún enamorado. Era un hombre lleno de odio por perder su tiempo detrás de una casquivana en vez de ocuparse de cosas más serias.

Y, sin más, cruzo la calle y paro un carruaje. Lo esperaban en Whitechapel.

-.

-.

-.

-.

Cuando Lord Tsukishiro había pedido que mantuviese los ojos abiertos, Shaoran había asumido que pretendía sacar provecho de su familiaridad con los canallas y sabandijas de Londres. Pero, tras media semana sabia que eso era inútil. Si alguien sabía algo, no iba a decirlo. Pero la violación y los sacrificios no eran cosa solo de los ricos aburridos. No sería difícil relacionar tales actividades con el ámbito criminal de la ciudad. Un hombre capaz de matar para robar un bolso también podía matar por razones tan abstractas como la religión o el placer perverso.

Si, si reputación era valiosa para Tsukishiro. Y ahora que este le había dado permiso para hacer algo más, exploraría el otro campo en el que era experto. Era conocido en los peores tugurios de la ciudad. Su reputación de persona discreta y con apetito para lo más ruin le garantizaba la confianza de ese mundo oscuro. Sabían quién era y no tenían nada que temer de él.

Era uno de ellos, si no por sus actividades criminales, si por su búsqueda de placer y de novedad. Y era conocido por pagar bien. Si, esos hombres sabían que no los traicionaría. Y podrían proporcionarle mucha información a causa de dinero.

Le dijo al chofer que siguiera su camino después de que parece en un bar sin nombre en Petticoat Lane. Aquel no era un barrio para llamar la atención con un carruaje esperando en la puerta.

Al entrar en el bar, se dirigió a la barra y le dirigió un movimiento de cabeza al encargado. Como por arte de magia, un vaso de whisky apareció sobre la barra.

Un hombre conocido como Hank se acerco a él y pregunto:

-¿Qué busca esta noche?

-Algo nuevo, Hank. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo?

-Lo que es nuevo para un hombre, no lo es para otro –contesto Hank riéndose-. ¿Cuál es su idea de nuevo?

-Dame algunas opciones, Hank. Lo sabré cuando lo oiga.

-Hay una pelea de gallos…

-Algo nuevo, Hank.

-He oído que, al otro lado de los almacenes, alguien ha traído un oso. Si se da prisa…

-¿Un oso que baila?

-No señor. Un oso para matarlo. Habrá una jauría de perros. Mucha sangre.

Shaoran oculto su repugnancia.

-No me disgusta la sangre, Hank, pero les dejare los ojos a los demás.

-¿Si? ¿Entonces qué tipo de sangre busca?

Shaoran se encogió de hombros y arqueo una ceja.

-Ya lo entiendo –dijo Hank-. No solemos ver eso a menudo, la verdad. Y , si me enterase de algo así, tendría cuidado de a quien se lo cuento.

Shaoran se llevo una mano al bolsillo del chaleco y agito las monedas que llevaba.

-Bien –prosiguió Hank-. Puede que allá oído algo. Pero es un secreto.

Shaoran saco varias monedas del bolsillo y las deposito sobre la barra, de donde desaparecieron antes de dejar de dar vueltas.

-Preguntare por ahí. ¿Dónde podre encontrarlo?

-Estaré aquí mañana por la noche, Hank. A la misma hora. Y no piensas que obtendrás más monedas si no me das una respuesta.

Hank le dirigió una sonrisa mellada y se fue hacia la salida.

Shaoran se quedo mirando el vaso de whisky y se maravillo por la facilidad con la que lo había conseguido. Había imaginado que Hank fingiría no saber nada, que diría que no había oído tal cosa. Sin embargo, Londres era una ciudad que ofrecía cualquier cosa que el corazón humano pudiese imaginar; sin importar lo oscuro o retorcido que fuera.

Debería irse a casa y acostarse pronto, sobre todo porque la noche siguiente podría prolongarse hasta altas horas, pero se sentía inquieto.

Ahí estaban otra vez, las ansias de sentir. De experimentar algo. De llenar el vacío que antes ocupada su corazón, su humanidad. Apuro el whisky y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Había cientos de bares y tabernas en aquel barrio. Tal vez descubriera algo en uno de ellos.

-.

-.

-.

-.

Shaoran oyó la voz de Eriol antes de verlo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo su hermano en Whitechapel? Se abrió camino entre la multitud hacia la voz y encontró a Eriol, Clow y Yue sentados alrededor de una mesa frente a dos estibadores con una cara de pocos amigos. Había varias jarras vacías apiladas en dos columnas, y Eriol estaba colocando otra frente a él. Clow y Yue le dieron una palmadita en la espalda y añadieron otro chelín a la pila de monedas.

-¡Vamos caballeros! –Exclamo Eriol mirando a los estibadores-. ¿No dirán que estoy a punto de desmayarme?

Todos se rieron y los estibadores colocaron un chelín sobre la mesa.

El camarero les llevo dos jarras más y le dio una palmadita a Eriol en la espalda.

-Nunca vi a un hombre que pudiera beber ginebra como un estibador. ¿Está seguro de ser de Liverpool?

Eriol vacio la jarra en tres tragos y volvió a reírse.

-Incluso mi hermanita pequeña podría dejar inconscientes a estos hombres bebiendo –dijo.

Uno de los estibadores se puso de pie con actitud desafiante.

-Calma, amigo –le dijo su compañero para que volviera a sentarse, y se dirigió a Eriol-. No es bueno que valla provocando a este chico de esa forma.

-Es un chico, desde luego –dijo Yue-. Tráiganos a un hombre si quiere ver beber a Eriol enserio.

Aquello fue demasiado para los estibadores. El bebedor se puso de pie, tiro la mesa al mismo tiempo y le asentó un puñetazo a Yue.

-¡Maldita sea! –exclamo Eriol mientras se ponía en pie tambaleándose. Los estibadores, borrachos, se lanzaron sobre Eriol, pero este los esquivo el golpe y comenzó a reírse. Un error táctico.

Ambos estibadores comenzaron a perseguir a Eriol, y a Shaoran no le quedo más remedio que intervenir. Se encontró hombro con hombro con Clow, tratando de controlar a los estibadores y a sus amigos. Uno se lanzo sobre Eriol, y ambos cayeron al suelo.

Shaoran perdió de vista a Yue, pero, a juzgar por el sonido de las sillas rompiéndose tras él, si amigo se las estaba apañando solo. A Eriol, sin embargo, no le iba tan bien. Uno de los estibadores lo tenía agarrado en el suelo mientras el otro levantaba el brazo para asestarle un golpe. Shaoran intercepto el puño y le dio un puñetazo. Segundos después, estaba defendiéndose de tres hombres que parecían querer romperle la nariz.

-¡Levántate, por el amor de dios! –le grito a Eriol. Tendido en el suelo, su hermano seria aplastado en cualquier momento. La pelea se convertiría en tumulto en cuestión de minutos. Clow apareció en ese momento y levanto del suelo a Eriol mientras Shaoran intentaba contener a los estibadores.

-¡Mis ganancias! –exclamo Eriol, intentando recoger los chelines del suelo.

-Sácalo de aquí –grito Shaoran mientras se lanzaba sobre otro hombre dispuesto a golpearlo.

Con su oponente en el suelo, Shaoran miro a su alrededor e busca de Yue. Todo el mundo en el bar estaba peleando. Yue se balanceaba salvajemente, golpeando en el aire, con un ojo hinchado y dos hombres a su alrededor. Por suerte, tanto Yue como los dos hombres estaban tan borrachos como Eriol, y Shaoran pudo aplacarlos sin problemas.

Se hecho a Yue encima del hombro y corrió hacia la puerta. Pero la pelea ya había llegado a la calle. Clow había dejado a Eriol apoyado contra un edificio colindante y estaba golpeando a un hombre con contundencia.

Shaoran dejo a Yue junto a Eriol y les dijo:

-Quedaos aquí.

Se dio la vuelta para ayudar a Clow, pero su amigo no parecía necesitar ayuda. Le dio un puñetazo a su oponente; este se golpeo la cabeza contra la pared del edificio y se deslizo lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

Clow le dio una patada para asegurarse de que estuviera inconsciente, lo agarro de nuevo y se dispuso a golpearlo de nuevo. Algo turbio ilumino la mirada de Clow, y Shaoran contuvo la respiración. Había visto esa mirada en Valle de Fuego. Si no lo detenía…

-Apártate –grito.

El estibador estaba inconsciente, completamente indefenso. Shaoran le agarro el hombre a Clow, y tuvo que apartarse cuando este se volvió hacia él.

-¡Clow, soy yo! ¡Li!

Por fin vislumbro algo de cordura en los ojos de su amigo.

-¿Qué…? –dijo Clow.

Otros dos hombres salieron tambaleándose del bar, seguidos por el camarero, que gritaba:

-¡Y no vuelvan por aquí! ¡Ninguno! ¿Entendido?

-¡Dios mío! –exclamo Clow riéndose-. Ahora hasta nos echan de los bares. ¿Se puede caer más bajo?

Shaoran se rio aliviado, en parte porque Clow volviera a ser el mismo y en parte porque la pelea había acabado.

-¿Recogeremos a nuestros amigos y nos vamos?

Clow se hecho a Yue encima del hombro mientras Shaoran se encargaba de Eriol. Regresaron hace Petticoat Lane, el lugar más cercano donde podrían encontrar un carruaje.

Clow comenzó a reírse.

-Ha sido divertido –dijo.

Un mes antes, Shaoran habría estado de acuerdo, pero esa noche le había parecido excesiva. Desde la borrachera de Eriol hasta la paliza que Clow le había propinado al estibador, no parecía haber propósito alguno para todo eso. Tal vez, si no estuviera sobrio, le habría interesado más, pero le resultaba aburrido.

Eriol le aparto la mano a Shaoran.

-Puedo caminar, Shao. Puede que haya bebido mucha ginebra, pero aun puedo tenerme en pie.

-Desde luego, hermano –dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa-. Pero tal vez yo necesite a alguien en quien apoyarme.

-Ah –dijo Eriol-. Entonces estaré encantado de ayudar.

-Deberíamos volver y enseñarle la lección a ese camarero –dijo Clow-. No podemos permitir que ofenda a sus mejores clientes.

-Estas borracho, Clow. Me lo agradecerás por la mañana.

-Estoy sobrio –protesto Clow-. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a buscar alguna prostituta cuando nos deshagamos de estos?

De hecho, la idea de irse a su propia cama le apetecía más, pero jamás haría progresos con la investigación de Tsukishiro si se quedaba en casa. Sonrió ante la ironía. ¿Prostitución por la patria? Tenía que haber algo de malo en eso, pero en aquel momento no se le ocurría. Y tal vez así pudiera olvidarse de Sak.

-Si –contesto al fin.

-.

-.

-.

-.

Sak estaba segura de que sus hermanas y ella estaban raras con los vestidos, pero lady Sonomi había acertado con la elección de colores. El malva resaltaba los rasgos de Tommy, y Chiharu estaba radiante con el castaño rojizo intenso. En cuanto a ella, el color ciruela reforzaba su complexión con un calor que en realidad no sentía.

-Ah, aquí están Lord Lockwood y su esposa Lady Lockwood –declaro Lady Sonomi cuando un hombre alto le tomo la mano-. Lockwood, les presento a las señoritas Kinomoto; Sakura, Tomoyo y Chiharu.

El conde era alto y guapo, con ojos marrones y un aspecto vagamente familiar. Lady Lockwood era encantadora y elegante.

Sak hizo una reverencia y sus hermanas la imitaron. Cuando levanto de nuevo la mirada, vio que Lord Lockwood estaba mirándola intensamente.

-¿Señorita Sakura, nos hemos visto antes?

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Sabía que no lo había besado a él, pero podría haberle visto en alguna fiesta en la que se había colado. Solo pudo mentir.

-Lo dudo, lord Lockwood. A no ser que… ¿habéis ido a Belfast en los últimos años?

-No pero enviare allí a mis hermanos solteros. Si sus hermanas y usted son un ejemplo de lo que Belfast puede ofrecer, creo que los tendré casados antes de darme cuenta.

-¿Es esa vuestra ambición para ellos, lord Lockwood? –pregunto Tommy.

-Me temo que necesitara algo mas para eso –dijo Lady Lockwood riéndose.

-Tal vez no necesite ir tan lejos –dijo Lockwood, y miro a su anfitrión con una ceja levantada-. ¿Considerarías la opción de presentar a estas damas a mis hermanos, Lady Sonomi?

-Son todos unos bribones –proclamo lady Sonomi con autoridad-. Pero, como le dije ayer a su hermana, Lockwood, no podría hacer tal cosa hasta estar segura de que hayan aprendido a comportarse.

-¿Así que mi hermana y yo vamos vendiendo a nuestros hermanos? ¡Qué lamentable! –dijo Lockwood.

-Tú estuviste en la misma situación que ellos, hace no mucho tiempo –le recordó Lady Sonomi-. Los bribones reformados pueden ser buenos maridos, pero no hasta que no dejan atrás su malos hábitos.

-Entonces no puedo recomendar a mis hermanos. Aunque estoy seguro de que habrían obtenido gran beneficio con tan grata compañía.

-Gracias por el cumplido, lord Lockwood –dijo estoy segura de que habrá otras que convengan a sus hermanos.

-Sin duda, pero no puedo evitar pensar que es usted una oportunidad perdida para uno de ellos señorita Sakura.

Sak negó con la cabeza para indicar que no se había sentido ofendida por su franqueza.

-Yo no, lord Lockwood. Creo que no me casare esta temporada.

-Siento mucho su pérdida –dijo de pronto Lord Lockwood-. Ha sido una tragedia. ¿Llevaba tiempo enferma?

-Tisis –mintió. Era curioso que, después de las actividades que estaba llevando a cabo últimamente, le costara trabajo mentir-. Pero el final fue súbito. De haberlo sabido… bueno, no habríamos salido de Belfast.

-Lo comprendo, querida.

-Seria un placer invitarlas a cenar –dijo lady Lockwood-. ¿Su madre sigue recluida?

Sak asinino.

-Lady Sonomi ha sido muy amable ocupándose de nosotras, pero nuestra madre está en cama y no logramos que salga.

-Muy amables –dijo-. Mirare nuestra agenda y veré lo que se puede hacer. Y por supuesto, primero tendré que ver la lista de invitados.

Sak y sus hermanas fueron detrás. Los Lockwood fueron los últimos invitados en llegar, de modo que Lady Sonomi anunciara la cena en breve.

-¡Pss, Sak!

Sak se giro u miro a Chiharu.

-¿Si?

-Pensé que Lady Sonomi nos iba a presentar a algunos solteros. ¿Dónde están?

Tommy disimulo su risa con el abanico.

-¿No has prestado atención, Chiharu? Ya los has conocido a todos. Aunque odiaría pensar que lady Sonomi está decidida a que estos sean nuestros maridos.

-El viejo lord Simpson, no -dijo- ni el señor Hoshino.

Tommy asintió y dijo:

-Y sir Cedric Hammersmith.

-¡Pero si son muy viejos!

-¡Shhh! –dijo Sak en voz baja-. Y a Lady Sonomi le parecen apropiados. Si son viejos, su dinero también lo es. No se apresuren a rechazarlos. Podrían ser simpáticos.

-¿Cuál te gusta a ti, Sakura? –pregunto Tommy.

-Mmm. Creo que el señor Hoshino sería una posibilidad. Tiene hijos de un matrimonio anterior de modo que no me presionaría para engendrar un heredero. Y Lady Sonomi ha dicho que tiene mucho dinero.

-¡Maldición! También era mi primera elección –bromeo Tommy.

-Yo antes conocería a uno de los hermanos perversos de Lord Lockwood –dijo Chiharu con un suspiro.

-Sí, parecen más interesantes que los que hemos conocido hasta ahora, exceptuando quizá a los jóvenes que te negaste a presentarnos en el parque.

-No piensen en esa posibilidad, o las encerrare en vuestras habitaciones –dijo Sak. En ese momento sonó la campana de la cena y Sak condujo a sus hermanas hacia el comedor.

Sin embargo, Chiharu las detuvo unos segundos.

-¿Lord Sonomi ha mencionado el apellido de lord Lockwood? No me gustarían sus hermanos si se apellidasen Mackerel o Cod. O algo absurdo como Piggly. No me gustaría ser la señora Piggly.

-No han mencionado su apellido, pero tampoco importa. No van a conocer a hombres inapropiados. Lady Sonomi no lo toleraría.

-Pero los inapropiados son más interesantes.

Sak suspiros. ¿Cómo podía Chiharu saber tal cosa? Tenía la sensación que sus hermanas y ella estaban abocadas en un matrimonio desgraciado.

-.

-.

-.

-.

La ventaja de ser el único participante sobrio en una pelea de bar era que Shaoran había podido esquivar los golpes con facilidad. Mientras que Eril estaba en casa con un tremendo dolor de cabeza y un ojo morado, el no tenía más que algún rasguño como consecuencia del altercado. Pero después en el burdel de la señorita Alice, había sufrido heridas más profundas.

El burdel de la señorita Rika, ante conocido como _"La perversa Rika"_, seguida siendo una casa impúdica, pero parecía más aceptable gracias a una capa de pintura, muebles nuevos, habitaciones más limpias y mujeres más guapas.

Con una botella de whisky en una mano una rolliza prostituta llamada Akiko en la otra, Clow había desaparecido enseguida en una de las habitaciones del piso de arriba.

Shaoran se había quedado solo y había ido rechazando una por una a todas las posibles acompañantes. Una era demasiado rolliza, otra demasiado esquelética. Había una demasiada rubia, otra demasiado morena. Todos estaban demasiado dispuestos. Y ninguna de ellas era Sak.

Clow se había carcajeado si hubiera sabido de su reticencia a la hora de elegir acompañante la noche anterior se debía a los recuerdos de Sak en la habitación de Thackery's –ninguna de las mujeres de Alice poseía esa extraña mezcla de despreocupación, belleza y dominio de sí misma. Admiraba su independencia e incluso su manera de desafiarlo. Si, deseaba a Sak con ferocidad creciente, y aquella era una herida mucho más profunda que cualquiera de las que se había hecho en la pelea.

Y esa noche, mientras esperaba a Hank en el bar de Petticoat Lane, ella seguía en su cabeza. ¿Estaría besando a algún desconocido en una habitación de Thackery's? ¿Bailando con alguien? ¿Habría encontrado a su hombre _"adecuado"_? ¿O estaría esperándolo a el?

Clow le golpeo con el codo.

-Sabes que es una tontería, ¿verdad, Li? Lance no es responsable de la muerte de Terada había consumido opio y tomaba decisiones estúpidas. Si no hubiera sido Lance, habría dicho cualquier otra.

Qué curioso que Clow estuviera adivinando la razón de su pesar.

-Pero fue Lance, y eso es lo que importa.

-Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, Li. A no ser que planees hacer que pague por ello.

-La idea ya se me había ocurrido.

-¿Y cómo ibas a conseguir eso? –pregunto Clow con una sonrisa.

-No se me ocurre nada apropiado.

-Vamos, piensa. A dos corintios imaginativos como nosotros se nos tiene que ocurrir algo. ¿Cómo podríamos hacer que dejara de flirtear con hombres ingenuos?

-Yo no diría que Terada fuero ingenuo.

-Lo suficiente ingenuo como para suicidarse. Lance se burlo de sus sentimientos. Lo rechazo después de obtener lo que deseaba. Incluso intento que me enfrentara a ti la noche que me encontraste con ella en Belmonde's.

-¿Cómo? –pregunto Shaoran.

-Trato de persuadirme para que la protegiera de ti. Que me pusiera entre medias, por así deciros.

-Maldición…

-Le dije que no funcionaria. Y entonces llegaste tú.

Shaoran recordaba aquella noche; en que le había declarado la guerra a Sak. No podía creer que solo hubieran pasado tres noches. No imaginaba que Sak pudiera ser tan falsa, y esa era una razón más para mantenerse alejado de ella.

-He estado ahuyentándola de los lugares públicos, pero tal vez juegue con ella. Le diré lo que se de ella, lo que he descubierto, y luego le diré lo que estoy esperando al momento perfecto para delatarla. Será divertido.

.Yo tenía otras ideas, Li. Pero eso suena interesante. ¿Qué haz averiguado sobre ella?

-Que…

-Pss. Estoy aquí.

El susurro de Hank lo tomo desprevenido.

-¿Qué tienes? –pregunto Shaoran.

-¿Quién es este? –pregunto Hank.

-Un amigo mío.

-Sobre lo que me dijo, señor, he encontrado algo que tal vez pueda interesarle.

Shaoran vacilo un instante, pues se suponía que esto era confidencial. Cuando Clow se había ofrecido a ir con él, no había sido capaz de encontrar una razón lógica para negarse.

-Pues dilo, Hank.

.Hay rumores, señor. Rumores sobre cosas que no se pueden decir en voz alta.

-Pues será mejor que les digas en voz alta si quieres mas monedas.

-No hay nada seguro. Solo rumores. Juegos de sangre, como usted pidió.

-Necesitare algo más que eso, Hank.

-Algunas concubinas han desaparecido y nadie sabe dónde han ido. Se dice que las han utilizado.

-¿Utilizado para qué?

-Para sus juegos, señor. Y se dice que la policía no hace nada. Estarán sobornados o no lo sabrán.

-¿Y cómo se entra en el juego? –pregunto Shaoran.

-No podría decirle –Hank se hecho hacia atrás y miro a Shaoran como si tuviera dos cabezas.

Shaoran saco dos monedas de su chaleco y las coloco en la barra.

-Dime un lugar y una hora, Hank, y te pagare mas. Cinco libras. Y esto es una prueba de mi promesa.

Hank se humedeció los labios y contemplo las monedas.

-Mañana por la noche, señor –dijo mientras se guardaba las monedas. Luego se dio la vuelta y se perdió entre la multitud del bar.

Se hizo el silencio entre Clow y el. No sabía que decir, Clow había oído cada palabra de la conversación. Centro la atención en su vaso de whisky y do un trago.

-¿Te importaría explicarme eso, Li?

-La verdad es que si.

-¿Debo suponer que tus intereses se han expandido?

-Interprétalo como quieras.

-Vamos, no seas arisco. ¿Cuándo te he juzgado yo? Simplemente me ha sorprendido.

-¿Por qué?

-Siempre te he creído mas, bueno, digamos más convencional.

-¿Convencional? –Shaoran se rio-. Díselo a mi hermano. Piensa que no tengo remedio.

-El no comprende a los hombres como nosotros, Li. Nuestras reglas surgieron de la necesidad. Y, cuando acabo la guerra, nos trajimos esas reglas a casa.

-Aquí no tiene cabida. No estamos en la guerra, Clow.

-No. Pero la guerra sigue con nosotros ¿No?

Shaoran no respondió. La pregunta era retorica. Se termino el whisky y dejo el vaso sobre la barra.

-No te preocupes por mí, Clow. Simplemente estoy inquieto.

-Y eso nos devuelve a Lance, ¿verdad? Tómala, Li. Sacia tus ansias de la única manera que sabes. Ella sabe que lo deseas. Lo espera. Incluso lo provoco. Me atrevería a decir que también lo desea. Ponla a prueba.

Que persuasivas eran sus palabras de su amigo, y que atrayente la idea de hacer justo lo que deseaba. ¿Qué mal podría hacer? Era el quien se había echado atrás en Thackery's. Ella no se había acobardado.

Si, Sak jugaba limpio, y llevaba haciéndolo desde que había empezado a salir en sociedad. ¿Quién sabia cuantos hombres podrían haber triunfado ya?

-.

-.

-.

-.

-Me alegro saber que la cena fue bien –dijo su madre-. Y una invitación de los Lockwood es todo un progreso, según Sonomi. Veo que habrán aprovechado bien, niñas. Y tú, Sakura, cuida de tus hermanas.

Sakura asintió, aunque no necesitaba que se lo recordara.

-Sonomi… quiero decir Lady Sonomi dijo que Sak se desenvolvía bastante bien –dijo Tommy-. Dice que cree que ella recibirá la primera oferta.

-¡Tonterías! Chiharu es la más guapa ahora que Naoko…-se detuvo y se llevo el pañuelo a los ojos-. Y tú. Tommy, eres la más vivaz y la más encantadora. Sak es demasiado seria y educada para encandilar a un hombre. Se parece demasiado a su padre. Y a veces es como si lo tuviera delante; con esos ojos verdes y condenatorios que todo lo ven.

Sak aparto la mirada y bajo su taza de té. Odiaba que su madre hablara como si ella no estuviera en la habitación.

Tommy, siempre atenta a la incomodidad de Sak, cambio de tema.

-La cena con lord Lockwood es mañana por la noche. Dijo que invitaría a su hermana y su marido. Son muy importantes y conocen a mucha gente influyente. Apuesto a que recibiremos muchas invitaciones después de la cena.

-Estos eventos son pocos, ¿verdad? –Dijo su madre-. No queremos que la gente piense que no respetamos la memoria de Naoko.

-Lady Sonomi se muestra de lo más circunspecta –dijo Chiharu-. Conoce perfectamente las normas de luto y de la sociedad.

Sak se puso de pie y aliso el vestido antes de dirigirse a la puerta de la sala..

-Voy a salir a dar un paseo. Volveré a la hora de la cena.

-Cuidado con quien hablas. Deberías llevarte a Nakuru, Sak –dijo su madre mientras Sakura recogía su bolso de la mesa del vestíbulo y abría la puerta de la calle.

Si la cena de Lady Sonomi había sido un éxito, pero ella había estado demasiado preocupada por si alguna de los invitados la reconocía. Salir en sociedad iba a ser agotador. Aquello nunca había formado parte de sus planes.

Y esa era la razón por la que debía ver a lord Tsukishiro de nuevo para pedirle que prosiguiera con la investigación. Tenía que haber una manera de honrar la promesa que le había hecho a Naoko sin avergonzar a su familia, pero no sabía cuál. Aquella podría ser su última noche sin obligaciones en mucho tiempo.

No había encontrado ninguna solución cuando entro en el edificio del ministerio. Aunque le habían dicho que se sentara a esperar mientras llamaba a Lord Tsukishiro, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, incapaz de calmarse.

Poco después apareció lord Tsukishiro y la condujo a su despacho privado. Había pilas de papeles en todas las superficies planas, incluso en el piso.

-Por favor, señorita Kinomoto, siéntese. ¿Quiere una taza de té?

Sak observo el decantador que había sobre una estantería detrás del escritorio.

-Preferiría una copa de jerez, lord Tsukishiro.

-Por supuesto, señorita Kinomoto.

Sakura acepto la copa y dijo:

-Siento no haber concertado una cita, pero ha sido todo improvisado.

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

-Mi hermana. ¿Ha hecho algún progreso con la investigación?

-Señorita Kinomoto, creo haberle dicho que habíamos agotado todas nuestras pistas y que íbamos a concertarnos en caos que pudiéramos resolver.

-Entonces reconsidérelo señor. Mi hermana merece justicia.

-Lo comprendo y estoy de acuerdo. Pero no tenemos los recursos…

Sakura se odio a si misma por rogar, y por las lagrimas que aparecieron en sus ojos.

-Si no hace nada, tendré que hacerlo yo misma.

-¿Acaso no lo está haciendo ya?

-¿Lo sabe?

-Lo he oído. Se está haciendo muy conocida como Lady Lance.

-Usted no me delataría, ¿verdad señor?

-No, pero me preocupa su seguridad.

Sakura cerró los ojos y tomo aliento.

-Si no prosigue con la investigación, no me queda otra opción, pero ha de saber que no puedo seguir as mucho tiempo. Me descubrirán, y mi familia quedara abochornada.

-Lo siento mucho, señorita Kinomoto, pero la elección es suya.

-Usted oyó lo que me dijo mi hermana –dijo ella mientras buscaba un pañuelo en el bolso-. Ya oyó su plegaria y mi promesa. Si no encuentra a su asesino, ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer yo?

-Tenga fe, señorita Kinomoto.

-Mi fe murió con Naoko.

Lord Tsukishiro se levanto de su silla y se acerco a ella.

-Señorita Kinomoto, tengo contactos, agentes cuyo trabajo es buscar información, si me enterase de algo que pudiera serle de ayuda se lo diría.

-Solo mi hermana Tomoyo está al corriente de la situación, mi madre no sabe nada.

-Sí, señorita Kinomoto. La comprendo. Puede contar con mi discreción. Si encuentro algo, me asegurare de que solo le llegue a usted.

Sakura estiro los hombros y se puso de pie.

-Le estaré muy agradecida por cualquier información que pueda proporcionarme.

Lord Tsukishiro abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejarla salir.

-Por favor, señorita Kinomoto, tenga mucho cuidado. Los hombres que le hicieron eso a su hermana son capases de cualquier cosa.

-.

-.

-.


	7. Once y Doce

**N.A.: Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, esto es una adaptación de un libro que me gusto mucho y pues me encanto la idea de adaptarla xD**

* * *

><p>Desde su posición en la mesa de rojo y negro, Shaoran vio entrar a Sak en el salón principal de Thackery's. Le entrego su capa al portero y levanto la barbilla con aire desafiante. ¿Sospecharía que estaría allí?<p>

Saco algunas monedas del bolso y las cambio por fichas antes de subir por la escalera hacia el entresuelo. No podía dejar de mirarla. Era la primera vez que la veía con algo que no fuera negro. Llevaba un precioso vestido color ciruela que realzaba su figura.

El crupier anuncio color y Shaoran se alejo de la mesa. Sak no lo había visto, y eso le daba ventaja. Subió los escalones de dos en dos y la siguió hasta el otro salón, donde se escondió entre las sombras.

Los hombres que estaban cerca se movieron como pilillas alrededor de una vela. Sak fue rodeada de inmediato por cuatro de ellos. Tal vez Johnson les había dicho a sus amigos lo fácil que era. Comenzó a sentirse furioso.

Sak se deciso de dos de los hombres, unos jóvenes de pelo rubio, y se quedo con los otros dos. Parecía nerviosa, pero sonreía. Los tres se sentaron en los bancos y comenzaron a hablar animadamente.

Y entonces, como había sospechado. Sak se inclino hacia el hombre de su izquierda, que estaba mirándole el escote. Levanto la cara y entorno los ojos. El hombre acepto la invitación y la beso.

Tras varios segundos, Sak se aparto y negó con la cabeza. Entonces se giro hacia el hombre de su derecha y sonrió ¿Era su turno? Si. El hombre agacho su cabeza y sonrió.

Shaoran se acerco. No pensaba quedarse parado mientras ella compartía besos con desconocidos. Era suya. El había marcado como suya la última vez que había estado allí. Sin embargo, el orgullo y la curiosidad hicieron que se detuviera.

El beso del segundo duro más, y vio como Sak presionaba el pecho con las manos como si intentase apartarse. Giro la cabeza, pero el hombre se la agarro para mantenerla inmóvil.

Furioso, Shaoran camino apresuradamente y se coloco detrás del hombre en pocos segundos. Lo levantó y lo empotro contra la pared.

-Deje en paz a la dama –dijo apretando los dientes.

-¿Dama? –Pregunto el hombre-. ¿Acaso ve a alguien que yo no veo? Esta pequeña ramera no debería provocar a los hombres. Esta noche me dará lo que deseo o exigiré una razón.

-Permita que le dé yo una razón –dijo Shaoran y le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el estomago que hizo que se arrodillara.

-¡Señor Li, por favor! –Exclamo Sak tirándole de la manga-. Esta llamando la atención.

-¿Y usted, _madame_? ¿Cree que su comportamiento es discreto?

-Tengo… tengo más éxito cuando usted no está cerca –dijo ella-. Creo que corro más peligro con usted que sola.

Con su oponente en el suelo, Shaoran se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

-Tú misma te has puesto en esta posición Sak –dijo-. ¿Qué te habría ocurrido si yo no hubiera estado aquí?

-No tenía derecho a interferir.

-¿Derecho? –Estiro la mano y le acaricio el cuello, donde había dejado su marca-. Eres mía. Mañana no habrá un solo hombre en Londres que no lo sepa. ¿A quién besaras entonces?

El oponente de Shaoran se puso de pie.

-Quédesela –murmuro mientras se alejaba tambaleándose hacia la mesa de las bebidas.

-¿Por qué no me deja en paz, señor Li? –Pregunto Sak-. ¿Qué le he hecho? Lo está arruinando todo.

-Dejaremos las dos primeras preguntas para más tarde. Pero dime, ¿Qué estoy arruinando exactamente? ¿Tu oportunidad de engañar a otro hombre? ¿De hacerte un nombre? ¿De buscar un nuevo protector? ¿Acaso mi dinero no es tan bueno como el de los demás?

-Si… si me desea, tendrá que besarme.

¿Acaso creía que eso lo detendría? _"Tómala, Li. Sacia tus ansias de la única manera que sabes. Ella sabe que lo deseas. Lo espera. Incluso lo provoco"_ Clow tenía razón. Aquella invitación a besarla era una invitación a algo más.

No, jamás la besaría. Por alguna razón, había descontado su primer y único beso. Y por eso mismo no podía arriesgarse, pues Sak parecía olvidarse de los hombres después de besarlos. No la besaría para asegurarse de que nunca se olvidara de él.

Sin decir nada más, la tomo en brazos y la llevo hacia el pasillo más cercano. El diablo con los cotilleos de la mañana siguiente. La llevo a la habitación del final del pasillo, la dejo sobre la cama y, después de cerrar la puerta, coloco una silla bajo el picaporte para asegurarse.

-.

-.

-.

-.

Sak se deslizo a un lado de la cama y se puso en pie. Shaoran estaba de espaldas a ella, asegurando la puerta. Miro a su alrededor, buscando otra puerta o alguna manera de escapar. Nada salvo una pequeña ventana que daba al callejón.

Aquella habitación se parecía bastante a la que había compartido con él la última vez que habían estado allí, pero ahí los muebles eran verdes en lugar de rojos. El suelo estaba enmoquetado y las paredes forradas con terciopelo, de modo que sus gritos no se oirían. La ventana estaba ligeramente abierta, y la cortina se movía agitada por la brisa nocturna. Si no le dieran miedo las alturas entonces tal vez podría...

Shaoran se giro hacia ella y le dirigió una sonrisa que le helo la sangre. Sabía que tenía el control y estaba disfrutando con su miedo. No le quedaba más remedio que encararse a él. La última vez había funcionado. Volvería a funcionar.

-¿Y ahora que, señor Li? ¿Va a repetir lo de la última vez que me dejo sola?

-¿Repetir? No, Sak. Yo no repito.

Sakura trago saliva al ver como él se acercaba a ella.

-¿Entonces es una variación de lo mismo? Aunque no importa. No me detendrá.

-¿Detenerte? ¿Dejar de besar a los hombres? Tal vez lo único que me importe sea conseguir mi parte. ¿No lo crees?

-¿Su parte de besos? Entonces ya gano, señor Li, dado que a jurado no volverme a besar.

-Tal vez no me refiero a los besos cuando hablo de obtener mi parte.

-¿Estaba mintiendo al decir que soy suya?

-Yo nunca miento, querida. Lo comprobaras enseguida.

Sakura sabia que debía recapitular, pero su orgullo resulto ser mas fuerte que su sentido común. Shaoran se coloco frente a ella y estiro el brazo para acariciar la marca que le había dejado en el cuello.

-Tal vez quiera mas de esto –deslizo lentamente la mano hasta su escote-. O de esto.

Sakura se estremeció y se le puso el bello de los brazos de punta.

-Reconozco que admiro tu habilidad para mantenerte impasible –dijo el-. Aunque tu cuerpo te traicione. ¿A quién debo hacer caso, Sak? ¿A tu cuerpo o a tus palabras?

-A mis palabras.

-Creo que no, amor. Tu cuerpo no miente, pero esos labios carnosos sí.

Se acerco más, hasta que pudo sentir el calor de su cuerpo y de su aliento. Ella levanto la cara y abrió los labios.

-Nunca le he mentido.

-Pero tampoco me has dicho la verdad –deslizo las manos hasta acariciarle los pechos-. Pero mira como me habla tu cuerpo, Sak. No me insulta ni me desafía. Simplemente me pide más.

Le pellizco los pezones por encima del vestido y Sak asintió que le faltaban las rodillas. ¿Cómo podía permitir que le hiciera eso? ¿Cómo podía permitirle tal intimidad cuando era evidente que la despreciaba?

-¿Está seguro de poder distinguir el odio del deseo, señor Li?

-Oh, querida, puedes estar segura que conozco la diferencia.

Deslizo las manos hacia los ganchos que mantenían su corpiño cerrado y los desabrocho tan rápidamente que Sakura no tuvo tiempo de protestar. Pero cuando aparto los lazos de la camisa, recupero el sentido común e intento apartarse.

-No hay ningún sitio donde puedas ir –le dijo el-. Es interesante que te muestres tan recatada cuando ya es demasiado tarde.

-¿Demasiado tarde?

-Sí. De hecho, se hizo demasiado cuando decidiste besar a dos hombres a la vez.

-Pero…

-Demasiado tarde para los peros –tiro de los lazos y libero sus pechos. Después le bajo las mangas por los brazos hasta que el vestido cayó al suelo.

-¿Solo una camisa? ¿Sin corsé? ¡Oh, Dios mío! Eres una chica muy perversa.

-Yo… -por fin salió de su estupor y se tapo el pecho con los brazos-. No podría ponerme un corsé yo sola.

-¿Qué? ¿No tienes ninguna ayuda? ¿Doncella? _¿Hermanas?_

Sakura parpadeo. ¿Había cierto tono de amenaza en aquella última palabra? ¿Qué sabia de sus hermanas?

-Oh, bueno. No importa. Eso hace que mi trabajo sea más fácil. Vamos, Sak, descruza los brazos. Es demasiado tarde para hacerte la remilgada.

-¡Señor Li! Insisto en que…

-Shaoran –dijo el-. Los formalismos me parecen absurdos en estas circunstancias. ¿No crees?

-Yo… ¡No! Eso sugeriría una familiaridad que no compartimos.

-Oh, Sak, créeme, estas a punto de ganarte el derecho de llamarme como quieras.

-Pero…

-Bueno, sí. Podemos hacerlo aquí, contra la pared si quieres. Pero la cama tal vez sea más cómoda.

Sakura miro a ambos lados.

-¿Qué?

Shaoran agacho la cabeza y comenzó a mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja.

Ella aguanto la respiración, temerosa y a la vez seducida por las sensaciones.

-Tu piel es tan dulce, Sak. No recuerdo haber probado nada tan dulce. Me pregunto si todo tu cuerpo es igual de dulce.

Deseaba que así fuera, si eso significaba que seguiría mordisqueándola. Cerró los ojos y apoyo la cabeza en la pared mientras él le besaba el cuello. Enredo los dedos en su pelo, sabiendo que debía resistirse. Tenía que luchar, o al menos protestar. El podría ser el asesino de Naoko. ¿Pero cómo podía creer eso con las cosas que le estaba haciendo?

Shaoran le bajo las cintas de la camisa por los brazos mientras deslizaba la boca hacia abajo. La agarro por la cintura y mordió suavemente un pezón.

-¡Oh!

Un fuerte deseo se desato en su vientre. Las rodillas amenazaron con fallarle, pero él la sujete con fuerza y siguió deleitándose con sus pechos.

¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué no protestaba? ¿Por qué se quedaba ahí parada, deseando averiguar que le aria después?

Por fin Shaoran le desato los lazos de la camisa y dejo que cayese al suelo. Ella quiso rogarle piedad, pero le pareció demasiado tarde para eso, sobre todo cuando, después de besarle los pechos, continúo deslizando la boca hacia su ombligo.

-¡Para! –exclamo ella al darse cuenta de que estaba desabrochándole las enaguas.

-Ahora no, Sak –murmuro el contra su vientre, y las enaguas de seda cayeron alrededor de sus tobillos.

Sakura gimió avergonzada. Lo único que le quedaba eran las ligas, las medias y los zapatos. Shaoran le agarro las caderas y la inmovilizo mientras sus besos se deslizaban hacia abajo. Cuando se dio cuenta de cuál era su propósito, ya era demasiado tarde para detenerlo.

-¡Shaoran!

-¿Lo ves, Sak? Ya tenemos familiaridad suficiente para llamarnos por nuestros nombres.

Se puso de pie y la tomo en brazos. Sintió la lana de su chaqueta arañándole la piel y fue consciente de que él seguía completamente vestido.

La dejo sobre la colcha de terciopelo y le quito los zapatos. Después deslizo una mano por su pierna hasta llegar a la liga.

-¿Te dejamos las ligas puestas, Sak? Un poco pícaro, quizá, pero ya ha quedado claro que eres una chica traviesa. ¿Sentir la seda de tus medias o la seda de tu piel? No logro decidirme.

Sakura utilizo las manos para intentar protegerse de hueco, lo cual hizo que Shaoran se riera. Solo se le ocurrió una cosa para detenerlo.

-Bésame, Shaoran.

-Oh, pienso hacerlo, Sak –contesto él con una sonrisa-. Pero no en los labios.

Sakura se quedo callada mientras él se rehusaba, y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos por la vergüenza. Se había equivocado desde el principio. Shaoran iba a seguir adelante con aquello. Con el desafío. Con aquella absurda guerra de orgullos.

-Tú… ganas –dijo por fin, con la esperanza de que su capitulación fuera diferente.

-Claro que gano –dijo él mientras se tumbaba a su lado-. Eso nunca estuvo en duda. Pero quiero asegurarme de que tu también ganes –le beso la mandíbula y subió hasta su oreja-. Di mi nombre, Sak. Demuestra que te has rendido.

-Shaoran –susurro ella, enredando los dedos en su pelo mientras él le mordía un pezón. ¡Mentiroso! No tenía intención de parar. Solo quería arrastrarla hacia su mundo.

"_Levántate"_ le grito su conciencia _"es demasiado orgullosos para seguirte"_. Pero su cuerpo no se lo permitiría. Shaoran también llevaba razón en eso. Sus palabras eran mentira, pero su cuerpo gritaba la verdad. Deseaba quedarse. Deseaba sentir aquello aun sabiendo que estaba mal.

-Shaoran –susurro mientras la besaba.

Se retorció sobre la colcha, agarrándose con la fuerza al tejido porque temía que, si no se aferraba a algo, se evaporaría como la niebla en la mañana, elevándose al cielo con las sensaciones que él le provocaba.

Suspiro cuando Shaoran encontró un nuevo sitio donde besarla, un sitio que le proporcionaba un placer increíble. Sabía lo que hacía, y era evidente que disfrutaba haciéndolo.

-Más… -gimió ella.

Shaoran abandono ese lugar y se coloco sobre ella, separándole las muslos con las rodillas.

-Sabes dulce, Sak –le susurro contra el oído-. Un néctar como ningún otro. Intoxicarte…

Le beso el pequeño hueco situado detrás de la oreja hasta que Sak se estremeció de placer.

-Shaoran –repitió, pues no podía pensar en palabras coherentes.

Shaoran presiono suavemente su erección contra aquel lugar que acababa de descubrir.

-Deprisa –susurro ella, temiendo cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento-. ¡Por favor!

Shaoran le agarro las nalgas, la levanto hacia él y comenzó a penetrarla al mismo tiempo.

-Que apretado –susurro el-. Un lugar apenas invadido.

Sakura sintió un intenso placer y gimió. Ya estaba hecho. Irrevocablemente. Pero la rigidez de Shaoran le resulto sorprendente. Hasta ese momento había sido fluido, seductor, cariñoso. Abrió los ojos y su mirada oscura e insondable.

-Sak –dijo él con voz cargada de arrepentimiento-. ¿Por qué?

En ese momento, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Lamentaba estar haciendo el amor con ella. Estaba enfadado porque no le hubiera dicho que era virgen, y no la cortesana que él creía. Y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que ella era tan perversa como él. Debería importarle el hecho de acabar de entregarle su virginidad. ¿Por qué no le importaba?

Cerró los ojos y dijo:

-Termina, por favor.

Shaoran comenzó a moverse de nuevo, más despacio, con menos urgencia. Le aparto el pelo de la cara y comenzó a besarle los ojos cerrados, la nariz y las mejillas mientras se movía dentro de ella. Haciendo que aumentara la pasión y el placer.

Entrelazo los dedos con los de ella, aprisionando sus manos contra la almohada en un gesto inocente y a la vez intimo.

Sakura levanto las caderas para recibir sus embestidas. Los músculos de Shaoran temblaban, como si estuviese conteniéndose con gran esfuerzo. Le soltó las manos y comenzó a acariciarla de nuevo, haciendo las cosas que había hecho antes para que se olvidara de sus inhibiciones. Cuando el placer alcanzo su punto álgido, Sakura arqueo la cabeza contra la almohada y sintió las sacudidas por todo su cuerpo mientras se estremecía.

-.

-.

-.

-.

Shaoran se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana y respiro el aire frio de la noche. Tenía que despejarse la cabeza y encontrarle sentido a la última hora de su vida.

¿En qué diablos estaba pensando, Sak? ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? ¿Por qué no lo había detenido?

Aunque lo había intentado. Aquellos peros y los desafíos diseñados para detenerlo. Su vacilación. Su falta de sofisticación. Y, finalmente, la admisión de su derrota. Todas las señales habían estado presentes y el las había ignorado todas.

Y lo peor era que ella ni siquiera le había gritado, aunque se lo mereciese. Pero aquella mirada humedecida por las lágrimas había hecho que se plantease la castración. El recuerdo de sus palabras se le clavaba como un cuchillo. No había sido capaz de hacerle entender, o de detenerlo, así que solo le había pedido que terminase deprisa. ¿Cómo había podido hacerle algo así?

Miro hacia la cama y vio a Sak tumbada. Se había quedado tan débil que solo la había cubierto con la colcha para que durmiese un rato. Pero él se había levantado de la cama, sabiendo que su lujuria insaciable le tentaría a seducirla de nuevo si se quedase ahí. Cuando se despertara, la llevaría a casa, pero primero quitaría la colcha y se la llevaría consigo. No dejaría pruebas de lo que había hecho, y el costo extra le seria cargado en su cuenta al día siguiente. Luego comenzaría a vivir con la vergüenza para proteger su reputación, y juraría que solo habían discutido.

Tenía que pedirle perdón. Le daría cualquier cosa que ella deseara. La compensaría, le buscaría un marido al que pudiera amar y en quien pudiera confiar. Juraría que nunca volvería a molestarla. Cualquier cosa. Con tal de no tener que ver esas lagrimas de nuevo.

Pero su problema iba más allá de un simple remordimiento. Después de eso, se sentía más confuso que antes sobre los posibles motivos de Sak. ¡Virgen y besando a todos los hombres que se le cruzaban por su camino! Había cometido suicidio social. ¿Para qué? ¿Qué importancia tenia para ella un beso?

No podía detenerla. No interferiría. ¿Pero cómo podría quedarse parado viendo como ella ofrecía sus labios a otros hombres? Tendría que encontrar la manera. Y, si no la encontraba, tendría que evitarla, olvidar que existía.

¡Qué ironía más perversa! Había deseado volver a sentir, experimentar alguna emoción humana, así que los dioses le habían hecho sentir culpa. Y además habían añadido el afecto. En vez de redención, había encontrado un nuevo infierno.

-.

-.

-.

-.

—¡Gracias a dios que estas en casa! —susurro Tommy dramáticamente cuando cerró la puerta de la habitación del cuarto de Bella—. Mama se despertó casi a media noche y fue a buscarte. Estaba a punto de llamar a la policía cuando le dije que estabas cuidando a una vecina enfermo. Me pregunto qué de quien se trataba, pero a mí no se me da bien inventarme cosas, Bella. Le dije que era la señora Liang, que vive a la vuelta de la esquina y es viuda. Y ahora dice que tendrá que ir a verla cuando se encuentre mejor. Me creyó, pero creo k Nakuru sospecha.

—La pobre señora Liang está a punto de morir por su enfermedad —dijo Sak—. ¿O crees que mama querría ir al funeral?

Tommy se tapo la boca para no reírse.

—Esto sería muy típico de ella. ¿Pero dónde has estado, Sakura? Ya es casi de día. Estaba a punto de dar la voz de alarma. ¡Y mírate! ¿No llevas el pelo recogido?

—Se… se me enredo y tuve que soltármelo —no le gustaba mentir a Tommy, pero no podía contarle la verdad. Se acerco a la ventana y vio como el carruaje se alejaba. Shaoran había esperado a que prendiera la lámpara. ¿Consideración? ¿O necesidad de asegurarse de que iba a quedarse en casa el resto de la noche?

El camino a casa había sido extraño, como poco, Shaoran apenas había hablado, y ella se había mostrado tímida. ¡Ese hombre la había visto desnuda! ¿Qué más podía ocultarle? Shaoran la había sacado por la puerta de atrás de Thackery's donde ya esperaba un carruaje, y le había asegurado que jamás contaría lo sucedido a nadie. Le dio orden de negar que hubiese ocurrido algo en esa habitación, aparte de una conversación privada.

Sakura sabía que él no tenía nada que arriesgar. El no temería la censura de la sociedad por acostarse con una… cortesana:+; de modo que su preocupación era por ella. Una parte de su cerebro se sentía aliviada de que el fuera tan pragmático, pero la otra parte se sentía avergonzaba. ¿Tan torpe había estado, que ya no quería saber nada de ella? Nada no, pues había prometido buscarla de nuevo para hablar sobre su futuro.

¿Qué futuro? No tenía futuro. No podía pensar en más que en encontrar al asesino de Naoko. Y seguía siendo consciente que Shaoran no la había besado. Le había besado casi todo menos los labios. ¿Por qué?

— ¿Sakura, estás segura de que no te pasa nada? Estas muy pálida.

—Solo estoy cansada, Tommy. Agotada. Quiero irme a la cama

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—¡No! Quiero decir que, puedo desnudarme sola.

—Bien. Entonces será mejor que descansemos. Esta tarde tenemos la última prueba con la modista. Y tenemos que estar con los Lockwood a las ocho —Tommy le lanzo un beso y cerró la puerta tras ella.

¡Maldición! La cena. ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Tenía que encontrar una excusa para quedarse en casa. Había muchas cosas en las que debía pensar.

Por que amaba a Shaoran Li; por ninguna razón en particular más allá de la mirada de sus ojos y la desolación de su alma. Porque había complicado su relación con tantas mentiras y secretos. Porque no había nada que pudiera hacer para arreglarlo.

Y porque esta noche, después de la cena, volvería a salir a la calle a besar desconocidos altos de ojos oscuros.

—

—

—

Shaoran se impacientaba mientras esperaba que Tsukishiro terminara de firmar su correspondencia. No se imaginaba por que lo había llamado, en especial por que él había decidido mantener sus reuniones en secreto para evitar especulaciones.

Esa noche Hank le daría el lugar y la hora del próximo _"juego de Sangre"._ Estaba a punto de descubrir todo lo que Tsukishiro necesitaba para acabar con esa masacre, y estaba poniendo en peligro la misión estando allí e ese momento. Pero sospechaba que Tsukishiro se había guardado parte de la información.

El hombre termino de firmar y hecho los papeles a un lado.

—Gracias por venir tan rápido, Li.

—Mujeres —dijo Shaoran sin más preámbulo—. Mi fuente dice que están desapareciendo concubinas, pero tu dijiste que se trataban de mujeres inocentes que habían venido a la ciudad a pasar el verán, creo recordar.

Tsukishiro pareció algo sorprendido.

—¿Qué diferencia hay?

—Ya he estado buscando un contacto en los estratos altos de la sociedad. Me has informado mal.

—No a propósito. Al principio pensábamos que se trataba de dos casos completamente diferentes. No relacionamos la desaparición de las prostitutas con las otras mujeres. Sin sus cuerpos, ¿Cómo podíamos saberlo? Podrían haberse escapado, o cambiar de casa. No lo habíamos relacionado hasta hace poco, cuando apareció un cuerpo con las mismas marcas. Y aun así creemos que los hombres que forman parte de esas actividades pertenecen a la alta sociedad.

—¿Por eso me buscabas?

Tsukishiro se acerco al mueble bar y saco dos vasos y una botella de brandy. Sirvió la bebido y le ofreció uno a Shaoran. Curiosamente, no quería beber, pero acepto el vaso de todos modos.

—He oído que has centrado tu atención en una mujer llamada Lady Lance.

—¿Que tiene ella que ver con todo esto? —pregunto Shaoran.

—La verdad es que mucho. Y me culpo por no habértelo dicho antes. Pensé que sería mejor así pero me equivocaba.

—No sospecharas de ella.

—Dios, no —dijo Tsukishiro—. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me acerque a ti para pedirte ayuda? Te hable de una mujer que había sido mutilada y violada antes de haber sido dejada por muerta

Shaoran asintió.

—La joven era la hermana de Lady Lance.

Todo pareció quedar suspendido en el aire mientras Shaoran digería la información. ¿Qué había dicho Tsukishiro? ¿Recién llegada a la ciudad? ¿De buena familia? Pero…

—Fui a informar a la familia y entonces conocí a la mujer que conoces como Lady Lance. Dado que ella era la mayor que había en casa en aquel momento, la acompañe al hospital para identificar a su hermana. Fue una escena dramática. Creo que su hermana se aferro a la vida lo suficiente para despedirse de Lady Lance y para decirle que encontrara al asesino. _"Véngame"_ fue la última palabra que pronuncio. Y Lady Lance le dio su palabra.

Shaoran dio un sorbo de brandy, tratando de imaginarse a Sak junto a la cama de su hermana. Esa era entonces la razón de su vestimenta negra. ¿Pero sería también la causa de sus ojeras y sus problemas con la bebida? Ah, sí. El también había bebido para olvidar.

—No me dijiste que encontraste a la víctima con vida. ¿Que más te dijo?

—Yo me había apartado para darles privacidad. Ya habíamos interrogado a la chica para encontrar a su familia, y nos había contado que su secuestrador había quedado con ella varios días en el parque, pero que había mentido y no sabía su verdadero nombre. Solo que era alto y moreno. Puedes imaginar lo poco que nos sirve una descripción así. Pero oí una parte de la conversación con su hermana; algo que no nos conto a nosotros. Había algo peculiar en los besos de aquel hombre.

—¿Algo peculiar? ¿Qué?

—No lo sé. Y Lady Lance no lo dijo.

Esa era la razón por la que Sak besaba a todos los hombres con los que se encontraba. Estaba buscando al asesino de su hermana. El hombre adecuado.

—¿Qué más? —pregunto.

—Después de decirle a Lady Lance que vengase a su muerte, la hermana falleció. Antes de que pudiera interrogarla, llegaron la madre y otras dos hermanas. Lo demás fue muy dramático. Creo que Lady Lance fue la victima de la pena de su madre. Normalmente no me muestro compasivo, pero aquel día no pude evitarlo. Gracias a las visitas que Lady Lance me hizo después, he llegado a la conclusión de que ella ha sido la fuerte de la familia desde que su padre murió años atrás. La madre es una incompetente y parece que la víctima era su favorita. Ha sido muy dura con Lady Lance y la cree responsable de no haber cuidado a su hermana correctamente.

—Lance…¿Dime cual es su verdadero apellido Tsukishiro?

—Si no te lo ha dicho, Li, no debo traicionarla. Se lo debo.

Shaoran se encogió de hombros. Tarde o temprano lo averiguaría.

—¿Cuándo comenzó todo esto?

—Encontramos a su hermana a finales de mayo, Lady Lance vino a mi oficina todos los días durante un mes, me rogaba información, pero no la teníamos. De hecho, llegamos a pensar que ella era la clave para resolver el misterio, así que finalmente le dije que habíamos pasado a otros casos y que no podíamos hacer nafa sobre el caso de su hermana a no ser que hubiéramos nueva información.

—Pero no habeis abandonado la investigación, ¿verdad? Mentiste. Hiciste que empezara una investigación por su cuenta. Dejaste que pensara que era el único instrumento para vengar a su hermana.

Tsukishiro asintió.

—Pero entonces comenzamos a descubrir más cuerpos, Li. Estábamos desesperados. Aun lo estamos.

—Podría haber muerto.

—Hemos tomado precauciones. Tengo a uno de mis mejores agentes vigilándola.

—Yo también he estado vigilándola y no he visto a ese agente.

—Normal. Es bueno en su trabajo. Pero tú también eres agente mío. Te coloque cerca de Lady Lance por ese motivo, entre otros.

—¿Tu plan era juntarnos?

—Sí. Esperaba que se aliaran. Por desgracia, según mis informaciones, ahora son adversarios. He oído que estas intentando sacarla del panorama social.

Shaoran emitió un gemido. Habrían dado cualquier cosa con tal de haber conocido esa información una semana antes.

—Ayer Lance regreso a mi oficina y me pidió que reabriera el caso de su hermana. Estaba desesperada. Teme ser descubierta cuando sus hermanas y ella sean presentadas oficialmente en sociedad.

—¿Permitiste arriesgar su vida y arruinar su reputación para poder utilizarla como cebo? ¡Maldita sea Tsukishiro! ¿Eres un hombre o un monstro?

—Un monstruo, sin duda, y pagare por ello en la otra vida. ¿Te he mencionado que estamos desesperados? Y en cuanto a ti, Li, sus confrontaciones llaman la atención. Olvídalo. Si no puedes ayudarla, al menos no te pongas en su camino. Depende de ella para llamar la atención de nuestro villano, y dependo de ti para que seas un caballero. Y ni se te ocurra contarle mi plan. Seguiría adelante con su promesa de vengar a su hermana, pero saber que la estamos vigilando la pondría nerviosa. Y, por eso misma razón no quiero que sepa que estas implicado.

—¿Entonces por qué me querías ver? Me parece que lo tienes todo bien planeado y que yo no tengo que hacer nada.

—No le causes problemas. Ayúdala o déjala en paz.

¿Ayudarla y someterse a la tortura de su cercanía? ¿O dejarla en paz, a merced de los monstruos del mundo?

—

—

—

Algo iba mal Shaoran lo supo nada mas al entrar en el bar de –Petticoat Lane. El tono de voz era tan elevado, la mitad de los ocupantes miraron por encima del hombro para ver quien había entrado, y la multitud se aparto para dejarlo entrar.

El camarero lo ignoro hasta que golpeo la barra para llamar su atención. Se acerco con expresión sombría, como si prefiriera no tenerlo de cliente. Fuera lo que fuera que sucedió, tenía que ver con el.

—¿Qué quiere?

Shaoran coloco un chelín sobre la barra.

—Whisky.

Segundos después, con el bar delante, agarro al camarero por el brazo.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —pregunto.

—Como si no lo supiera.

—Hágame el favor.

—Hank no va a venir.

—¿Y por qué?

—Porque está muerto.

Shaoran disimulo su sorpresa.

—¿Cómo ocurrió?

—Asesinato. Una cuchillada en el estomago.

—¿Por qué iba yo a saberlo?

—Estaba haciendo preguntar por usted.

—¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Todo el mundo lo sabe. No hay secretos por estos barrios.

—¿Pero como sabe que lo mataron por mis preguntas? Podría haber estado metido en otros asuntos. Alguien podría tener algo contra él.

—Sí, mucha gente. Pero es por el modo en el que fue encontrado —dijo el camarero.

—¿Cómo fue encontrado?

—Acuchillado, como ya le dije, y tenía la bestia dibujada.

—¿Bestia? —Pregunto Shaoran—. ¿De qué diablos está hablando?

—Del dragón de sangre. Es una advertencia. Significa que no hay que ir por ahí haciendo preguntas.

¿Un dragón? Según Tsukishiro, la hermana de Sak había sido encontrada con un dragón pintado con sangre en su abdomen. Sí, eso relacionaría a Han con sus preguntas. Sacudió la cabeza con descredito. Había cierto nivel de sofisticación en una advertencia semejante. Tsukishiro tenía razón al sospechar de alguien de la alta sociedad.

—¿Había oído algo de esto antes? —Pregunto poniendo otro chelín sobre la barra—. ¿Utilizar un dragón de sangre como advertencia?

—Sí. Es la marca de la hermandad del dragón de sangre.

—¿Qué diablos es eso?

—Nadie lo sabe, señor. La marca simplemente aparece y todo el mundo se aparta.

Shaoran pensó con rapidez. Después de lo que había ocurrido a Hank, le sería difícil encontrar a alguien que le informara.

—Hank iba a darme un lugar y una hora. ¿Sabe algo de eso?

El camarero lo miro con descredito y se dio la vuelta. Shaoran lo agarro por el brazo.

—Dígame al menos un nombre. Hank me hablo de algunas chicas que habían desaparecido.

—Hable con un hombre llamado Kimihiro Watanuki. Eran sus chicas. Y eso es todo lo que voy a decirle —contesto el camarero antes de volver al extremo opuesto de la barra.

Shaoran se termino el whisky, se dio la vuelta y se encontró a Eriol detrás de el.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

—He estado buscándote. ¿En qué andas metido, Shao?

—¿Cuánto has oído?

—Lo suficiente para preocuparme. ¿Qué preguntas estás haciendo para hacer que maten a la gente?

—Sera mejor que no te metas, Eriol. Cuanto menos sepas, más seguro estarás.

—Por lo que he oído, podrían matarte a ti también. A mí me parece que necesitas a un amigo, alguien en el que puedas confiar.

Shaoran recordó otro nombre. Fay Flourite, el rey no oficial del suburbio de Whitechapel. Había ayudado a Fay hacia unos años a salir de una pelea. Tal vez ya era hora de que le devolviera el favor. Pero no hasta que no le quedara mas remedio. No era bueno estar en deuda con Fay.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a ver a Lockwood —le dijo a Eriol—. Tiene más experiencia en estos asuntos. Tal vez tenga más idea de cómo recopilar este tipo de información.

—Esta noche da una cena.

—¿Y no estamos invitados? Debe de haber un error —sonrió y Eriol se rio—. No querrá que no conozcamos a sus invitados. ¿Vamos?

—

—

—

—¿A qué debo su visita? —pregunto Lockwood tras cerrar la puerta de la biblioteca.

—Solo hemos venido a ver cómo vive la burguesía —dijo Shaoran—. Ahora que hemos sido excluidos…

—Maldición. Me han descubierto —dijo Touya—. La verdad es que damos una cena para presentar a las protegidas de Lady Sonomi, que son nuevas en Londres. Me pidió explícitamente que no invitara a mis hermanos a no ser que pudiera garantizarle que habían abandonado sus costumbres desviadas.

Shaoran apoyo el codo sobre la repisa de la chimenea mientras Eriol terminaba de servir un poco de brandy.

—Ah, ¿somos demasiado malos para conocer a esas pequeñas flores de campo? Bien, lo entiendo. Y confieso que no me interesa mucho conocer a esas chicas de campo, así que Lady Sonomi y yo estamos completamente de acuerdo.

—Y yo estoy de acuerdo con Shaoran —dijo Eriol mientras le entregaba e vaso a Shaoran.

—¿Entonces porque han venido?

—Por tus contactos y experiencias. ¿Recuerda el problema del que te hable? Bueno, pues tengo algunas dificultades. No consigo las respuestas que necesito y quería saber si tenias algún consejo para mí. Algún contacto que pueda usar.

—Vaya, esto es todo un misterio —dijo Eriol—. ¿Qué te propones, Shao? ¿Se trata de Lady Lance?

Shaoran negó con la cabeza.

—Es solo para satisfaces mi curiosidad. He oído rumores que quiero confirmar.

—Si fuera tan fácil como hacer una pregunta, Shao, no habría misterio ni problema que resolver —dijo Touya—. Tienes una ventaja, pues todo el mundo te conoce y confían en ti las personas adecuadas, o mejor dicho las inadecuadas, pero no eres uno de ellos. Nunca lo olvidan. Aun así, esto es diferente. Hay algo más.

—Sí. Entonces dime lo que sepas de un alcahuete de Whitechapel llamado Kimihiro Watanuki.

—Ah, Kimihiro Watanuki. Menuda pieza. Vendería a su propia madre por unas monedas. Los rumores dicen que no duda a la hora de pegar si una de sus chicas no consiguen el dinero suficiente en una noche.

—¿Y si alguna de sus chicas desapareciera? —pregunto Shaoran.

—Apostaría a que el tiene que ver en eso. Cuando las tiene bajo su control ya ninguna se escapa.

—¿Sería capaz de matarlas?

—Probablemente.

—¿Las vendería por…?

—¿Para fines más perversos? Si, por el dinero suficiente si lo haría.

—¿Qué haría con ellas después?

—Las dejaría en un vertedero, quizá. O en el rio. Hay muchas maneras de desacerase de la basura —dijo Lockwood.

—¿He bebido demasiado, o están hablando de deshacerse de los cuerpos? —pregunto Eriol.

—Sera mejor que no te metas, Eriol. Te lo explicare más tarde si sigues insistiendo.

—¿Has hablado con Fay Flourite?—pregunto Touya.

—Primero hablare con Watanuki, si no consigo lo que busco, recurriré a Fay.

—Un plan excelente —dijo Touya—. ¿Entonces eso es todo?

—¿Estas ansioso por volver con tus invitados?

—Eso sería lo más adecuado.

—Vaya, como te ha cambiado el matrimonio, hermano —dijo Shaoran, dejo el vaso vacio y se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Eriol y yo conocemos la salida.

Touya se rio y los siguió de todos modos. Mientras el mayordomo les entregaba los abrigos y los sombreros, parte de la conversación se filtro a través del pasillo. Los invitados estaban cruzando el hall de camino a la sala. Un grupo de mujeres que iban hablando estuviera a punto de chocarse con ellos. Aquellas debían ser las damas que Lady Sonomi no quería que conocieran a Shaoran, Eriol y Takashi.

El olor, la forma de su cuello, el color de su pelo… ¡Lady Lance! Un segundo después, ella levanto la mirada y lo vio. Se quedo pálida al instante, pero acto seguido se sonrojo.

—¡Oh! Perdón —dijo una de las hermanas.

—Bueno, no pasa nada —dijo Touya—. Simplemente estaba acompañando a mis hermanos a la puerta.

—¿Hermanos? —pregunto Lady Lance.

Cuando volvió a mirarlo, parece más agitada. Shaoran habría dado los ingresos de todo un año por saber que estaba pensando. En ese momento. ¿Estaría recordando la noche anterior? ¿Tendría miedo de ser delatada delante sus hermanas? El día anterior, lo habría hecho, pero no después de haber hablado con Tsukishiro.

¿Y ella lo delataría a el? Lo que le había hecho la noche anterior no estaba lejos de ser una violación. Hiciera lo que hiciera el se lo merecería.

Pero Sak no hizo nada. Simplemente se quedo allí de pie, con expresión perdida, casi aterrorizada. Shaoran le dirigió una mirada a Eriol y este asintió imperceptiblemente.

La más joven de las chicas se rio y dijo:

—Vaya, lord Lockwood, ¿Por qué no hemos sido presentadas?

—Estaban… ocupados esta noche, señorita Chiharu.

—Pero ahora están aquí.

—Por negocios, y ya se iban.

—Qué pena. Pero al menos podría presentarnos.

Lady Sonomi salió del comedor en ese momento y se dirigió hacia ellas.

—Ah, aquí están, chicas. Se apartan de mí un instante y ya están metidas en problemas.

—¿Problemas? —Pregunto la más joven—. ¿Pero qué hemos hecho?

—¿Haz preparado tu esta visita _"espontanea"_ Lockwood? —pregunto Lady Sonomi.

—Es algo inesperado —dijo Touya—. Tiene mi palabra.

—Ah, Lady Sonomi, que alegría volver a verla —dijo Shaoran.

Lady Sonomi suspiro con resignación, dada las circunstancias no podía negarse a presentar a las chicas sin ofender a Lockwood.

—Es un placer presentar a las hermanas Kinomoto —dijo Lockwood por fin—-. La señorita Sakura, la señorita Tomoyo, y la señorita Chiharu. Han venido de visita desde Belfast. Señoritas, les presento a mis hermanos. Eriol y Shaoran Li. Si estuviera aquí Takashi los hubieran conocido a todos.

Sakura Kinomoto. Le gustaba como sonaba.

—Señoritas, es una agradable sorpresa conocerlas —dijo Shaoran.

—Y ahora que ya los conocen, seguir adelante —dijo Lady Sonomi, y las ínsito a seguir su camino hacia la sala.

Solo Sakura miro por encima del hombro, hecho que no paso desapercibido para Lady Sonomi, aunque no advirtió como él decía un _"más tarde"_ en voz baja.

—No se haga ilusiones con ellas, señor Li. Pienso mantenerlas alejadas de tipos como usted. Estas chicas son demasiado inocentes para tratar con brabucones.

Eriol se rio pero lo disimulo tosiendo.

—Estoy seguro que aprenderán mucho con usted, lady Sonomi —dijo Shaoran—. Sin duda nos repudiaran a cada oportunidad. Pero le advierto que pienso ganarme su aprobación.

—Le queda mucho para eso, Shaoran Li —dijo Lady Sonomi—. A ti también, Eriol. Mientras tanto, manténganse alejadas de las hermanas Kinomoto.

-.

-.

-.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno con este capítulo además de llegar a la mitad de la historia, también llegamos al capítulo donde lo habíamos dejado les agradezco un comentario enserio k sí. Bueno además que los próximos capítulos ya vendrán bien, dado que hasta ahorita subí doce en seis bueno nos leemos dejen comentarios y subo el próximo =]<strong>_


	8. Trece

_**N.A.: Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, esto es una adaptación de un libro que me gusto mucho y pues me encanto la idea de adaptarla xD**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>

* * *

><p>¿Más tarde? ¿Qué habría querido decir Shaoran Li con esas palabras? Sakura apartó la cortina y miró hacia la calle. El reloj marcaba las doce de la noche. ¿Estaría ahí fuera, esperándola?<p>

Suponía que debía sentirse agradecida por no haber sido descubierta durante las presentaciones. En el carruaje de vuelta a casa, lady Sonomi les había ordenado ser educadas con los hermanos Li en el caso de volver a encontrárselos, pero que no les diesen confianzas. ¿Confianzas? ¡Por el amor de Dios! Ella le había dado a Shaoran algo más que confianza.

De pronto una sombra se movió al otro lado de la calle y se hizo visible bajo la luz de la farola. Shaoran. Miró hacia su ventana y se tocó el sombrero.

Ella corrió la cortina, apagó la luz y recogió su capa de la cama. Se asomó al pasillo y vio que todo estaba tranquilo. Se veía luz por debajo de la puerta de Tommy, y estuvo a punto de llamar para decirle dónde iba, pero no podía permitirse una discusión en ese momento.

Cuando salió de casa, Shaoran Li ya había cruzado a la calle.

—Gracias por no decepcionarme, señorita Kinomoto.

Sakura parpadeó extrañada por el formalismo, pero intentó mantenerse a la altura de las circunstancias.

—No podía negarme, señor. Con su amenaza constante de delatarme, creo que ha conseguido asegurarse de que haga siempre lo que quiera.

—¡Maldición! —murmuró él—. Lo siento. Lo siento por todo. Ahora todo ha cambiado.

—¿Qué ha cambiado?

—¿Caminamos, señorita Kinomoto, o alquilamos un carruaje para dar un paseo por Hyde Park?

—Prefiero caminar —dijo ella.

Shaoran le ofreció el brazo y ella lo ignoró. Sería mejor no tocarlo. Incluso el más leve roce podría hacerle perder el sentido. Él se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia Stafford Row y luego hacia el río.

—¿Señorita Kinomoto, por qué no me dijo que era… doncella?

—No creí que… no estaba preparada para… quiero decir que no tenía razón para pensar que fuese a creerme. Habría sido la primera vez.

—Tiene razón. No la habría creído. Su comportamiento previo no me habría hecho llegar a esa conclusión.

—Lo sé. Es mi culpa, me temo. Debió de sentirse muy decepcionado.

—¿Decepcionado? Oh, Sak, se me ocurren otras palabras para describir cómo me sentí. Sorprendido quizá. Horrorizado por mi comportamiento. Arrepentido porque ya era demasiado tarde para borrar lo que había hecho.

Sak se estremeció. ¿Tan horrible había sido que deseaba borrarlo?

—Sé que… que esperaba más experiencia. Traté de advertirle que…

—Hecho del que ahora soy consciente y que me llevaré a la tumba, señorita Kinomoto. No espero que me perdone, y entenderé que quiera presentar cargos contra mí, pero primero quería hablar con usted sobre mis opciones.

—¿Opciones?

—No puedo compensarla de ninguna manera por la pérdida de su… quiero decir que no hay manera de reemplazar eso, pero mi fortuna está a su disposición. Diga una cifra, la que necesite para asegurar su futuro, y yo se la pagaré sin rechistar. Además, le juro que siempre seré discreto. Nadie se enterará por mí de lo ocurrido anoche. Si prefiere presentar cargos y delatarme públicamente como el villano que soy, confesaré sin dudarlo. Si, por su bien y el de su familia, prefiere ignorarlo y que yo no vuelva a molestarla jamás, estoy dispuesto a…

—¡Pare! —Exclamó ella por fin— No le dije mi condición, señor Li, porque no pensé que fuera relevante o interesante para usted. Y, cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba mintiendo y que pretendía seguir adelante con su seducción, ya tenía algo de complicidad y, para ser sincera… dejó de importarme.

—Señorita Kinomoto, no tenía manera de saber lo que la esperaba.

—No soy tonta, señor. Claro que lo sabía. Y sabía que debía mostrarme más vigorosa en mis protestas, pero no fue así. Y eso es culpa mía, ¿verdad?

—No —contestó él.

Sak lo ignoró para poder terminar lo antes posible.

—Así que ya ve, no hace falta que se preocupe por darme dinero y comprar mi silencio. En cuanto a las demás ofertas, le agradecería que mantuviera la discreción. Esto no es un intento por mi parte de mentir, sino el deseo de salvar la reputación de mi familia. Si no puede hacerlo por mí, hágalo por ellas. Y, si intenta evitarme, señor, tendrá que cambiar sus costumbres.

—¿Yo? ¿Evitarla?

—Tengo que seguir como hasta ahora. Por favor, manténgase apartado de mi camino.

—¿Pretende que me eche a un lado y contemple cómo sigue arruinando su reputación?

—No puede detenerme, señor Li. Sólo complicará las cosas.

Shaoran se detuvo y se giró para mirarla. Parecía estar buscando las palabras adecuadas mientras le ajustaba la capucha de la capa y le apartaba el pelo de la mejilla.

Vaciló un instante, negó con la cabeza como si hubiera cambiado de opinión y comenzó a andar en la dirección de la que venían.

—No intentaré detenerla de nuevo, pero tampoco me mantendré apartado de su camino. De algún modo, señorita Sakura Kinomoto de Belfast, tendrá que encontrar la manera de tratar conmigo. Ahora vamos. Es hora de que se vaya a su propia cama.

-.

-.

-.

Después de zanjar la cuestión, no fue difícil encontrar a un hombre como Watanuki. En los suburbios, uno sólo tenía que conocer a la gente adecuada y hacer las preguntas adecuadas.

Tras dejar a Sak en casa, Shaoran se abrió camino a través de un laberinto de edificios ruinosos hasta llegar al peor; una vez allí, se metió por un pasillo lleno de puertas, tras las cuales las prostitutas servían a sus clientes. Y al final del pasillo, tras una puerta, sentado en una silla acolchada estaba Kimihiro Watanuki, el alcahuete. Un joven condujo a Shaoran a la habitación y anunció su nombre.

Las mejillas sonrojadas de Watanuki parecieron manzanas cuando sonrió al verlo, pero no hizo intento de levantarse de su asiento.

—¡Shaoran Li! He oído hablar de ti. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que vinieras a visitarme. Aquí tenemos todo lo que puedas imaTommyr. ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

—Parece que te va bien, Watanuki.

—Sí, es fácil dar servicio a los que son como tú. Son muy predecibles.

—¿No hay sorpresas?

—De vez en cuando. Hace falta mucho para sorprenderme a mí. Siéntate.

Shaoran observó que la única silla disponible parecía estar cubierta de algo grasiento.

—No, gracias —dijo—. Me quedaré de pie. No tardaré mucho.

—De acuerdo. Sé que no has acudido al viejo Watanuki buscando lo habitual. ¿Dos chicas a la vez? ¿Tal vez una mezcla de chicos y chicas? ¿O acaso sólo te gustan los chicos? Vamos, Li. Sorpréndeme si puedes.

Le habría gustado sorprenderlo con un puñetazo en la cara, pero eso no le proporcionaría las respuestas que buscaba.

—Busco a dos chicas, pero no he sido capaz de encontrarlas. Pensé que tal vez tú podrías saber dónde están, dado que trabajan para ti.

El rostro de Watanuki perdió la sonrisa.

—¿Estás sugiriendo algo, Li?

—¿Qué crees que estoy sugiriendo?

—Que tuve algo que ver con la desaparición de mis chicas.

—Eso sería lógico, ¿no crees? Después de todo, eran tus chicas. Hacían lo que les pedías. Iban donde y con quien tú les decías.

—¿Tienes nombres?

—Oh, no creo que sea necesario. Ambos sabemos de quién estoy hablando, ¿verdad?

—Te crees muy listo, ¿verdad? Bueno, sea lo que sea lo que buscas, no lo encontrarás aquí.

Shaoran sacó un puñado de billetes del bolsillo de la chaqueta y se los mostró a Watanuki.

—Prefiero que mis ahorros hagan las preguntas.

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que Watanuki respondiera.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? ¿Trabajas para la policía?

—Vamos, Watanuki —dijo Shaoran riéndose—. Has dicho que me conocías. Que me estabas esperando. ¿Qué crees?

—No sé qué creer, pero apostaría a que no trabajáis para ellos. Tienes amigos. Podrías preguntarles a ellos lo mismo que a mí y obtener mejores respuestas. Lo único que yo sé es que a veces salen a realizar un trabajo y no regresan.

—Y tú sales recompensado, ¿verdad?

Watanuki agitó una mano y la luz se reflejó en un inmenso anillo de oro. ¿Comprado quizá con el dinero de su última chica desaparecida?

—Las echo de menos. Ojalá regresaran —contestó Watanuki.

—Mmm. Pero no pueden, ¿verdad? A no ser que sean como Lázaro.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Li?

—Es pura lógica, a juzgar por tus nuevas joyas.

—Creo que no me gusta lo que estás insinuando.

Shaoran se dio cuenta de que no iba a obtener respuestas de Watanuki. Debería haber sido más diplomático, pero aquel hombre resultaba enervante. Tomó aliento y recordó que Tsukishiro le había pedido discreción.

—Muy bien. Ya basta de insinuaciones. Digamos que estoy buscando algo exótico. ¿Eres tú el hombre que busco? —preguntó agitando los billetes.

Watanuki se humedeció los labios y se aferró a los brazos de su silla como si ansiara arrancarle el dinero a Shaoran de la mano.

—Tal vez. ¿Qué quieres decir con exótico?

—Lo mismo que ya has hecho antes. Tu chica no regresaría.

Sin mostrar la más mínima expresión de sorpresa o desconcierto, Wilson consideró sus palabras durante unos segundos.

—Me has sorprendido, Li. No pensé que fueras así. Algunos de tus amigos sí. Aunque debería haberlo sabido, a juzgar por las compañías que frecuentas.

¿Amigos? Pero era demasiado tarde. A juzgar por la expresión de Watanuki, supo que había revelado su propia sorpresa.

Wilson entornó los ojos y dejó caer la mano.

—No tengo nada para ti, Li. Lárgate.

¿En qué diablos se había metido? ¿En qué diablos se habían metido sus amigos? ¿Y qué amigos?

-.

-.

-.

Sak caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala, esperando a que Tomoyo bajara. Acababan de terminar de comer. Su madre y Chiharu se habían ido a sus habitaciones a descansar, y seguía sin haber rastro de Tommy.

La noche anterior, al regresar de su paseo con Shaoran, había visto luz bajo su puerta. Había llamado suavemente, pero, al no obtener respuesta, había imaTommydo que Tommy estaría absorta en un libro. Por la mañana, al intentar entrar, el pestillo estaba echado. Nancy se había encogido de hombros y había dicho que Tommy estaba «vagueando».

Sakura no estaba tan segura. Subió las escaleras por quinta vez y llamó a la puerta de su hermana. No hubo respuesta. Volvió a llamar.

—¡Tomoyo! —gritó.

Oyó unos ruidos tras la puerta y, segundos después, ésta se abrió ligeramente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Tommy.

Tenía un aspecto horrible; estaba pálida y con ojeras. Sak empujó la puerta con el hombro y entró, sin importarle si Tommy protestaba. Las cortinas estaban echadas y la habitación estaba en penumbra.

—¡Tommy, por el amor de Dios! ¿Estás enferma? Tienes un aspecto horrible. ¿Comiste algo que te sentó mal?

Su hermana regresó a la cama y se tumbó sobre d colchón. Murmuró varias palabras ininteligibles contra la almohada.

Sakura se acercó a la ventana y descorrió las cortinas para abrir y dejar entrar el aire, pero Tomoyo gimió algo en referencia a las cortinas. Sak volvió a cerrarlas y miró a su alrededor en busca de alguna señal sobre la enfermedad de Tomoyo.

El vestido de la cena estaba tirado en el suelo, sus medias y sus ligas sobre el tocador, y la ropa interior desperdigada por el suelo, como si le hubiese costado trabajo quitársela.

—¿Por qué no has llamado a Nakuru? O yo misma podría haberte ayudado, Tommy.

—No a las cuatro de la mañana —contestó su hermana.

—¿Las cuatro?

—Debo decir que aprecio considerablemente tus fuerzas, Sak.

Sakura se acercó a la cama, agarró a su hermana por los hombros y la zarandeó.

—¿Qué has hecho, Tommy? ¡Dime dónde has estado!

—Yo estoy haciendo lo que puedo para mantener nuestra promesa a Naoko.

—Mi promesa, Tommy. Mía. Tú no hiciste ninguna promesa.

—Sigo pensando que no es justo que tú tengas que llevar todo el peso de esta venganza. Y creo que estás enfermando.

—No importa, es mi obligación. ¿Qué haría mamá si te perdiera a ti también, Tommy? Ahora dime qué has hecho.

—Oí a algunos de los caballeros en la cena de Lockwood hablar sobre las peleas de gallos. Anoche iba a haber una pelea, y pensé que ése sería un lugar ideal para encontrar canallas y bribones.

—¡Tommy, pareces tonta! ¡Si estaban hablando de ello es porque probablemente fuesen a ir! ¿Alguno de ellos te reconoció?

—No llegué allí —contestó Tommy—. Me encontré con un grupo de gente a la salida del teatro. Era cerca de… oh, no sé. Mi memoria está un poco débil. Las damas, muy promiscuas, de eso sí estoy segura, pensaron que yo era una de ellas. Y los hombres debieron de creer lo mismo. Nadie preguntó quién era ni de dónde venía.

—Bueno, es la última vez que sales. No vuelvas a hacer una tontería semejante. Prométemelo, Tommy.

—Si tú me prometes lo mismo, Sakura.

—¿Anoche…? —se sentó al borde de la cama, casi temiendo hacer la pregunta—. ¿Besaste a alguien?

—Me faltó coraje. No sabía cómo propiciar el momento, y el único hombre que parecía dispuesto no coincidía con la descripción de Naoko. ¿Cómo lo haces. Sak? Noche tras noche…

—Hay que renunciar a una parte de tu alma —contestó Sak con un suspiro—. Pero no volverás a hacerlo, Tommy. Ahora dime, ¿alguien te reconoció? ¿Viste algo familiar en ellos?

—Creo que nadie me reconoció. Y no hemos salido en sociedad. ¿Cómo iba a conocerlos? El nombre que intentó besarme era un tal señor Yue. No sé por qué, pero no me gustó en absoluto.

—¿El señor Yue? ¿Tenía el cabello platinado?

Tommy asintió.

El amigo de Shaoran. Sí, lo recordaba de Belmonde's. ¿O era de Thackery's? No le había prestado mucha atención, dado que no era alto ni moreno. Pero, si era amigo de Shaoran, entonces Tommy había encontrado al grupo adecuado para buscar al asesino de Naoko.

—Voy a salir esta noche, Tommy. Lady Sonomi no tiene nada preparado para nosotras, y creo que noches como ésta no se sucederán con frecuencia en el futuro. Por favor, quédate en casa por si mamá necesitara algo.

—Oh, sí. Después de anoche… ¡bebían el vino más asqueroso que he probado jamás! Preferiría beber vinagre. Creo que eso es lo que me ha producido el dolor de estómago y de cabeza.

—Oh, estoy segura de que no tuvo nada que ver con la cantidad de vino que ingeriste —dijo Sak con una sonrisa.

—No. Te juro que el vino sabía a… a sulfuro.

—¿Sulfuro? —¿Tommy había encontrado al grupo que ella había estado buscando? En todos sus besos, nunca se había encontrado con uno que supiera amargo, como había dicho Naoko. ¿Acaso era sulfuro lo que Naoko había probado?—. ¿Tommy, recuerdas sus nombres? ¿O dónde te llevaron?

—¿A Mayfair? Oh, ni siquiera estoy segura de que fuera Mayfair —confesó—. Tomamos un carruaje y uno de los hombres dio la dirección. Aunque no la reconocí.

—¿Cómo llegaste a casa?

—Creo que me trajeron. No lo recuerdo bien.

¡Maldición! ¡Sabían dónde vivían!

—¿Cuánto bebiste, Tommy?

—No mucho. O eso creía, ¿pero por qué entonces tengo este dolor de cabeza? Todo se volvió borroso.

—¿Los hombres de anoche pertenecían a la alta sociedad, Tommy? ¿Recuerdas alguno de sus nombres aparte de Yue?

—No. ¿Por qué estás tan enfadada, Sak? Sólo intentaba ayudar.

—Podría haberte ocurrido cualquier cosa. Dices que no lo recuerdas, ¿pero quién dice que no fuiste… que alguien no se aprovechó de ti? Y claro que estás ayudando. ¿Qué habría pasado si no hubieras estado aquí la otra noche para mentir a mamá? Me dio miedo pensar lo que habría hecho.

—No me pasó nada —dijo Tommy—. Lo sabría. Habría señales de algún tipo. Nos queda poco tiempo. Si no encontramos pronto al asesino de Naoko, podrían acabar reconociéndote. Por ejemplo, anoche en casa de lord Lockwood, sus hermanos nos reconocieron del día del parque.

—Eso ya no será un problema.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—El señor Li, Shaoran, ha jurado que no dirá nada. Pero, cuanta más gente me presenten, más fácil será que me reconozcan como lady Lace. Por tanto, a pesar de la insistencia de lady Sonomi en que asistamos a los eventos, a partir de mañana fingiré estar enferma para no tener que ir. Me quedaré en casa con mamá cada noche hasta que Chiharu y tú regreséis. Luego me iré mientras tú estas aquí. Cuando encuentre al asesino, informaré a lord Tsukishiro de su identidad y regresaremos a Belfast. Es la única manera de asegurarnos de que Chiharu y tú no sufráis el escándalo.

Se giró antes de salir por la puerta y miró a su hermana por encima del hombro.

—Ahora lávate, hermanita, y, si recuerdas algo de anoche, ven a contármelo.

-.

-.

-.

Shaoran encontró a Fay Flourite en la sala trasera de un próspero bar de Petticoat Lane. El bar de Fay era un lugar popular y algo mejor que el resto de bares de la calle. Era menos probable ser envenenado allí por la cerveza.

Fay estaba sentado tras un escritorio, con más apariencia de hombre de negocios que de criminal. Aunque su pelo negro era más largo de lo que dictaba la moda y una barba oscura adornaba su mandíbula, sus ojos grises oscuros eran agudos y penetrantes. Aunque el sol ya se había puesto, su día acababa de empezar.

Dejó su pluma a un lado y se recostó en su asiento.

—Shaoran Li —dijo—. Qué sorpresa. Me preguntaba cuándo volvería a verte.

Shaoran sonrió.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban. Fay no perdía el tiempo con formalidades y siempre iba directo al grano.

—Respuestas, si las tienes. Sugerencias, si no.

Fay sacó una botella de un cajón del escritorio y dos vasos limpios.

—¿Whisky?

Shaoran asintió.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Li —prosiguió Fay cuando ambos tuvieron un vaso delante—. Pensé que te habrías olvidado de que te debo un favor.

—Lo había olvidado, hasta que las circunstancias lo requirieron.

—Interesante. ¿Qué circunstancias?

—Ojalá lo supiera —dijo Shaoran antes de dar un trago al whisky—. Ése ha sido el mayor problema a la hora de encontrar respuestas. Sólo tengo conjeturas.

—¿Qué conjeturas?

—Sacrificio humano.

Fay simplemente dio un trago a su whisky y frunció el ceño antes de levantarse a cerrar la puerta.

—¿Y qué ha despertado tu curiosidad sobre eso? —preguntó tras volver a sentarse.

—Rumores. He oído cosas, pero no puedo confirmarlas.

Fay se recostó en su silla y puso los pies sobre la mesa.

—Yo creo que hay algo más que eso, Li. Uno cruza la calle sólo por curiosidad.

—Pensé que conocía todas las perversiones de Londres, pero ésta no la conocía. Yo podría querer participar en un entretenimiento tan exótico.

—Ahora sé que estás mintiendo —dijo Fay—. Algunos de tus amigos no tienen escrúpulos, pero tú no te has olvidado de los tuyos.

—Da igual.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo participo en esas actividades?

—Lo hagas o no, Fay, sé que, si se ha comentado algo por estos barrios, tú lo habrás oído.

—Lo siento, Li.

Fay tenía la respuesta a su pregunta, pero había decidido no decírsela.

—¿Entonces qué puedes decirme sobre la Hermandad del Dragón de Sangre?

—Así que sabes más de lo que cuentas —dijo Fay.

—Ahora ya tienes todo mi conocimiento.

Fay sirvió más whisky, pero Shaoran apartó su vaso.

—El conocimiento es poder, Li. Los que lo tienen son envidiados. Odiados. Si sabes demasiado, te conviertes en peligroso y tu vida… corre riesgos. Antes de que hagas más preguntas, asegúrate de querer saber las respuestas, y de estar dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias de ese conocimiento.

—Estoy preparado.

Tras observarlo durante una larga pausa, Fay se inclinó hacia delante y dijo:

—Las hermandades son los juegos de los ricos, Li. Aquí, en los suburbios, la vida es mucho más simple. No necesitamos la seguridad de las sociedades secretas y de las hermandades. Simplemente hacemos lo que queremos. Los hombres a los que buscas son de tu clase, no de la mía.

—Eso ya lo imaginaba.

—En cuanto a su juego… sí, he oído cosas.

Shaoran se inclinó hacia delante.

—Necesito una hora y un lugar para el próximo. Dame eso y nuestras deudas quedarán saldadas.

—Hay una razón por la que no me he implicado en esto, Li. No tiene nada que ver conmigo ni con los míos. No implica a mi gente, y no ocurre en mi territorio.

—Ahora eres tú el que miente. Ya sé que varias de las prostitutas locales han desaparecido.

—Las chicas desaparecen todo el tiempo. Vuelven a casa, se escapan con algún joven, incluso consiguen un trabajo respetable —se detuvo y negó con la cabeza, como si hubiera cambiado de opino—. Pero tienes razón. Las chicas de las que has oído hablar no han desaparecido. Han muerto. Algunas han sido encontradas por la policía por la mañana. Otras… bueno, sus cuerpos fueron encontrados y enterrados decentemente. Sus muertes fueron horribles, incluso para estos barrios, y no queremos llamar la atención. No queremos que la policía meta las narices donde no les incumbe. Nosotros dimos la advertencia y no han desaparecido más chicas.

—¿Tenían… alguna marca? ¿Alguna peculiaridad sobre sus muertes?

Fay asintió.

—El corte triangular de su frente, la sangre de sus muñecas y el dragón de sangre en su vientre; y sus partes íntimas mutiladas. Es probable que primero fueran violadas. ¿Es eso lo que querías saber?

—Sí. Es lo que necesitaba —contestó Shaoran.

—Es tu turno, Li. ¿Qué vas a hacer con esa información?

—La hermandad ha centrado su atención en víctimas diferentes. Vírgenes. Chicas de la alta sociedad.

—Eso he oído. Pero he oído que están sólo practicando de momento. De hecho he oído que va a haber una especie de ritual especial el viernes después de medianoche.

—¿El viernes? ¿Este viernes?

—El trece —confirmó Fay.

¿Dos días? Apenas tenía tiempo para impedirlo.

—Consígueme el lugar y la hora —le dijo a Fay—. Antes del trece.

—Ese tipo de información es la que mató a Hank. ¿Entiendes lo que digo sobre el peligro que supone el conocimiento?

Shaoran asintió.

—Me arriesgaré.

-.

-.

-.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola! Bueno de nuevo al ataque aquí les dejo el capitulo dejen sus comentarios y subiré mas rápido pero si no ps no xD<strong>_

_**La vdd es que sus coemntarios me dan mas animo y aveces los nececito pero bueno nos leemos adiosito =]**_


	9. Catorce

**N.A.: Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, esto es una adaptación de un libro que me gusto mucho y pues me encanto la idea de adaptarla xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14<strong>

* * *

><p>Con las palabras de Fay Flourite aún en la cabeza, Shaoran se encontró con Erios y Takashi en Thackery's. Habían ido a decirle que Sak había llegado a Belmonde's. Había sido un tonto al pensar que regresaría a Thackery's. Después de lo que le había hecho, probablemente no quisiera volver a verlo.<p>

Clow estaba esperando en el vestíbulo de Belmonde's cuando él llegó.

—¿Debo felicitarte por haber conseguido ahuyentar a lady Lace de Thackery's? ¿O apostar a ver como la echas de aquí?

—No apuestes, Clow. Esta noche no montaré una escena.

—He oído lo que pasó en Thackery's antes de anoche,Li.

—Hemos llegado a un acuerdo —dijo Shaoran.

—¿Un acuerdo? ¿Y ese acuerdo incluye sus favores?

—No seas absurdo. Casi no nos soportamos.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo te he malinterpretado tanto? Yo habría jurado que la deseabas como un semental a una yegua. Cuando oí que la habías sacado del salón, de hecho me imaginé una escena en la que tú eras el semental y ella la amazona, golpeándote las quijadas. Llevaba días esperando a que sucediera.

Shaoran se detuvo frente al mostrador y sacó varias monedas del bolsillo para cambiarlas por fichas antes de girarse hacia Clow.

—Actuación, nada más —dijo.

Clow no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó mirándolo y luego se rió.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Estás siendo todo un caballero! ¿Qué? ¿Era virgen? Dime que no. Una chica tan descarada como ella no podía serlo.

Shaoran ignoró a su amigo y se dirigió al salón principal.

—¿Así que te acostaste con ella y luego se negó a ser tu amante? ¡Maldita ramera! ¿Quieres que hable con ella? ¿O prefieres seguir adelante con su castigo?

—No ocurrió nada entre nosotros. Ahora déjalo ya, Clow, o te pegaré un puñetazo.

—Sabes que puedo mantener la boca cerrada. Lo he hecho durante ocho años, ¿no?

Shaoran apretó la mandíbula. Era cierto, Clow guardaba su secreto, pero nunca perdía la oportunidad de recordárselo.

—Entonces, si no has venido para castigar a lady Lace, ven con Yue y conmigo. Te juro que ese tiene mil ideas para divertirse. ¿No decías que querías algo diferente? ¿Excitante? ¿Algo que te hiciera sentir de nuevo?

Shaoran divisó a Sak al otro lado de la sala, delante de un hombre alto en la mesa del Blackjack. Ella se giró hacia el hombre y sonrió. El hombre era alto y moreno, y por eso iba a besarlo. Oh, sí. Shaoran estaba sintiendo de nuevo. No importaba que supiera el motivo de sus acciones. Tsukishiro le había hecho prometer discreción, de modo que no podría hablar con ella si no confesaba.

—Tranquilo, Li —dijo Clow. Shaoran aflojó los puños y se maldijo a sí mismo por haberse delatado de una manera tan simple.

—Ignórame, Clow. No he dormido bien.

—Eso parece —le ofreció a Shaoran su copa y este negó con la cabeza—. Y yo pensando en proponerte que vinieras conmigo al tipo de actividades de las que le pediste a Hank que investigara.

Aquello era interesante. Dejó de mirar a Sak y se giro hacia Clow.

—¿Has encontrado algo?

—Imagina mi sorpresa al saber de tu interés. Somos hombres que… bueno, caminamos cerca de la línea, por así decirlo, pero no pensaba que estuvieras buscando algo más.

—Sí, lo sé. Ya dijiste que me considerabas más convencional. Siento decepcionarte.

—¡Nada de eso! Esto nos abre nuevos territorios ¿verdad? Y Yue es el hombre idóneo para encontrar campos fértiles.

—¿He oído mi nombre?

Se giraron y vieron a Yue ajustándose las mangas de la chaqueta. Le guiñó un ojo y agarró un vaso de vino de una de las bandejas.

—¿Recordáis el Sabbat de Whitcom la semana pasada? Bueno, pues he encontrado otro igual. Pero me han dicho que éste es más atrevido.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó Shaoran.

—Esta noche. Después de las doce.

—¿Dónde?

—No te dejarán entrar si no vas con un miembro —dijo Yue.

—No hay problema —dijo Clow—. Conocemos a casi todo el mundo. ¿Vamos y buscamos a alguien que nos invite?

—Yo me reuniré con vosotros más tarde —dijo Shaoran, mirando de nuevo a Sak.

Yue, de camino ya hacia la puerta, habló mirando por encima del hombro.

—Reúnete con nosotros en el Oso y el León a medianoche.

Shaoran vio cómo se marchaban y sonrió. Por muy pendencieros que fueran sus amigos, siempre estaban dispuestos a unirse a él en el libertinaje.

-.

-.

-.

Sak había sido consciente de la presencia de Shaoran casi desde que éste entrara al gran salón. El estómago le ardía mientras esperaba a que se acercara a ella y montara una escena, sin embargo mantuvo la distancia. Cada vez que lo miraba, él la estaba contemplando fijamente, volviéndola loca. Aquella nueva táctica era casi peor que el enfrentamiento directo.

Trató de provocarlo yéndose a una de las alcobas de Belmonde's con uno de los hombres que había conocido esa noche. Pero nada. Estaba de pie junto a la mesa del rojo y negro y simplemente levantó el rostro cuando ella salió. Pero había además otro hombre que había estado prestándole atención.

Por el rabillo del ojo advirtió que estaba mirando de nuevo cuando condujo al segundo hombre a la alcoba. Y seguía mirando cuando emergió minutos después, tras haber besado a su acompañante y haberse negado educadamente a seguir. Shaoran debía de estar planeando algo realmente devastador para ella. Se giró hacia la mesa de las bebidas y pidió una copa de vino.

Habiendo bebido dos tragos, se sintió mejor. Pero él se colocó a su lado y le dijo:

—Veo que sigues trabajando en tu problema con la bebida, querida.

—A estas alturas ya se habrá dado cuenta de que nunca me rindo, señor Li.

—Sí. Algo que antes me molestaba. Ahora, sin embargo, me molestan otras cosas.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Veo lo que te hace el alcohol, Sak. Cada vez que besas a un extraño, te odias a ti misma un poco más. Lo veo en tus ojos y te delatas con las copas. Si tanta repugnancia te provoca, me pregunto por qué lo haces. ¿Por qué, Sak? No te juzgaré.

¿Cómo podía decirle por qué besaba a los hombres si él no quería besarla?

La agarró del brazo y la condujo hacia una alcoba. ¿Por fin iba a besarla? Ojalá supiera a algo dulce como las cerezas y no se humedeciera los labios después. Cuando la sentó, Sak cruzó las manos sobre su regazo. Sabía que en esa ocasión tendría que dejar que él la besara a ella.

Shaoran cerró la cortina y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Sak, sabes lo mucho que me pides al esperar que me mantenga alejado mientras besas a desconocidos?

—Me he preguntado desde el principio, señor Li, por qué le importa tanto lo que hago. No significa nada para usted. ¿Cuántas veces me lo ha dicho?

—Yo nunca te he dicho eso.

—No con esas palabras, pero sí con sus acciones. Me culpa de la muerte del señor Terada. Está convencido de que soy una desvergonzada empeñada en dejar a los hombres por tontos. Ha intentado todo lo posible, incluyendo… bueno, todo con tal de detenerme y librarse de mí. No, señor. No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que le estoy pidiendo. Se lo ruego, ¿qué es?

El silencio se alargó tanto que Sak acabó por mirarlo. Había algo en sus ojos que indicaba que estaba tan confundido por la pregunta como ella misma. En vez de responder, le lanzó otra pregunta.

—¿Qué te cuesta a ti, Sak? Veo que buscas una copa de vino cada vez que terminas con uno de ellos. Veo cómo te estremeces. Y veo que ninguno de esos hombres significa nada para ti. ¿Así que qué te cuesta a ti?

—Un pedazo de mi alma, señor Li. Todos y cada uno de ellos —respondió antes de pensarlo mejor, e inmediatamente se sonrojó. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para tragarse las palabras—. Y además es asunto mío.

—Ahora también es asunto mío —dijo él agarrándole la mano—. Tendré que matar a cualquier hombre que te bese a partir de ahora, Sak. ¿Quieres que pese eso sobre tu conciencia?

—Ni siquiera estoy segura de tener conciencia —dijo Sak, sintiendo las lágrimas quemándole en los ojos—. Dijo que no volvería a ponerse en mi camino.

—Pensé que podría cumplir esa promesa, Sak. Pero no puedo. Y tampoco puedo apartarme. Hay demasiado en juego. Demasiadas cosas que no hemos hablado.

—No hay nada de qué hablar.

—Te equivocas. Piensa en las posibles consecuencias de lo que pasó entre nosotros la otra noche.

—¿Qué consecuencias? ¿Qué ahora ya no podré casarme? ¿Qué no podré salir en sociedad? Creo que eso ya era así antes de que me arrastrara a esa habitación. He arruinado mi reputación por mí misma.

—Esas no son las consecuencias a las que me refería.

—¿No? Entonces no sé a qué se refiere, señor Li.

Shaoran le soltó la mano y la colocó sobre su vientre.

—Piénsalo mejor.

De pronto el corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Cómo podía sugerir tal cosa? ¿Embarazada? Imposible. Acababa de terminar con el periodo. Lo miró y vio su sonrisa. ¿Le parecía divertido?

—No… no pensará que…

—¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo es posible. No lo sabremos hasta dentro de algunas semanas. Mientras tanto, me molestaría que alguien estuviese plantando en campos que yo ya he labrado.

Sak se levantó de un brinco y dio un paso atrás.

—¿Labrado? ¿Soy un campo para usted? ¿Cuál es su miedo? ¿Qué le entregue mis favores a otro hombre, tal vez uno que sí me bese, y que nunca sepa de quién es el hijo? Si es que en efecto estoy embarazada.

—Calla —dijo él—. No querrás que la gente oiga nuestra conversación.

—Oh, claro que no. Porque hemos sido muy circunspectos en el pasado. No sería bueno levantar rumores.

Shaoran se levantó y la tomó entre sus brazos.

—¿Quieres un beso, Sak? ¿Así te calmarías y cooperarías?

Sak sintió un nudo en la garganta y asintió. Por fin había llegado el momento, y se daba cuenta de lo importante que era para ella que fuese inocente.

Le apartó el pelo de la cara y su corazón estuvo a punto de romperse por la ternura del gesto. Lentamente, con una deliberación enloquecedora, Shaoran agachó la cara y la besó con suavidad.

—Con mis condiciones esta vez, Sak —susurró—. Quiero saborear esta última parte de tu cuerpo.

Aquella referencia a la noche que habían pasado juntos hizo que le temblaran las rodillas y estuvo a punto de caerse, pero él la sujetó y la presionó contra él con una mano mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con la otra. Jugó con ella, negándole cualquier cosa que no fuera el roce superficial de sus labios. Cuando finalmente intensificó el ritmo, no fue con un único beso, sino con una serie de besos cortos e insistentes.

Por alguna razón, Sak respondió a sus órdenes silenciosas y abrió la boca, permitiéndole el acceso y saboreando su lengua. Cerró los ojos para experimentar mejor las sensaciones que le provocaba. Su boca era cálida y dulce; le recordaba a brandy y a… ¿menta?

Emitió un leve gemido, y Shaoran abandonó sus labios el tiempo suficiente para decir:

—Bien dicho, Sak.

Y entonces volvió a besarla; besarla de verdad. Sak se encontró a sí misma sumergida en un mar infinito y perdió la noción del tiempo. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, en parte para sujetarse y en parte para pegarlo más a ella. Enredó los dedos en el pelo de su nuca y disfrutó al sentir su escalofrío.

No quería que terminara. Había algo tremendamente íntimo en aquel beso; algo conmovedor e inolvidable.

Era incapaz de moverse, de poner fin a aquello, y, cuando Shaoran por fin se apartó, lo hizo con una serie de besos cortos en la comisura de los labios y fue deslizándose hacia la oreja. Sak abrió los ojos de nuevo y vio cómo luchaba por mantener el control. Cuando él abrió los ojos, ella se quedó sin aliento al contemplar la emoción en su mirada. Parecía desnudo, vulnerable, y esperanzado a la vez.

Y no se humedeció los labios. Ni una sola vez.

—Gracias a Dios —susurró Sak.

-.

-.

-.

Al ver las lágrimas de alegría en los ojos de Sak, Shaoran respiró aliviado. Había rezado para no compartir las mismas características que el asesino de su hermana. Y oírle dar gracias a Dios era la manera de saber eso.

—Gracias a Dios —convino él, y tuvo que contenerse para no volver a besarla. Si lo hacía, no conseguiría nada más esa noche.

Le tomó la mano y descorrió la cortina.

—Voy a llevarte a casa —le dijo—. Tengo asuntos pendientes y no podré cuidar de ti.

Se sintió aliviado al ver que ella no lo desafiaba y simplemente adoptaba una expresión confusa mientras le ponía la capa en la puerta. Le dio una moneda a Biddle y salió a la calle para parar un carruaje.

Eran las once y media, pronto para Londres, pero Clow y Yue estaban esperándolo en el Oso y el León. Y aquélla podría ser la pista que había estado deseando.

Miró a Sak, sentada frente a él; no se atrevió a sentarse a su lado, pues sabía que entonces volvería a besarla. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa tímida y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Habría dado cualquier cosa con tal de que Tsukishiro le hubiese hablado de ella antes. Lo que había creído que era descaro y temeridad no era más que valor y determinación. Gracias a la manipulación de Tsukishiro, Sak había emprendido la ardua e imposible tarea de encontrar al asesino de su hermana del único modo que Tsukishiro no había sido capaz.

—¿Shaoran?

—¿Sí?

—Te das cuenta de que el beso no cambia nada, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo sé, aunque albergaba la esperanza de que cambiara algunas cosas.

—Seguiré besando a otros hombres.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él, y deseó que le confiase la verdad para así poder hablarlo abiertamente.

—Si no lo hago yo, ¿quién lo hará?

—Yo lo haré.

Ella parpadeó y luego comenzó a reírse.

—Aunque no creo que tenga tu mismo éxito —advirtió él.

—Gracias por tu generosa oferta, pero…

—No hay nada de generoso en ella, Sak. Tengo mucho que expiar, y pensaba que ésta sería mi manera de saldar mi deuda.

—Pero eso no es posible.

—No creo que lo comprendas. La elección ya no es tuya, Sak.

—Te he entregado un beso, pero no mi voluntad —dijo ella.

—De hecho me has entregado todo menos tu voluntad, y ahora considero que esas cosas son mías. Por desgracia para ti, no las comparto.

—Prometiste que no interferirías en mis planes.

—Mentí.

—Entonces todo vuelve a ser como antes.

—No todo. Ahora tienes mi cooperación y cualquier ayuda que necesites. Todo menos mi disposición a quedarme parado mientras besas a otros hombres. Sé que te he dado pocas razones para confiar en mí, Sak, pero te doy mi palabra de que puedes hacerlo. Si lograras creer eso, las cosas serían más fáciles entre nosotros.

—Hay un hombre —dijo ella tras una larga pausa—. Sólo lo conoceré por sus besos. Debo encontrarlo.

Era un comienzo.

—¿Y qué harás cuando lo encuentres?

—Lo denunciaré a las autoridades.

—¿Por qué?

—Es un asesino.

—¿Cómo lo sabes, Sak?

Volvió a hacer otra pausa. Aquello debía de ser muy difícil para ella.

—Él… asesinó a mi hermana.

Shaoran le dirigió una mirada de compasión, afinado porque por fin se hubiera abierto.

—¿Y debo imaginar que mi beso me ha exculpado?

Sak cerró los ojos y las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

—Sí.

Shaoran estiró el brazo y le acarició la cara.

—Ojalá te hubiera besado antes, Sak.

—Yo lo intenté —convino ella.

—Me disculpo por mi comportamiento tan poco caballeroso.

—¿Entiendes ahora por qué debo continuar? Las autoridades se han rendido y, si mi hermana va a tener justicia, depende de mí.

¡Maldito Tsukishiro y sus mentiras! Si no fuera por los otros asesinatos, le diría la verdad.

—Tengo que encontrar otra manera. No puedo permitir que renuncies a tu honor por el de tu hermana.

—¿Qué honor? —preguntó ella.

—Otra cosa que debemos remediar cuando todo esto acabe.

—¿Conoces alguna poción? ¿Un hechizo que establezca el honor?

—Conozco un ritual que lo arreglará todo.

Su expresión de descrédito no varió. O no se daba cuenta de que acababa de declararse o había decidido ignorarlo. Bueno, tal vez eso fuera lo mejor por el momento. Ella ya tenía bastante en qué pensar.

Llegaron a la esquina de la calle James y el carruaje se detuvo como Shaoran había ordenado. Él se bajó y se giró para ayudar a Sak. Ella colocó las manos sobre sus hombros y, cuando la dejó en el suelo, lo miró. Era tan guapa, tan vulnerable. ¿Cómo podría dejarla ir?

La apartó ligeramente. Si se rendía a la tentación, no llegaría a su cita. Ya no iba a hacer aquello por Tsukishiro, sino por Sak.

—Esperaré hasta que estés en tu habitación —le susurró—. Nos veremos mañana en Belmonde's.

-.

-.

-.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno que opinan, como creen que va avanzando la historia, dejen sus comentarios y sus teorías veremos que tan acertadas están no sé si pueda actualizar antes de la semana próxima. Tratare pero no aseguro mucho la última semana de escuela nos deja locos, diría que mas que locos pero antes de empezar mi último año debo ponerme las pilas nos leemos<strong>_

_**Adiosito**_


	10. Quince

_**N.A.: Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, esto es una adaptación de un libro que me gusto mucho y pues me encanto la idea de adaptarla xD**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15<strong>

* * *

><p>El Oso y el León estaba situado en una calle oscura del barrio de St. Giles. Incluso a medianoche, no cesaba el crimen, el ruido, el comercio ni la bebida.<p>

Cuando llegó al bar, descubrió que Clow y Yue no estaban solos. En algún momento habían recogido a Eriol, a Amamiya, a Takashi y a Wei. Clow lo condujo hasta su mesa, situada al fondo de la taberna.

—Por fin estás aquí —dijo Yue mientras le servía un vaso de vino—. Tienes que ponerte a nuestra altura, Li. Me han dicho que nadie va sobrio.

Shaoran miró a los demás con suspicacia. Amamiya y Wei parecían bastante borrachos. Clow y Eriol no tenían muy mal aspecto, pero Takashi y Yue llevaban un ritmo apresurado hacia la inconsciencia. Él levantó su vaso y bebió.

—Por el amor de Dios, Yue, ¿qué es esto?

Observó la botella, pero le pareció un vino normal.

—Entiendo que haya que beber azufre en el Sabbat, ¿pero por qué hacerlo antes?

—Para alcanzar el estado, amigo mío. Vamos, no hay tanto en el vino como la última vez.

Shaoran no podía saberlo. No recordaba mucho del último Sabbat al que había asistido. Hacía poco más de una semana; la noche que había conocido a Sakura.

—Me atrevería a decir que nos darán más de beber cuando comencemos —murmuró.

—Sí, siempre hay mucho vino en esos acontecimientos —convino Eriol antes de terminarse su vaso con un escalofrío.

Clow dio un trago al suyo y sonrió; de pronto Shaoran se preguntó si no sería él el agente secreto de Tsukishiro. ¿Por qué no? Siempre estaba por allí, se había mostrado interesado por su relación con Sak, y casi tan interesado como él por los juegos de sangre. La idea le resultó curiosa, pues, después de las preguntas que había hecho, Clow estaría preguntándose si no sería él el hombre que buscaba el ministerio.

—Pareces el gato que se tragó el canario —dijo Clow.

—No, pero creo que me estoy retorciendo en la jaula.

Clow se rió y levantó su vaso una vez más antes de ver la hora en su reloj.

—Bebed, chicos, y habrá tiempo para otra ronda antes de marcharnos.

—Siento curiosidad, Yue —dijo Shaoran mientras Clow rellenaba los vasos—. ¿Dónde te enteraste de este evento? Por lo que he oído, es basaste secreto.

—¿Este? Bueno, éste es simplemente… —Yue se detuvo y frunció el ceño—. Debería ser divertido —concluyó.

—Dinos cuáles son las reglas, Yue —dijo Clow, sirviéndole un poco más de vino.

—Entraremos por una puerta secreta y nos pondremos unas túnicas negras con capucha para proteger nuestra identidad. Cuando entremos a la cámara dejaremos de hablar y permaneceremos en silencio salvo para los cantos.

—¡Vaya! —Exclamó Eriol—. ¿Quiénes se creen que son? Me parece demasiada parafernalia para tan poca cosa.

—No creo que sea poca cosa para ellos —dijo Clow—. Se lo toman muy en serio, ¿verdad?

—Son una especie de hermandad secreta o algo —dijo Yue antes de dar otro trago al vino—. No les haría muchas preguntas si fuera vosotros. Pero nos van a dejar entrar por Li y por Clow.

¿Hermandad? Shaoran se enderezó. ¿Sería la Hermandad del Dragón de Sangre quizá? Disimuló sorpresa y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo conozco a esa gente?

—Han oído hablar de Clow y de ti, así que creen que pueden confiar en nuestro grupo. No quiero decepcionarlos.

Clow sonrió y le revolvió el pelo a Yue.

—¡Vaya, Yue! ¿Tienes miedo? ¿O simplemente celos?

—Ninguna de las dos cosas. Pero aún hay más.

—Si sigo bebiendo de este vino, no recordaré ninguna regla —dijo Takashi.

—Al principio de la ceremonia, hay un juramento de respeto en el que prometeremos mantener todo en secreto. Después vienen los cantos y bebemos del cáliz cada vez que nos lo pasen. Tenéis que observar al maestro y hacer lo que él haga.

—¿Maestro? —Preguntó Wei—. ¿Hemos de jurar respeto a un patán con túnica? Dios, esto es más divertido de lo que pensaba.

—Suena satánico —dijo Eriol.

—Más bien a pacto de brujas —dijo Shaoran. Miró a su alrededor y se preguntó cuál de todos estaría implicado en el asunto. Watanuki había hecho referencia a uno de sus amigos, y lo mismo había insinuado Fay.

Clow se puso en pie y dejó unas monedas sobre la mesa mientras Yue tapaba la botella para llevársela con ellos.

—Brujas, satánicos, hermandades misteriosas; son todo tonterías. Mera parafernalia —dijo.

Shaoran estaba de acuerdo con él. Fuera lo que fuera lo que iba a ocurrir en la ceremonia, poco tendría que ver con la adoración de ningún tipo.

Salieron a la calle bastante excitados, pues la noche parecía ser interesante.

—¿Adónde nos llevas? —balbuceó Takashi.

—No está lejos, si atajamos por el patio de la iglesia de St. Giles —contestó Yue.

Caminaron en silencio durante un rato, luego atravesaron el patio de la iglesia y se encontraron frente a la puerta de un almacén.

Yue llamó tres veces y, al abrirse la puerta, apareció una figura con túnica. Llevaba la capucha sobre la cabeza, de modo que no se veía si se trataba de un hombre o de una mujer. La figura señaló hacia el interior, donde podía verse una vela encendida.

Siguiendo las instrucciones anteriores, nadie habló. Fueron conducidos a una antesala donde había encendida otra vela dentro de un farol suspendido del techo. Colgadas de la pared había varias túnicas negras con capucha.

Takashi se apoyó en la pared mientras se quitaba la chaqueta e intentaba ponerse la túnica por encima de la cabeza. Parecía que su hermano iba demasiado borracho. Habría más vino durante la ceremonia y Shaoran lo esperaba ansioso; el brebaje amargo del bar le había dejado sediento. Colgó su chaqueta en una percha y se puso una túnica; luego le sujetó la botella a Yue para que éste pudiera hacer lo mismo. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, le había quitado el corcho y estaba bebiendo. Para cuando volvió a mirar a su alrededor, ya no reconocía a ninguno de ellos. Las túnicas garantizaban el anonimato.

Apareció otra figura cubierta y los guió por unos salones irregulares.

La habitación a la que llegaron era un almacén cavernoso. Estaba vacío, salvo por un altar cubierto por una tela carmesí y una tarima detrás con un trono encima. Sobre el trono había una mujer vestida con una gasa blanca que apenas ocultaba su anatomía. Su pelo castaño estaba suelto. Parecía nerviosa, pero sin miedo. Había algo familiar en ella, e intentó recordar si la había visto antes. Pero entonces sonrió y dejó ver su dentadura mellada. No, recordaría algo así. Se le nubló la visión y agitó la cabeza. Había algo que no podía agarrar, algo fuera de su alcance…

Su anfitrión les hizo dar tres vueltas alrededor del altar, y Shaoran advirtió dos cuchillas situadas a ambos extremos del mismo. Tras ellos había un brasero encendido, lo cual añadía cierta magia a la atmósfera. Además, el olor a incienso se apreciaba en todas partes.

De pronto otra figura oculta tras una túnica carmesí como el altar apareció de entre las sombras. Debía de ser el «maestro» al que había hecho referencia Yue. Llevaba un cáliz en las manos y se lo ofreció a la mujer del trono, la cual dio un largo trago antes de devolvérselo. Luego el cáliz comenzó a pasar de mano en mano para llevar a cabo el ritual que simbolizaba su hermandad. Las túnicas hacían que resultase imposible distinguir a los participantes, y Shaoran ya no sabía dónde estaban situados sus hermanos.

La mujer del trono se puso en pie y extendió los brazos.

—Beban antes de apoderarse de mí —exclamó.

Ahí estaba otra vez; la sensación de familiaridad. Entornó los ojos y la observó de nuevo. En la penumbra, y con el humo del brasero, se parecía a ¿Sak?

-.

-.

-.

—¿Indispuesta? —repitió lady Sonomi, miró a Chiharu y a Tommy también, como para incluirlas en su enfado—. No hay tiempo para eso. Como ya les he dicho, todo vuestro futuro depende de la impresión que deis esta temporada.

Sakura dejó a un lado su taza de té y se alisó la pollera sobre el regazo. Vio que Nakuru estaba escuchando junto a la puerta y supo que se lo contaría todo a su madre.

—Agradezco vuestra preocupación, lady Sonomi, pero no me siento bien para esas cosas.

—Comprendo tu lealtad hacia tu hermana, Sakura, pero no debes desperdiciar el tiempo que te queda. Tienes que recomponerte y hacer tu aparición.

—No llamaré la atención encontrándome mal.

—Eso no es cierto. De hecho, ya me han preguntado por ti.

—Creo que se equivoca. Nadie me ha prestado atención —insistió Sak—. Debió de ser sobre Tomoyo o Chiharu sobre las que preguntaron.

—Aún no estoy loca —dijo lady Sonomi con tono de ofensa—. Creo que sé de lo que hablo. Y quiero que sepas que le he dado permiso al señor Hiroshi para que salga contigo. Siempre con carabina, por supuesto.

—¿El señor Hiroshi? ¿Nuestro contable?

—Sí. Parece que te encuentra sensata e inteligente. Mi marido ha hecho averiguaciones y la verdad es que es un hombre respetable. Podrías estar muy cómoda con él, Sakura. Y tu madre también, si decidiera vivir con ustedes. Yo no lo rechazaría de entrada cuando venga.

¿El señor Hiroshi? Apenas habían hablado jamás de algo que no fueran negocios; por no mencionar el hecho de que le sacaba unos veinte años.

—Vamos, Sakura —insistió lady Sonomi inclinándose hacia delante—. No es tan mal partido. Creo que podrías encontrar algo mejor, pero el señor Hiroshi ya ha sentado la cabeza. Necesita hijos, y tú puedes dárselos. Dale una oportunidad. Luego, si no soportas la idea de casarte con él, no te presionaré; aunque tu madre ya ha dado su aprobación.

—No se lo habrá dicho a él, ¿verdad?

—No, claro que no. Pero le he dado permiso para que venga a verte esta tarde. Espero que lo recibas y te muestres educada. Tomoyo, tú harás de carabina, claro.

—Por supuesto —convino su hermana.

—Y tú, Chiharu. También me han preguntado por ti. Pero creo que puedes encontrar algo mejor. Hasta ahora, lord Minako es el único al que le he dado permiso para visitarte. Es el heredero del duque de Rutherford. ¡Piensa en ello! Podrías ser duquesa. Compórtate lo mejor que puedas, Chiharu.

—Desde luego, lady Chiharu —dijo Chiharu—. Pero, dado que lord Minako es corto de vista, se conformará sólo con ser capaz de verme.

Lady Sonomi se carcajeó.

—Vamos, Chiharu, no está tan ciego —dijo poniéndose en pie—. Sakura, te excusaré de las actividades de esta noche, pero espero que estés bien para mañana, ¿entendido?

—Sí, lady Sonomi —contestó Sak. Tendría que pensar en otra excusa para el día siguiente.

—Bien. Ahora, Chiharu, te pido por favor que me acompañes fuera. Quiero hablar en privado contigo sobre lord Minako.

Tommy esperó a que se hubieran ido y cerró la puerta de la sala.

—Shh, no quiero que me oiga —dijo.

—Por favor, no bromees conmigo sobre el señor Hiroshi, Gina. No estoy de humor.

—No pretendía bromear. No me has hablado de anoche. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—He eliminado a unos cuantos. Y a Shaoran Li.

—¿Al fin lo has besado? ¿Y cómo fue, Sak?

Maravilloso. Arrebatador. Inolvidable.

—Creo que tiene algo de experiencia en la materia —contestó.

—¿Tan bueno fue?

—No pienso hablar de eso contigo, Tommy.

—Me pregunto si sus hermanos besarán igual de bien.

—¡Ni lo pienses, Tommy!

—Te estoy tomando el pelo, Sak. ¿Dónde has dejado tu sentido del humor?

—¿Es eso todo lo que querías saber? Porque…

—No. Me preguntaste si recordaba algo más de aquella noche. Me siento tan mal que apenas recuerdo nada. Nunca antes me había sentado así la bebida.

—¿Qué es lo que recuerdas, Tommy?

—Tengo algunos recuerdos sueltos. Uno de los hombres me preguntó dónde podrían encontrarme, pero creo que me negué a contestar. Luego creo recordar que el señor Yue me preguntó si era virgen. ¡Santo cielo! ¿Por qué iba alguien a preguntar tal cosa?

—¿Cómo contestaste a esa pregunta, Gina?

—Dije la verdad, claro. Aunque no sé si me creyeron. Después de todo, si tenemos en cuenta la facilidad con la que me uní a ellos.

—Escúchame, Tommy. No importa que no les dijeras dónde encontrarte; al final te trajeron a casa. ¡Lo saben! No debes salir de casa a no ser que vayas con lady Sonomi. Y no dejes que Chiharu salga tampoco. Saben dónde vivimos —repitió.

—¿Qué más da, Sakura? No van a venir.

—No lo sé. Es sólo una sensación que tengo. No nos cuesta nada tener cuidado. Por favor, prométeme que estarás a salvo.

—Estás muy alterada, Sak —dijo su hermana mientras la abrazaba—. Es normal después de haber perdido a Naoko y de besar a tantos hombres. Pero por supuesto que tendré cuidado.

-.

-.

-.

Shaoran se sentó al borde de su cama y observó la ropa que había llevado la noche anterior. Sin saber bien cómo, había logrado llegar a casa y desnudarse.

Le palpitaban las sienes y no podía quitarse el sabor a azufre de la boca. ¿Qué diablos había ocurrido? Recordaba a una mujer parecida a Sak. Se había levantado del trono y los había invitado a algo, como si tuviera las palabras ensayadas. Pero no recordaba mucho más. Estaba seguro de no haber bebido tanto. Y había comenzado a sentir los efectos mucho antes de que comenzara el Sabbat. ¡Maldición! El vino del bar estaba adulterado. Si sumaba a eso el vino del Sabbat, no era de extrañar que no pudiera recordar nada.

—¡Santo cielo! —se puso en pie y se tambaleó hasta el lavabo para echarse agua en la cara, con la esperanza de poder recordar algo.

El estómago le dio un vuelco cuando se agachó a oler la ropa. Apestaba a incienso y había gotas de algo oscuro en la parte de debajo de sus pantalones; la única parte de su ropa que había sido visible por debajo de la túnica negra. Tocó las manchas y supo que no eran de barro. Había visto suficiente sangre como para poder reconocerla. ¿Pero cómo había llegado en su ropa?

Al ver sus botas observó lo mismo. ¡Maldición! La cabeza no le dolía tanto, tal vez pudiera recordar algo. Y aun así temía acordarse. Bastaba saber de lo que era capaz; y era capaz de matar.

¡Takashi y Eriol! Tenía que encontrarlos.

-.

-.

-.

Sin afeitar, con los ojos rojos y cubierto sólo por un albornoz, Eriol entró en su estudio. El alivio que sintió Shaoran al ver a su hermano desapareció al oír sus palabras.

—Haz el favor de dejar descansar a los demás, Shao. ¿Cómo diablos lo haces? Despierto toda la noche y aún levantado por la mañana.

—¿Está Takashi aquí?

—Sí, pero no está en muy buenas condiciones.

—Café —sugirió Shaoran.

—Nunca me había sentido así, Shao. Te juro que no bebí tanto como para estar tan borracho.

—No estabas borracho. Estabas drogado.

—Maldición —Eriol se sentó en una silla y se llevó las manos a la cara—. Sabía que tenía que ser algo así. ¿Por qué no estás en casa con un tremendo dolor de cabeza?

—La experiencia. El dolor de cabeza se pasará, pero te dejará con ganas de más. No te lo recomiendo.

—¿Has advertido a los demás?

—Clow reconocerá los síntomas. Wei y Yue se las apañarán también. Tenía que saber que Takashi y tú estabais a salvo en casa.

—Curiosa elección de palabras. Si no fuiste tú, ¿quién nos trajo a casa?

—Probablemente llegáramos solos, o alguien nos metería en un carruaje y daría la dirección al cochero. ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas, Eriol?

—Muy poco. La parte del bar la tengo clara, aunque recuerdo que me sentía un poco mareado. Podría haber sido el vino.

Pero, si la droga la habían consumido en el bar, si habían añadido el sulfuro para disimular el sabor del opio, entonces Yue…

—Dime todo lo que recuerdes, Eriol.

—Recuerdo que caminamos hasta el almacén, que atajamos por el patio de la iglesia, pero una vez allí las cosas comenzaron a desenfocarse. Recuerdo que nos pusimos unas túnicas negras. Y alguien nos condujo a una sala que parecía una tumba improvisada. Estoy seguro de haber dado vueltas alrededor del altar y haber bebido del cáliz. ¿Y no había alguien vestido con una túnica roja al que llamábamos maestro?

Shaoran asintió.

—Creí ver a Sakura Kinomoto allí —dijo.

—¡No! Yo no recuerdo eso en absoluto. Aunque había una mujer. Sí, puede que se pareciera a la señorita Kinomoto. El mismo color de pelo y la misma complexión. Pero está claro que esa mujer era una vagabunda contratada para la ocasión.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?

—Había cierta rudeza en ella. Y no tenía pudor alguno. Era evidente que se estaba ofreciendo a los participantes en el ritual. La señorita Kinomoto jamás se habría comportado de esa forma.

—¿Y luego qué pasó? —preguntó Shaoran.

—Todo está borroso. Recuerdo que me tropecé y alguien me agarró del brazo. Pensé que eras tú, pero no puedo estar seguro. La recuerdo a ella de pie en el altar, y cómo se desnudaba. Luego todos cantamos. Entonces comencé a perder el sentido de la realidad. Era como… como estar en trance. La mujer se arrodilló ante el maestro. Y luego… ya no recuerdo nada. Sólo recuerdo que pensé que no me importaba quién la hubiese contratado, ni por cuánto dinero. No quise participar en esa parte. Nunca me ha gustado compartir a las mujeres. No sé cómo este tipo de cosas antes me parecían divertidas y ahora, sin embargo, me resultan absurdas.

—Eriol, examina la ropa que llevabas anoche —dijo Shaoran—. Que Takashi haga lo mismo. Si encontráis algo extraño, hacédmelo saber.

—¿Qué estás pensando, Shaoran?

—Estoy pensando que será mejor que nos mantengamos unidos en esto. Si alguien pregunta, diremos que bebimos demasiado y que no recordamos nada. Y mientras tanto no confíes en nadie. En nadie, Eriol.

—¿No crees que ya es hora de que me digas lo que estás haciendo? Sé que te propones algo.

—Prefiero no decirlo de momento. Sólo dime si encuentras algo. Tengo que ver a otras personas. Te veré más tarde.

Eriol le dirigió una sonrisa sardónica y dijo:

—Mucho más tarde, por favor.

-.

-.

-.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno otro capi mas… bueno como les había dicho no había tenido tiempo de actualizar pero aquí estoy de regreso, esperemos k la otra sema este el otro así k nos leemos chicos y chicas =D adiosito<strong>


	11. Dieciseis

**_N.A.: Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, esto es una adaptación de un libro que me gusto mucho y pues me encanto la idea de adaptarla xD_**

* * *

><p>Era evidente que el señor Hiroshi no estaba acostumbrado a cortejar. Parecía incómodo y tenso, y se atropellaba al hablar.<p>

Sakura le sirvió otra taza de té mientras Tommy leía un libro junto al fuego. De vez en cuando le temblaban los hombros, señal de que tenía que controlar la risa causada por la conversación. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo más se quedaría el señor Hiroshi, teniendo en cuenta que apenas había dicho nada y que llevaba cinco minutos aclarándose la garganta.

—Yo… eh… me alegro de que su familia haya accedido a quedarse en Londres hasta septiembre, señorita Sakura.

—Sí, bueno, el tiempo acompaña. Aun así, ansío volver al frío del campo. ¿Alguna vez ha visitado los condados, señor Hiroshi?

—Mi familia es de Devon. Voy a verlos dos veces al año. Mis hermanas viven allí, y también mis sobrinos y sobrinas.

Sonó el timbre y Sakura rezó para que se tratara de una interrupción. Cualquier cosa con tal de librarse de la conversación con el señor Hiroshi.

Nakuru abrió la puerta de la sala y le dirigió a Sakura una mirada de reprobación.

—Hay un tal señor Li que quiere verla, señorita Sakura. Le he informado de que estaba con una visita, pero dice que no se marchará hasta que no lo reciba.

Tommy se puso en pie y se giró hacia ellas.

—Déjale pasar, Nakuru.

Sakura apenas podía respirar. ¿Qué señor Li? Si era Shaoran, ¿a qué había ido allí? Sabía que lady Sonomi lo había excluido de su lista de personas «aceptables».

Nakuru se dio la vuelta y emitió una leve exclamación al chocarse con Shaoran Li. No había esperado en la puerta, la había seguido. Nakuru lo bordeó y se alejó apresuradamente, sin duda a contárselo a su madre. El señor Hiroshi se levantó y Sakura hizo lo mismo. Shaoran pareció sorprendido al ver a su visita. Se quitó el sombrero e hizo una reverencia.

—Siento interrumpir, señorita Sakura, pero necesitaba verla.

—Yo… eh… debería irme —dijo el señor Hiroshi—. Volveré en otro momento más oportuno, señorita Sakura. Por favor, dígale a su madre que he preguntado por su salud —todos quedaron en silencio mientras el señor Hiroshi salía y cerraba la puerta de la sala tras él.

Shaoran se acercó con cara de extrañado.

—Necesitaba verte, literalmente —dijo.

—¿Desea un té, señor Li? —preguntó Tommy tras un silencio incómodo.

—No puedo quedarme mucho. Lo siento si he interrumpido.

—De hecho estamos en deuda con usted, señor —dijo Tommy con una carcajada—. Ahora, espero que me perdone, pero tengo que ir detrás de Nakuru antes de que llegue a la habitación de mi madre.

Una vez a solas, Shaoran se acercó a Sak y la observó con expresión desesperada.

—He tenido un sueño… no, estaba confuso. Creí haberte visto anoche después de dejarte en casa, y necesitaba asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.

—¿Dónde creíste verme?

—No quieres saberlo, Sak. Pero gracias a Dios estas a salvo —miró por la ventana, donde pudo ver al señor Hiroshi alejándose—. No se me ocurrió que pudieras estar con alguien.

—Es la primera vez que el señor Hiroshi me visita. Lady Sonomi le dio permiso. A juzgar por la mirada que te ha dirigido al salir, imagino que no volverá a venir.

Shaoran sonrió.

—Eso no me decepciona, Sak, aunque me doy cuenta de que él es mucho más aceptable para lady Sonomi de lo que yo seré jamás. No puedo evirar preguntarme si tú tienes los mismos gustos que ella en cuanto a hombres.

—No creo que a ella le importe mi gusto. Su objetivo es encontrarnos marido. Aparte de eso, no nos ha preguntado por nuestras preferencias.

—Yo sí te lo pregunto, Sakura. ¿Qué prefieres?

Sakura sintió que le ardían las mejillas y miró al suelo. ¿Cómo podía decirle que lo prefería a él? aparte del beso que le había dado para demostrar su inocencia, prácticamente no había vuelto a tocarla desde la noche en Thackery's. Aunque ahora se sentía responsable de ella, Sak tenía la impresión de que ya no la deseaba de ese modo.

—Escucha bien, Sakura. Quiero que te quedes en casa, alejada de los problemas. Corres más peligro del que imaginas. Sea lo que sea lo que hay que hacer, yo me encargo.

—No pienso parar ahora. Acabaré con esto aunque muera en el intento.

—Eso, querida, es justo lo que temo.

Hubo un ruido en el pasillo y acto seguido se oyeron varias voces femeninas. Sakura emitió un gemido. Tommy, Nakuru y alguien más. Ojalá fuese Chiharu y no su madre. Se apartó de Shaoran con la esperanza de preservar algo de decoro.

—Esta noche —susurró él cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron todas.

¡Santo cielo! Estaban todas; su madre, Tommy, Nakuru y Chiharu.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó su madre.

—Mamá, te presento al señor Shaoran Li. Es el hermano de conde de Lockwood. Señor Li, le presento a mi madre, la señora Kinomoto.

—¿Li? Su nombre no está en la lista de Sonomi.

—Él… yo…

Shaoran dio un paso al frente, le tomó la mano a su madre y se la llevó a los labios.

—Señora Kinomoto. Por supuesto. La habría reconocido en cualquier parte. Es fácil ver el parecido familiar y de dónde han sacado sus hijas la belleza.

—Oh, bueno, sí. Mis hijas son adorables, ¿verdad?

—Desde luego. Y por favor, no culpe a la señorita Sakura. Había venido a devolverle algo que se le cayó en el parque el otro día cuando la vi paseando.

—¿Se le cayó? —su madre la miró con severidad—. ¿Qué se te cayó, Sak? ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que eres demasiado descuidada?

—Yo… yo…

—No fue descuidada en lo más mínimo, señora Kinomoto. Iba acompañando a sus hermanas y tenía la atención en otra parte —Shaoran buscó en el bolseo de su chaleco y sacó un pañuelo de lino con los bordes de encaje—. Su pañuelo, señorita Sakura.

—Gracias, señor —contestó Sak aliviada.

—Bueno, ya que ha venido, podría a quedarse a tomar el té, señor Li —dijo su madre.

—Muchas gracias, señora Kinomoto, pero tengo una cita. Tal vez en otra ocasión.

—Sí, tal vez —dijo su madre, y acompañó a Shaoran a la salida.

—Ha estado cerca —le susurró Tommy a Sakura.

Sakura se quedó mirando el pañuelo. En una esquina estaban bordadas las letras N K. ¡Naoko!

Comenzaron a temblarle los dedos. ¿Cómo había conseguido Shaoran el pañuelo de Naoko?

—.

—.

—.

Shaoran iba por su tercera taza de café y estaba leyendo la sección de anuncios clasificados del _Times_ cuando Tsukishiro llegó al salón de su club en la calle St. James. Se sirvió una taza de café antes de sentarse con aire distraído. El otro ocupante que había en la sala era un hombre mayor dormitando en su silla junto al fuego.

—¿Tienes algo? —preguntó en voz baja.

Shaoran apenas sabía por dónde empezar.

—Creo que estoy tras el rastro. Si no me equivoco, la ceremonia se realiza en un lugar distinto cada vez.

—Eso explicaría por qué hemos sido incapaces de localizarla. Cuando creemos que tenemos una pista, desaparece. Cuéntame más.

—Hubo un ritual anoche, pero no estoy seguro de quién está detrás.

—¿Hablaste con Wilson?

—No se mostró muy cooperativo. De hecho, no me extrañaría que le hubiese puesto precio a mi cabeza. No le gustó que le hiciera preguntas, y tampoco se creyó que estuviese realmente interesado. En cualquier caso, apostaría a que vendió a esas chicas para los rituales. Hay más de lo que sabes. La gente de Fay las encontró y las enterró sin armar escándalo. No quería llamar la atención de las autoridades.

—¿Entonces había más cuerpos de los que encontramos?

—De acuerdo con Fay, once, incluyendo a la Señorita Kinomoto. Y reconoció las marcas.

—Ya son doce. Los de la ronda nocturna de St. Giles encontraron un cuerpo casi al amanecer. Las mismas marcas y las mismas mutilaciones.

Shaoran sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. ¡Sus zapatos manchados de sangre! Dios, no. Aquél era su peor miedo.

—¿Tienes su descripción?

—Sí, pero eso no nos sirve de pista. Las hay de todos los tipos. Bajas, altas, rubias, morenas, prostitutas generalmente, salvo la señorita Kinomoto y algunas institutrices.

—Pero la de anoche. ¿Cómo era?

—Pelo castaño, pequeña, delgada.

Shaoran cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. No podía pensar en ello. Fuera lo que fuera lo que había hecho, ahora tenía la cabeza despejada y tenía que encontrar la manera de acabar con aquella masacre.

—Va a haber otro Sabbats; un ritual. El viernes trece —dijo.

—Yo he oído algo a lo que llaman el decimotercer rito.

Viernes trece. El decimotercer rito. ¿Sería el décimo tercer sacrificio?

—Mañana entonces. Creo que tenemos muy poco tiempo si queremos evitar otro asesinato.

—¿Crees? —preguntó Tsukishiro.

—Eso explicaría el aumento, ¿verdad? Los asesinatos anteriores podrían haber sido ensayos, sobre todo si todo estaba pensado para el rito que se avecina.

—¿Cómo podemos averiguarlo?

—Fay. Si alguien ha oído rumores, es él. Le pedí que averiguase dónde se celebrará. No me prometió nada, y ahora sabemos por qué; lo hacen en un lugar distinto cada vez para mantenerlo en secreto.

—Tarde o temprano alguien hablará. No puedo creer que lo hayan mantenido en secreto durante tanto tiempo.

—Tal vez no sea tan extraño —dijo Shaoran—. Anoche me drogaron. Había láudano en el vino, y el sabor había sido disimulado con sulfuro. Eriol y Takashi estuvieron allí anoche también, y también lo han olvidado casi todo. Pero recuerdo a una mujer. Dijo algo sobre apoderarnos de ella. Pero no recuerdo nada más hasta esta mañana.

—¿Quién más había?

—Llevábamos túnicas con capucha. No reconocí a nadie salvo a los de mi grupo. Eriol, Takashi, Yue, Clow, lord Amamiya, Wei y yo.

—¿Cuántos había?

—Al menos una docena, quizá más. Y la mujer.

—¿No recuerdas cómo llegaste a casa?

—No.

—¿Dónde estaba la señorita Kinomoto?

—La llevé a casa antes de reunirme con los demás. Tsukishiro, tienes que detenerla. No puedes seguir utilizándola cuando su vida corre peligro. ¡Ya la has puesto en peligro! Y no me hables de tu agente secreto. No lo he visto por ninguna parte. Nadie está protegiendo a la señorita Kinomoto.

—La estás protegiendo tú —dijo Tsukishiro—. Y otro agente está en su lugar, preparado para continuar si es necesario.

—Comprenderás que lo dude, Tsukishiro. La señorita Kinomoto ya ha sufrido daños.

—¿Qué tipo de daños?

Shaoran negó con la cabeza. Por su parte, admitiría su error y expiaría sus pecados si se lo pedían, pero no podía poner en entredicho la reputación de Sakura sin su permiso. Utilizó un cambio de tema como respuesta.

—¿Has oído hablar de la Hermandad del Dragón de Sangre?

—Eso explicaría las marcas —dijo Tsukishiro—. La verdad es que no me importa el nombre. ¿Son esos los hombres que crees que están detrás de los asesinatos?

—Sí. Y encaja con lo que Fay me dijo. Los demás cuerpos han sido encontrados con las mismas marcas. No entiendo por qué les quitan un pedazo de piel de la frente, ¿Qué querrán con un trofeo así?

—¿Quién sabe? Teniendo en cuenta que es producto de las maquinaciones de un loco.

—De varios locos, diría yo. Sé que nosotros estábamos drogados, pero debía de haber quienes no lo estuvieran; al menos hasta el mismo punto que nosotros. No es la primera vez que ocurre. Hace dos semanas, antes de que me pidieras ayuda, asistí a un Sabbats donde le echaban sulfuro al vino. Al día siguiente, apenas recordaba nada. Anoche, de nuevo, no bebí tanto.

—¿Quién te dio el vino anoche?

—Yue, aunque no sé de dónde lo sacó. Antes… no lo recuerdo. Pero estuve con la misma gente las dos veces, Tsukishiro. Anoche, gracias a las túnicas, no reconocí a nadie salvo a los de mi grupo. Pero las ceremonias no se parecían en nada. La anterior era como las demás. Escandalosa y libertina. Pero no recuerdo que se cometieran mayores crímenes que beber alcohol y cometer adulterio. La de anoche sospecho que fue mucho peor. Y con otro cuerpo…

Tsukishiro se quedó callado durante varios segundos antes de asentir y suspirar profundamente.

—Si te preocupa tu participación en los acontecimientos de anoche, a no ser que te despiertes cubierto de sangre, no te preocupes. He visto el cuerpo. Fuera quien fuera quien lo hizo, se empapó con su sangre. Haber estado allí, drogado, no te convierte en culpable.

Shaoran respiró aliviado.

—Así que, si los rumores son ciertos, tenemos hasta mañana por la noche para poner fin a esto —añadió Tsukishiro.

—Dile a la señorita Kinomoto lo que estás haciendo y que no has archivado la investigación de su hermana. Sácala de esto y haré lo que me pidas. Cualquier cosa.

—Ojalá pudiera, Li. Por desgracia, puede que ella sea nuestro único medio para resolver esto. Ella puede reconocer al asesino, pero nosotros no, si descubrieran quién es y qué está haciendo, irán a por ella y estaremos preparados.

Shaoran arrugó el periódico y se puso en pie, tratando de contener la rabia que sentía.

—La sacrificarías con tal de resolver esto, ¿verdad?

—Para mi vergüenza, sí. Tiene que parar, no importa a qué precio.

El precio no sería Sak. Él se encargaría de ello.

—.

—.

—.

Angelo's estaba lleno de gente a esas horas de la tarde, y Shaoran había conseguido aliviar parte de su frustración y de los efectos de la noche anterior.

Estaba a punto de irse a casa a bañarse para ir a buscar a Sakura a Belmonde's y persuadirla para que se quedara en casa hasta el sábado, cuando Clow lo encontró y le rogó que se quedara a echar una mirada rápida. Se frotó la frente con la manga mientras Clow le lanzaba su chaqueta a Yue y tapaba la punta de su estoque con un corcho. No le gustaba utilizar las espadas romas de la academia.

Tras saludar llevándose el estoque a la frente, Clow hizo la ofensiva y comenzó a hablar; su táctica habitual para distraer a su oponente.

—Veo que no estás mal hoy. Tienes una capacidad inhumana, Li.

—¿Qué tal tú? —preguntó Shaoran.

—Debí de pasármelo muy bien. Aún siento los efectos en la sangre y en los huesos, aunque mi memoria está un poco borrosa. ¡Menudo dolor de cabeza!

—Parece que te has recuperado muy deprisa.

—No hasta hace media hora. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué recuerdas de la fiesta?

—Salvo la mujer de pie en el altar, nada.

—Ah, sí. La recuerdo —dijo Clow—. Menuda imagen, ¿verdad? Creo que se parecía bastante a tu lady Lace.

Shaoran parpadeó, desconcertado por la idea de que los demás también hubieran observado el parecido. ¿Habría sido elegida por esa razón? Clow utilizó su desconcierto para golpear con el corcho en su corazón.

—Tocado —dijo Shaoran—. ¿Me llevaste anoche a casa?

—¿Yo? Me gustaría decir que sí, pero debo admitir que no tengo ni idea de cómo llegué yo a casa —Clow se giró y miró a Yue—. ¿Fuiste tú, Yue?

Pero Yue negó con la cabeza. Shaoran lo observó y se preguntó si sabría más de lo que decía.

—¿Quién más estaba allí? —preguntó.

Clow saludó de nuevo y se puso en guardia.

—No lo sé. Tal vez fuese Wei quien nos llevó a casa.

Improbable. Wei ya iba tambaleándose antes de salir del bar. Se había mostrado más afectado por el vino que el resto.

—¿Has advertido algo raro esta mañana, Clow? —preguntó Shaoran.

—¿Aparte del mal sabor de boca y el dolor de cabeza? No.

—¿Y tú, Yue?

—Nada. Apenas recuerdo llegar al almacén.

Shaoran sospechaba que mentía. Se lanzó sobre Clow y lo pilló por sorpresa, de modo que anotó un tanto. Clow se echó hacia atrás y se frotó el brazo, como si Shaoran le hubiera hecho daño de verdad.

—Bueno —dijo Clow—. Ocurriese lo que ocurriese, debe de haber sido interesante empezar tan visiblemente.

—¿De qué sirve, si no nos acordamos? Para eso prefiero quedarme en casa y beber hasta perder el estado. Esperaba algo diferente. Algo excitante, al menos algo que me agitara la sangre. Lo único que he encontrado es más de lo mismo.

—Tendremos que ver qué podemos hacer con eso. ¿Estás seguro de que estás listo?

Shaoran asintió y Clow se acercó a él con decisión, obligándole a retroceder y a esquivar las estocadas. El corcho se cayó de la espada de Clow, pero este estaba tan concentrado en su ataque que parecía no darse cuenta. Ambos se golpearon a la vez.

Clow apartó el lateral de la cuchilla de Shaoran con el brazo y pareció sorprendido al ver la sangre en el bíceps de Shaoran. Shaoran apretó los dientes por el dolor y dejó caer la espada al suelo.

—¡Dios! —Exclamó mientras se llevaba la mano al brazo—. ¡Traed el botiquín!

Poco después, un empleado le había vendado el brazo y le había dicho que tendría que reposar durante un mes para evitar que se dañase el músculo de forma permanente. Yue le sujetaba la chaqueta mientras caminaban hacia el establo donde habían dejado sus caballos.

—Gracias a Dios que no te marea la sangre —dijo Clow—. Te compensaré por esto. Si hubiese sido Yue, se habría desmayado.

—Sabes que no es cierto, Clow —dijo Yue—. Aguanto perfectamente. Incluso anoche…

—Vamos, Yue, estaba bromeando.

A Shaoran le hubiera gustado oír el final de esa frase. El brazo comenzaba a picarle cuando se subió al caballo y miró a sus amigos.

—Esto no me detendrá, Clow. Si te enteras de algo…

—Serás el primero en saberlo. Te lo juro, Li.

Shaoran asintió y se alejó. El brazo era el menor de sus problemas. No podía dejar de pensar que Clow y Yue estaban implicados de algún modo. ¿Era correcto lo que le decía su instinto? ¿Clow era el agente secreto de Tsukishiro? ¿O estaría implicado en los rituales?

—.

—.

—.

El pulso de Sakura se aceleró al oír los sonidos ya familiares del juego. Belmonde's.

—El señor Li aún no ha llegado, señorita —le dijo Biddle mientras recogía su capa—. Tal vez quiera esperarlo en el salón privado.

—No, iré a echar un vistazo, señor Biddle. Tal vez vea a alguien que conozco.

—Como desee, señorita —dijo Biddle, y le hizo una reverencia con cierto retintín.

Sak estaba preguntándose si ése sería el tipo de aprobación disimulada que tendría que soportar el resto de su vida cuando Clow la interceptó en mitad del salón principal.

—Hola, mi querida lady Lace. Sak, ¿verdad?

—Así es —contestó tras una pausa—. Pero preferiría que no me llamase así en público.

La agarró del brazo y la condujo hacia el cuenco de ponche.

—¿Tiene una reputación que proteger? Muy bien. Yo puedo ser muy discreto, querida —dijo él mientras le ofrecía un vaso de ponche.

—Muchas gracias.

—¿Va a reunirse con el señor Li esta noche?

—Espero verlo en algún momento de la velada.

—Deduzco que usted y él han… llegado a un entendimiento.

—No es lo que está insinuando, Clow.

—Llámame Reed, pues espero que pronto podamos conocernos mejor. Nuestra última charla fue interrumpida por la aparición de Li. Espero que no nos importunen esta noche. Vamos, siéntate conmigo.

La otra interrupción de aquella noche había sido el beso. Aún no había eliminado a Clow como sospechoso, pero la idea de besar a alguien mas después de Shaoran resultaba odiosa. Un poco vacilante, aceptó el brazo de Clow y permitió que la llevara a una de las alcobas. Cuando se dispuso a correr la cortina, lo detuvo.

—Por favor, milord, no me gustan las sorpresas. Esta vez quiero ver a cualquiera que se acerque.

—Oh, desde luego que sí, Sak. Pero vamos. Bébete el ponche y te traeré otro.

Sak simplemente sonrió y dio un trago al ponche. No iba a permitir que Clow la emborrachara.

—¿Estáis intentando seducirme, milord?

—Veo que soy demasiado transparente —contestó él con una sonrisa—. Pero, dado que no estás comprometida con Li, deduzco que estarás abierta a otras ofertas.

—Eso dependería de la oferta.

—Eso dependería de ti, querida —dio un tragó a su vaso y se sentó en el banco a su lado—. Alguien de tu… calibre no aparece muy a menudo. Guapa, encantadora, lista, segura e irresistible. Así que lo más sensato sería preguntarte cuánto estás dispuesta a ceder.

—Eso aún está por ver.

—Nunca pensé que te rendirías fácilmente, Sak. Ni que serías barata.

—Gracias por el cumplido —dijo ella—. Al fin encuentro a un hombre que lo entiende.

—¿Entonces llevo razón? Excelente. Háblame de ti, querida.

—Como ya habrá imaginabas, milord, soy nueva en Londres. Aún estoy descubriendo este mundo.

—¿Tan provinciano es tu hogar?

—Acaso no es provinciano todo comparado con Londres?

—Desde luego —convino él—. ¿Entonces tu familia no ha salido mucho en sociedad?

—No mucho. Después de todo, en nuestras circunstancias, apenas podíamos permitirnos venir durante la temporada.

—¿Hay más aparte de ti? Qué maravilloso pensar que haya más como tú. ¿Cuántas más, Sak? Ojalá tuvieras muchas hermanas. ¿Y son vírgenes, como tú?

¿Vírgenes? Sak tragó saliva. Por muy errónea que fuese esa suposición en su caso, seguía resultando insultante. Aunque, si realmente fuese de familia humilde y sin dinero para dotes, tal vez estaba buscando protectores para sus hermanas. Si tuviera hermanas.

—Creo que os he dado la impresión equivocada, señor Clow. Cuando he dicho «nuestras» circunstancias, me refería a mi madre, mi padre y mi hermano. No tengo hermanas.

—Y yo que me había hecho ilusiones. No debes bromear así, querida. Pero dime, ¿tu padre no se opone a tus actividades?

—Murió hace varios años.

—Pero tu hermano…

—Está sirviendo a la corona. Está en la Armada de su Majestad.

—Qué pena que no tengas ningún miembro masculino en la familia que se ocupe de tus necesidades.

—Pero yo soy un tema aburrido, señor Clow. Por favor, habladme de vos.

—Ah, una historia triste ésa —se detuvo para terminarse el ponche—. Soy hijo único. Mis padres murieron cuando yo estaba destinado en la península. Para cuando tuve noticia de su enfermedad, era demasiado tarde para venir. Era difícil localizarnos, como imaginarás. Aunque no estoy seguro de que Li me hubiera permitido ir en cualquier caso. Fueron… días difíciles. Es increíble lo frágiles que somos los humanos. Cómo aceptamos el momento de la muerte…

Sak se estremeció. No quería pensar en eso.

—¿El señor Li era vuestro oficial?

—Estaba por encima, y alguien tenía que mantener el orden en mitad de aquel caos. Incluso alguien que estuviera completamente enloquecido. Pero no hablemos de cosas desagradables. Prefiero pensar en ti, querida. En nosotros.

—¿El señor Li estaba enloquecido?

—Bueno, sí. Viéndolo con perspectiva, supongo que todos lo estábamos. No era fácil abrazar a un amigo herido que se moría, o apuntar con el rifle, mirar a la cara del enemigo y apretar el gatillo. Pero cada vez fue haciéndose más fácil. Uno al final acaba perdiendo su humanidad. Cuando se apodera de ti el ansia de sangre… Supongo que Li era el peor porque también llevaba la carga por todos nosotros. Una pena, la verdad, pues ahora es capaz de… cualquier cosa.

¿Shaoran era capaz de cualquier cosa? Sak sintió un escalofrío, preguntándose si se habría equivocado con él.

Clow advirtió su escalofrío y le tomó la mano.

—Oh, y yo que quería conseguir un beso tuyo. En vez de eso te he disgustado. Lo siento, querida. ¿Te advertí que no debíamos hablar de la guerra, verdad? Ahora bébete el ponche y te traeré otro.

—Sí, pero no pensé que… quiero decir que no había visto ese lado del señor Li. Parece tan gentil, a pesar de su rudeza.

—Sí. Por eso lo llamamos lord Libertino. Puede parecer atormentado y arrepentido un instante, y al siguiente es todo perversión y maldad. Uno nunca sabe lo que va a hacer. Pero ya hemos hablado demasiado y Li acaba de llegar. Quiero un beso, Sak. ¿Te reunirás conmigo mañana por la noche aquí?

Sakura miró hacia el vestíbulo y vio que Shaoran la había visto y se acercaba a ellos. Casi desesperada, sabiendo que intentaría impedírselo, se inclinó hacia su acompañante.

—Besadme ahora, Clow.

—¿Y enfadar a Li? Jamás. Una cosa es besarte y otra hacerlo delante de Li. No quiero ser víctima de su ira. Ya he recibido mi parte esta tarde. Di que te reunirás conmigo mañana aquí a las nueve en punto. Y sería mejor que no se lo mencionaras a Li. Encontraría la manera de detenernos.

—.

—.

—.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, bueno perdón chicas he tenido unos ciertos problemas y apenas pude actualizar pero bueno como poco a poco se acerca el final ps ya ven<strong>

***n_n***

**Espero un reviwe chicas**

**Se les agradecería y espero actualizar la próxima semana pero bueno no aseguro nada**

**Besitos*****


	12. Diesisiete

****_N.A.: Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, esto es una adaptación de un libro que me gusto mucho y pues me encanto la idea de adaptarla xD_****

* * *

><p>Sakura permaneció sentada aun cuando el señor Clow se levantó y se dirigió hacia Shaoran. Intercambiaron algunas palabras, luego el señor Clow siguió hacia el vestíbulo y Shaoran se acercó.<p>

Se sentó a su lado y le dijo:

—Clow dice que me estabas esperando.

—¿No es a eso a lo que te referías cuando has susurrado «esta noche» estando en mi casa esta tarde?

—Esperaba encontrarte en casa.

—No habrás molestado a Nancy o a mamá, ¿verdad?

Shaoran se rió.

—Después de conocer a tu madre, imagino que es la última persona que quieres que sepa que no estás en casa. No, Sak. Me encontré con tu hermana en la calle. La señorita Tomoyo. Me dijo que ya te habías marchado.

—¿Tommy había salido?

—Sí. Me dijo que iba a cuidar de una vecina enferma.

Tommy había mentido. ¿Dónde habría ido realmente? ¿Cómo iba a encontrarla?

—¿Eso te inquieta? —preguntó él al ver su expresión nerviosa.

—Me inquieta porque es mentira. No tenemos vecinos enfermos. Se le ha metido en la cabeza que necesito ayuda. Quiere ayudarme a encontrar al asesino de Naoko.

—¿Sabes dónde ha ido? —preguntó Shaoran con preocupación.

—No. Sólo lo había hecho una vez, pero lo único que dijo fue que se había encontrado con un grupo de gente a la salida del teatro.

—Entonces no hay mucho que puedas hacer, Sak. Vete a casa y espera. Vamos, te llevaré.

—No estoy preparada. No he…

—¿Besado a nadie? Me alivia oír eso, querida. De hecho, me molestaría oír lo contrario. ¿No decidimos que ibas a dejar de lado ese aspecto concreto de tu investigación?

—No, no creo que decidiéramos tal cosa.

Shaoran la sorprendió cuando la puso en pie y la acompañó al vestíbulo.

—Esto no es discutible, Sak. Te dije que no toleraría que besaras a más hombres, y menos a mis amigos. Nunca a mis amigos.

—¿Qué diferencia hay? —preguntó ella mientras le ponía la capa sobre los hombros.

—Porque no toleraré que comparen sus experiencias y mientan para superar a los otros. No dejaré que hablen de ti como si fueras una vulgar…

—¿Ramera? —preguntó ella cuando salieron a la calle, donde había comenzado a caer una suave lluvia.

—No, Sak. Ambos sabemos que no eres una ramera común.

—Una ramera poco común, entonces —respondió ella.

Shaoran detuvo un carruaje, la ayudó a subir y le dio la dirección al cochero antes de subirse con ella.

—No eres una ramera de ninguna clase —contestó.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que recordarte que juraste no interferir en mis planes?

—Tantas veces como yo deba recordarte a ti que cambié de opinión. Entenderás que no pueda cumplir semejante juramento. Me estás pidiendo que me quede de brazos cruzados mientras pones tu vida en peligro y te entregas a cualquier hombre por el precio de un beso.

—¿Tienes que decirlo de esa manera?

—¿Qué otra manera hay?

Tenía razón. De hecho, había sido más delicado en sus palabras de lo que lo habría sido ella.

—Pero Tommy…

—No es una niña. No puedes seguir controlándola, al igual que yo no puedo controlarte a ti.

—Podría estar en peligro.

—Igual que tú.

—No debería haberte contado lo de la muerte de mi hermana.

—Demasiado tarde para eso, Sakura.

El carruaje hizo un movimiento brusco cuando el cochero tuvo que esquivar a un transeúnte, y Sakura se empotró contra Shaoran. Éste puso cara de dolor y se agarró el brazo derecho.

—¿Te he hecho daño?

—No, Sak. Ha sido un accidente de esgrima esta tarde. No es nada.

Sakura le colocó una mano en la rodilla para recuperar el equilibrio y oyó cómo emitía un sonido parecido a un gemido. Shaoran le agarró la mano y la devolvió lentamente a su regazo. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, el calor de sus ojos estuvo a punto de derretirla.

Volvió a apartar la mirada en un intento por recuperar la compostura.

—Yo… debo hacer algo.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer, Sakura. Si no sabes dónde está, podrías pasarte la noche entera buscándola por Londres. Lo único que puedes hacer es irte a casa y esperar.

—Soy perfectamente consciente de los peligros de Londres para una joven inocente.

—Sakura, por favor, sé razonable. No hay nada que puedas hacer.

—Tiene que haber algo. Mi honor, mi lealtad hacia mi familia, me exige que haga algo más aparte de quedarme sentada en casa mientras una hermana está desaparecida y el asesino de la otra anda suelto por ahí.

Shaoran la giró hacia él y le acarició la cara.

Entonces la besó muy lentamente. Sakura cerró los ojos y se rindió. Gracias a Dios que la había besado. Era lo único que tenía sentido en aquella noche absurda.

El carruaje se acercó a su casa. Shaoran abrió la ventana y le dio al cochero otra dirección.

-.

-.

-.

¡Maldición! Shaoran tenía que marcharse. Había de reunirse con Fay y rezar para que le proporcionase la hora y el lugar del próximo ritual. Era su única oportunidad de mantener a salvo a Sak y a su hermana.

Pero, cuando vio a Sakura levantar la barbilla con decisión en el carruaje, supo que volvería a marcharse en cuanto la perdiera de vista. Si Tsukishiro no le hubiera hecho prometer que no diría nada, le contaría en ese instante que nadie se había olvidado de Naoko Kinomoto. Y que había más gente buscando al asesino.

Nada más detenerse frente a la casa de Sakura, supo que no podía dejarla. Tendría que llevársela a algún sitio y mantenerla allí hasta por la mañana. Sólo así estaría a salvo. Luego se marcharía a los suburbios, sacaría a Fay de la cama si era preciso.

Dormiría unas cuantas horas por la tarde y regresaría a los infiernos de nuevo para encontrar a los dementes que habían matado a la hermana de Sakura y a tantas otras.

—¿Adónde me llevas? —preguntó ella.

—Donde no puedas meterte en problemas —respondió él.

Sakura se quedó callada hasta que el carruaje entró en el patio de una posada a las afueras de Londres. Shaoran le pagó dinero extra al cochero para que esperase. Bajó a Sak del carruaje y la llevó al interior de la posada.

—Ah, señor Li —dijo Hin Lu, el posadero, al verlo—. Hace tiempo que no venía por aquí. ¿Una habitación, señor? ¿La de siempre?

—Sí, Hin Lu. Gracias.

—Un placer, señor —Henderson descolgó una llave del gancho que había tras el mostrador y se la entregó—. Traeré el resto en seguida, señor. Es una noche tranquila. No le molestarán. Si necesita algo, llame.

Shaoran asintió, aceptó la llave y condujo a Sakura por un pasillo estrecho.

Cuando Sakura entró en la habitación, se dio la vuelta y se puso las manos en las caderas.

—¿Es aquí donde traéis a vuestras rameras, lord Libertino?

¿Dónde diablos había oído su apodo? Se mantuvo callado mientras el señor Hin Lu llevaba una botella de vino, un cuenco de fruta y un plato con pan y queso. Lo dejó sobre la mesa y se dirigió a las ventanas para abrirlas.

—Hace una noche preciosa, señor —dijo el posadero—. La lluvia ha parado y el jardín huele muy bien.

—Gracias, Hin Lu. Eso es todo. Nos marcharemos pronto, así que no hace falta que nos despierte.

—Sí, señor —salió por la puerta y Shaoran la cerró tras él.

Una vez a solas, se giró hacia Sakura.

—Nunca rameras, Sakura —dijo—. Aquí sólo traigo a mujeres de calidad. Mujeres que necesitan discreción.

—¿Quieres decir mujeres casadas? ¿Mujeres a las que no pagas por sexo?

—Eso es. Y, si esperas que me disculpe por eso, tendrás que esperar sentada, querida. Lo que hiciera antes de conocerte no es asunto tuyo. Y, si esperas que te lo explique, estaremos aquí una semana.

—No quería insinuar que me debieras una explicación. Sólo digo que no pienso ser una más en la larga lista de… de…

—¿De amantes? —sugirió él mientras servía las copas de vino—. No imaginaba que fueses a hacerlo. Y tampoco te sometería a un destino tan duro. Haces bien en creer que mereces algo mejor.

—No me refería a eso.

Le entregó una copa y levantó la suya para brindar.

—Por los días mejores, Sak.

—¡Desde luego que sí! —exclamó ella, levantó su copa y bebió.

Shaoran observó cómo se apoyaba en el alféizar de la ventana y miraba el jardín iluminado por la luna.

Sólo observarla era una auténtica tortura, y se sentía abrumado por la ironía. Había deseado volver a sentir. Ahora sentía. Amaba. Y sufría. Aun así, no lo cambiaría por nada. Amar a Sak era lo que daba sentido a su vida.

Tal vez ella no correspondiese a sus sentimientos ni siquiera deseara tenerlo en su vida, pero su mera existencia había logrado sacarlo de su estado de desolación.

Sakura se apartó de la ventana y suspiró con resignación.

—Entonces, si no pensáis seducirme, lord Libertino, ¿por qué me habéis traído aquí?

—Para mantenerte a salvo, aunque no lo creas. Los flirteos podrían acabar costándote más que un beso.

—A mí me parece que eso ya ha ocurrido, lord Libertino.

—Deja de llamarme eso, Sakura. Lo que ocurrió entre nosotros la otra noche fue lamentable, pero jamás habría ocurrido si yo hubiera sabido la verdad. Dudo que hubiera un solo hombre en Belmonde's o en Thackery's que hubiera creído que eras virgen. Por supuesto, eso no excusa mi comportamiento, pero tú podrías haber hablado en algún punto de mi seducción.

—¿Y me habrías creído?

—No.

Sakura aceptó su negación sin protestar y cambió de tema.

—Al menos este lugar está limpio —dijo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas tenerme aquí?

—Hasta que sea demasiado tarde para que vayas por Londres besando a los hombres.

—Hasta el amanecer.

—O casi.

—¿Y piensas hacer esto cada noche?

—Si es necesario.

—No lo comprendo —dijo ella negando con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué te preocupa?

—Tal vez sólo me preocupe de mí mismo. Probablemente iría a la horca por matar a los hombres que has besado. Preferiría evitar eso.

—Esa es una amenaza vacía —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—Ponme a prueba.

—Ya te lo he contado todo. He sido sincera. ¿Por qué no puedes hacer tú lo mismo?

—Temo por ti, Sakura Kinomoto, y no quiero que te ocurra nada malo. Y ésa es la pura verdad.

Por primera vez en toda la noche, Sakura pareció completamente desconcertada y sin palabras. Se acercó a ella y le quitó la capa de los hombros. Se estremeció al sentir la brisa de la ventana.

—¿Quieres que cierre la ventana, Sakura?

—Prefiero oler las flores y el suelo mojado. Me recuerda a mi casa.

—¿La echas mucho de menos?

—Ojalá nunca nos hubiéramos marchado.

—Te entiendo —dijo él mientras cortaba una manzana y algo de queso en lonchas. Luego le llenó la copa—. Si quieres dormir, Sakura, adelante. Yo me quedaré aquí sentado —añadió señalando una de las sillas.

Sakura lo miró por encima del hombro y arqueó una ceja con expresión suspicaz. Él se rió.

—Sería mejor que pudieras confiar en mí, Sakura. Juro que no te violaré mientras duermes.

—He perdido mi confianza desde que llegué a Londres, señor Li.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿No puedes llamarme Shaoran? aunque sea cuando estemos en privado.

—Shaoran —dijo ella tras un largo silencio—. ¿Cómo llegaste a tener el pañuelo de Naoko?

—¿De Naoko?

—El pañuelo que me diste esta tarde en mi casa.

—Se te cayó la noche que te marchaste de la casa Marlborough. Yo lo recogí del suelo.

Sakura suspiró y pareció aliviada. No había confiado en él, pero al menos le había hecho la pregunta. Shaoran se terminó el vino, se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó en el respaldo de una silla.

Sakura se acercó y tomó un pedazo de manzana del plato.

—El señor Hin Lu parece conocer bien tus gustos —dijo.

—Es un anfitrión muy atento.

—¿Y todas tus mujeres son iguales? ¿También tienen los mismos gustos?

Había algo extraño en su voz. ¿Estaría preguntándose si era como el resto?

—Creo que Hin Lu se mueve sobre seguro: en el vino, la fruta y el queso. De hecho, creo que piensa que estás por encima de las demás. Eres la primera a la que le ha traído fruta.

—¿Cómo puede saber qué tipo de persona soy?

—Sabe juzgar a la gente con rapidez.

—Pero en realidad yo no soy una de tus mujeres.

Más de lo que imaginaba.

—Sin duda piensa que eres demasiado buena para mí.

—Oh, pero ambos sabemos que no es así, ¿verdad?

Shaoran le tomó la mano y la giró hacia él.

—No hagas eso, Sakura. No te subestimes. Eres la única persona que conozco que trabaja en esto sin esperar nada a cambio. No tienes nada que ganar y todo que perder.

—Fue culpa mía que Naoko…

—No era tu responsabilidad. Naoko era una mujer adulta y actuó sin que tú lo supieras. Dudo que lo pudieras haber evitado. Lo que me preocupa es lo que esto te ha provocado a ti. Hubo más de una víctima el día que murió tu hermana, Sakura. Tú. Nos parecemos más de lo que imaginas, querida. Yo fui a la guerra. Tú viniste a Londres. Ambos perdimos lo que quedaba de nuestra inocencia y nuestra alegría; nuestra creencia en un futuro feliz y nuestra habilidad para confiar. Pero, al contrario que yo, tú te volcaste en el deber en vez de en el placer. Yo quería encontrar cualquier gratificación que pudiera, porque creía que habría pocos mañanas. Había visto demasiado sufrimiento, así que busqué cosas que me ayudaran a olvidar. Tú, Sakura Kinomoto, viste lo mismo, pero no quisiste olvidar el dolor. Mientras que yo me he vuelto indulgente conmigo mismo tú has decidido sacrificarte. No es algo agradable amor mío, pero ahora estoy aquí y pensando salvarte de ti misma.

—Sigo decidida a…

—Y yo también.

—Sé que corro peligro, y que si… cuando encuentre al hombre que busco, podría pagar con mi vida. Pero no puedo dejar que eso me detenga. Quiero que te mantengas al margen de esto, Shaoran. Si acabaras mal parado por mi culpa, no lo soportaría.

—Aunque no tienes razones para ello, te pido que confíes en mí. Dame esta noche y mañana Sakura. Quédate en casa. A salvo. Después de eso…

—¿Me permitirás hacer lo que desee? —preguntó ella.

—No me pondré en tu camino —mintió. Le habría prometido cualquier cosa por mantenerla a salvo.

—No te creo. Hay algo que no me estás contando Shaoran. ¿Qué cambiará después de mañana?

Shaoran la tomó entre sus brazos y la silenció con el único modo que podía; besándola. Esperaba que lo rechazara, que le diera un pisotón o lo empujara, sin embargo, se rindió a la pasión.

—¡Maldita sea, Sakura! —exclamó él—. Justo cuando quiero ser noble, haces que sea imposible. ¿No ves lo que me estás haciendo? ¿Cómo puedo pedirte que confíes en mí si ni siquiera puedo conmigo?

—No quiero que seas noble, Shaoran. Quiero que me toques y me hagas olvidar lo que soy y en lo que me he convertido. Quiero fingir que no existe el mañana, que no hay nada más allá de nosotros y de esta noche. Quiero cerrar los ojos y creer que tú también me deseas.

—Créelo, Sakura. Siempre podrás creer eso. Te desearé hasta el día que muera.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza y él aceptó la invitación. Cuando sus labios se separaron, se sintió perdido. La tierra misma podría haberse tambaleado y él no habría podido parar.

Antes de ser muy consciente de lo que hacía, ya la había desnudado y la había tumbado en la cama. Mientras se desnudaba él, las velas se apagaron debido a la brisa y la habitación quedó sólo iluminada por la luz de la luna.

Sakura estiró los brazos cuando se tumbó a su lado. Su mano se detuvo al llegar a la venda del brazo.

—¿Te dolió? —preguntó.

—Sólo durante un momento —susurró él, deslizando la lengua por su oreja.

Ella siguió con su exploración, recorriendo los músculos de su pecho, y él se estremeció con las caricias.

Si seguía bajando, estaría perdido. Le agarró la mano, se la llevó a la mejilla y le dio un beso en la palma.

—Guarda este beso, Sakura, y ten por seguro que habrá muchos más esperándote —susurró—. Allá donde vayas, hagas lo que hagas, yo estaré preparado para darte más.

—¿Y qué regalo puedo darte yo?

—Este —dijo él, y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja—. Y éste —dijo mientras bajaba a la base del cuello.

Ella enredó los dedos en su pelo y lo abrazó contra su pecho.

Shaoran fue deslizando los labios por su cuerpo hasta llegar a los pezones. Ella gimió y levantó una rodilla para separar las piernas. Estaba abierta a él, adorable como nunca. Shaoran deslizó la mano por la curva de sus nalgas hacia el centro.

—¡Shao! —gimió ella.

—Calla, Sakura —dijo él con una sonrisa—. Estoy desenvolviendo mi regalo.

—Pero…

—Demasiado tarde. Ya es mío —insistió él mientras acariciaba con dulzura su parte más íntima.

—Pero qué…

—Un descubrimiento interesante, ¿verdad? —creó un ritmo suave hasta que sintió que se relajaba y comenzaba a abrirse bajo sus dedos. Se dio cuenta de que la primera vez había estado demasiado asustada y él demasiado consumido por la urgencia, como para apreciar lo que hacía. Pobre. Se lo compensaría—. ¿Qué otros secretos escondes?

—Creo que… tú lo sabes mejor que yo —admitió Sakura con un suspiro.

Shaoran se rió y deslizó el dedo hasta abajo, donde sintió su humedad. Introdujo el dedo en su interior y saboreó su respuesta ingenua.

Le dio un suave mordisco en el pezón y fue bajando por su vientre, humedeciendo su piel con la lengua. Los muslos de Sak comenzaron a temblar. Estaba cerca… muy cerca. Pero todavía no.

Le separó más las piernas y siguió deslizando la lengua hacia abajo. Le agarró las caderas con fuerza, pues sabía que se retorcería, y encontró su punto más húmedo con la lengua.

Ella se arqueó y emitió un gemido que le produjo un escalofrío por la espalda. Estaba jadeando, y Shaoran sabía que estaba cerca. Pero todavía no. No hasta que…

—¡Por favor, Shaoran! Por favor. No puedo aguantar más.

Shaoran se colocó sobre ella y la penetró con facilidad. Sak se quedó rígida, pero no por el dolor ni la sorpresa.

Sus músculos internos le permitieron el acceso mientras se amoldaban a su alrededor, proporcionándole un gran placer. Antes de que Sakura pudiera recuperarse de su primer orgasmo, Shaoran comenzó a moverse de nuevo con un ritmo lento y firme.

Aun así, se contuvo hasta que supo que ella había llegado de nuevo al clímax. Y entonces, con un intenso torrente de placer, llegó al orgasmo. Y encontró a Sakura esperándolo al otro lado, con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Sintió que se había quedado dormida. Sí, la había dejado satisfecha, y ése era el mejor regalo de todos.

Se quitó de encima y se echó la colcha por encima. La dejaría dormir durante un rato, luego la despertaría para llevarla a casa antes del amanecer.

Luego se reuniría con Fay y encontraría al asesino de Naoko Kinomoto.

-.

-.

-.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno yo un poco desaparecida pero mmmm aki estoy de regreso con otro capi mas les agradecería un comentario ya saben nos leemos pronto con otro y esperemoos k lo encuentren rápido o almenos fay le tendrá una respuesta….<strong>_

_**Bueno adiosito…**_


	13. Dieciocho

_N.A.: Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, esto es una adaptación de un libro que me gusto mucho y pues me encanto la idea de adaptarla xD_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18<strong>

* * *

><p>El amanecer iba tiñendo el horizonte de rosa pálido cuando Shaoran dejó a Sakura en su puerta.<p>

—Quédate en casa esta noche, Sak —le dijo—. Vendré a verte el sábado por la tarde y hablaremos de tu futuro.

—¿Mi futuro? Pero…

—Calla. No discutas conmigo a estas horas de la mañana. Tengo asuntos que atender.

Y sin más, se marchó y Sakura regresó a la realidad. Quería pensar en lo que había dicho sobre su futuro, pero había algo más apremiante. Metió la llave en la cerradura y entró. La casa estaba en silencio, pero Nakuru bajaría enseguida para comenzar con sus tareas.

Subió las escaleras y se detuvo frente al dormitorio de Tommy. La puerta estaba entreabierta, de modo que la abrió. Nada. No había nadie en la cama; ni el más mínimo rastro de su presencia. Estuvo a punto de gritar de la angustia. Tendría que dar la voz de alarma.

Fue a su habitación a quitarse la capa, y allí, en el centro de su cama, estaba Tommy. Se puso en pie de un brinco y corrió a sus brazos.

—¡Oh, Sakura! ¿Dónde has estado? Estaba esperándote.

—¿Dónde estabas tú? El señor Li me dijo que te había visto cuando salías anoche.

—Ah, eso —dijo Tommy.

—Sí, eso. Convinimos en que no saldrías de casa y cuidarías de mamá y de Chiharu.

—No. Sakura. Tú conviniste en eso. Yo simplemente me quedé callada. Sólo porque eres la mayor, crees que puedes decirme lo que tengo que hacer. Bueno, yo también echo de menos a Naoko. Quiero encontrar al asesino tanto como tú. Me da miedo cada vez que sales y temo no volver a verte viva. Me acuerdo de Naoko… y temo que a ti te pase lo mismo.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo Sakura viendo las lágrimas de su hermana—. Te juró que estaré a salvo. Dame un día más o dos. Si en ese tiempo no encuentro al asesino, pararé.

—¿Lo juras?

—Por mi vida —y rezó en silencio para poder mantener la promesa.

—Gracias a Dios. He estado tan preocupada por ti. Y luego, esta noche…

—¿Qué ha pasado esta noche?

—Regresé al teatro y encontré a algunas de esas personas. El señor Yue estaba allí, y se acordaba de mí. Nos fuimos todos juntos a un… ¡Oh, Sakura! Los hombres y las mujeres estaban posando en una tarima. El señor Yue lo llamó «cuadro viviente».

Sak había oído hablar de esas representaciones, donde los participantes se disfrazaban y representaban la escena de algún cuadro famoso o acontecimiento histórico.

—¿Qué escenas representaban?

—Había una de Ares descubriendo a Afrodita con Adonis. ¡Y estaban completamente desnudos!

—Tommy, no debes volver a ir a ninguna parte con el señor Yue. No creo que sea una buena persona.

—¿Y crees que no lo sé? Pero es el tipo de persona que podría saber lo que le ocurrió a Naoko. Y la última escena que representaron los actores es un ejemplo de ello. No conozco el cuadro. Tal vez sea de un cuento, o un dibujo del Infierno de Dante, o una variación del sacrificio de Isaac. Pero, cuando se abrió el telón, había una chica, desnuda, creo, tumbada sobre una mesa cubierta con tela roja que parecía un altar. Al fondo había un gran triángulo donde antes habría habido una cruz. Dentro del triángulo había un círculo con la silueta de un dragón. Un hombre vestido con una túnica roja con un dragón negro en el pecho se colocó sobre la chica, levantó un cuchillo por encima de su cabeza como si estuviera a punto de matarla.

¡Un triángulo! ¡La frente de Naoko!

—¿Qué más, Tommy? ¿Qué más viste?

—¡El hombre la apuñaló! Había sangre por todas partes. Estuve a punto de vomitar la cena entonces la chica se levantó e hizo una reverencia junto a él. Hasta ese momento pensé que era real. El señor Yue dijo que era un truco hecho con la vejiga de una oveja y que, cuando el sacerdote apuñalaba a la chica, en realidad estaba apuñalando la vejiga de oveja.

Era asqueroso más que asqueroso. Era terrorífico. Y probablemente eso era lo que le había ocurrido a Naoko.

—¿Quién era el sacerdote? ¿Lo reconociste?

—No se quitó la capucha en ningún momento. Era alto. Más alto que papá. Tan alto como el señor Li. Y su risa daba miedo. Parecía que estaba loco.

—¿Recuerdas algo más, Tommy?

—El señor Yue dijo que, si la representación me parecía fascinante, tendría que ver el espectáculo autentico. Me pidió que…

—¿Qué, Tommy?

—Nada. Todo el mundo estaba hablando a la vez, no pude oírlo.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde te encontraste con ellos? ¿A la salida de qué teatro?

—El de Covent Garden —contestó su hermana—. El teatro de la Ópera. Antes de la representación.

Entonces Sakura estaría la noche siguiente frente al teatro de la Ópera a eso de las ocho y media, antes de su cita con lord Clow en Belmonde's. Si el señor Yue no le dirigía la palabra, hablaría con otros. Haría cualquier cosa con tal de obtener una invitación a ese acontecimiento. Con un poco de suerte sería el espectáculo auténtico, y no una representación. Entonces enviaría a buscar a lord Tsukishiro. Y a Shaoran. Descubriría quién era el sacerdote de la túnica y si tenía algo que ver con la muerte de Naoko.

Pero primero tendría que asegurarse de que Tommy no interfiriese.

—Escucha atentamente, Tomoyo. Debes prometer que te quedarás en casa hasta que esto acabe. Júrame que no irás a ver al señor Yue mañana.

Su hermana apartó la mirada y suspiró con resignación.

—Lo juro.

-.

-.

-.

No era la primera mañana que Shaoran se encontraba en Whitechapel al amanecer, pero sí la primera vez que se fijaba en que los suburbios tenían mejor aspecto por la noche que a la luz del día. Algunas cosas era mejor dejarlas en la oscuridad.

Se acercó al bar de Fay y se encontró con la señora de la limpieza, que intentó cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

—Lárguese, amigo, hemos cerrado —dijo la mujer.

—Ve a buscar a Fay —le dijo él mientras se colaba dentro y le daba un chelín por las molestias.

—No recibe a nadie. Acaba de subir.

—Mejor. Entonces todavía no se habrá metido en la cama. ¿Dónde están las escaleras?

La mujer se quedó mirándolo sorprendida, supuestamente nadie molestaba al señor Fay una vez que subía a su apartamento.

—Vamos —insistió Shaoran, y le lanzó otra moneda—. No le diré que me has dejado pasar.

La mujer inclinó la cabeza hacia la izquierda y Shaoran caminó en esa dirección. Encontró la escala tras una puerta cerrada y subió hasta llegar a una puerta. Intentó abrir, pero estaba cerrada por dentro. Llamó y esperó.

—¿Señor? —dijo el mayordomo que abrió la puerta.

—Deseo ver al señor Fay, por favor. Dígale que Shaoran Li está aquí.

El mayordomo inclinó la cabeza y cerró la puerta.

Fay Flourite estaba lleno de sorpresas. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que habría un mayordomo en un apartamento situado sobre un bar? ¿Sería pretensión o necesidad?

La puerta volvió a abrirse y el mayordomo se puso a un lado para dejarle entrar.

—El señor Fay le recibirá, señor.

El mayordomo lo condujo por un pasillo y señaló la puerta abierta a la derecha.

—Pensé que no volvería a verte, Li —dijo Fay cuando entró—. Te he esperado toda la noche y al no venir, pensé que te habrían matado por tus actos.

Shaoran sonrió. Fay estaba tomando una taza de café e indicó la cafetera, situada en uno de los bares de su estudio. Shaoran se sirvió una taza y quedó frente a él.

—Me he retrasado —le dijo—. Pero, después de lo que le ocurrió a Hank, me alegro ver que sigues entre los vivos.

—Tengo más vidas que un gato, Li.

—¿Has averiguado algo?

—Algo más de lo que deseaba, y aun así no lo suficiente.

—Eso es demasiado críptico para mí. ¿Te importa explicármelo?

—¿Te has enterado de que Watanuki ha muerto?

Shaoran estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el café. Dejó la taza a un lado y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Lo apuñalaron. Como era de suponer, nadie vio nada, ni oyó nada, ni sabe nada, salvo que el asesino tuvo que recorrer el pasillo entre las habitaciones.

—¿Cuándo?

—Poco después de que tú fueras a verlo. Yo creo que hay relación.

—Hank y ahora Watanuki —musitó Shaoran.

—Menudo acertijo, ¿verdad? —dijo Fay—. Yo habría imaginado que Watanuki había ordenado que mataran a Hank, ¿pero quién querría matar a Watanuki?

—Si Watanuki sabía algo, no me lo dijo. Insinuó que alguien de la alta sociedad estaba implicado, pero eso es todo lo que pude sacarle. Tal vez su asesinato no estuviera relacionado con mis preguntas.

—Qué iluso —dijo Fay con una sonrisa—. La muerte te va pisando los talones, Li. Yo imagino que Watanuki tenía que confiar en su asesino para permitirle acercarse tanto. Eso sugiere una conspiración, ¿no crees?

Shaoran asintió.

—Pero debería haber sido yo, ¿no? ¿Por qué matar a Watanuki, o a Hank? Era yo el que iba haciendo preguntas. ¿Por qué no me han matado a mí?

—Yo también me lo pregunto, Li. Y creo que tengo la respuesta, aunque no va a gustarte.

—Dilo.

—El asesino es alguien que conoces. Alguien cercano a ti. Por alguna razón, no te quiere muerto, pero tampoco quiere que sepas lo que se propone. Y si yo fuera tú, Li, vigilaría mi espalda y no confiaría en nadie.

Shaoran quiso protestar, pero la lógica era aplastante. El mismo había empezado a sospechar desde que echaran droga en su vino. No había querido creer que hubiese sido Yue, pero las pruebas eran muchas.

Yue había cambiado en los últimos meses. Se había vuelto callado, misterioso, más dado a la bebida. Él y también Terada. ¿Terada? No. Si podía ser.

—¿Estás haciendo una lista mental de aquéllos en los que puedes confiar?

—En muy pocos. Esta noche… —murmuró Shaoran—. Alguien va a morir esta noche si no encuentro las respuestas a mis preguntas.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo —dijo Fay—. Yo he obtenido pocas respuestas. He oído más cosas sobre el decimotercer Sabbats. Casi todo son especulaciones, pero hay algunas cosas interesantes. Necesito más tiempo, Li, para separar el grano de la paja. Si llevo razón, tendré la información que necesitas esta noche.

—¿Qué has oído hasta el momento?

—A medianoche. En Mayfair. Una lista de invitados de élite.

—¿Han desaparecido más mujeres?

—No en mi estrato. ¿En el tuyo?

—No que yo sepa. Averiguaré más esta noche.

—Creo que la próxima víctima pertenecerá a la clase alta, Li.

—¿Por qué?

—Es el sacrificio de una virgen. Ésa es la otra cosa que he oído. Hay muy pocas vírgenes en los suburbios. Y las niñas no entran dentro del perfil de las víctimas. Cuanto más investigo, más deseo que se acabe. Tengo algunas ideas. Conozco a gente. Gente con contactos.

—Yo también —dijo Shaoran.

—Mantén tu nombre fuera de esto, Li. Cuantas más preguntas hagas, más peligro correrás. Y creo que hay alguien más a quien has de proteger.

¡Sakura! ¡Maldición! Era demasiado vulnerable. Demasiado testaruda. Si no la vigilaba, podría meterse en medio.

—Si no sé nada de ti antes, volveré aquí a las nueve en punto de esta noche.

Fay asintió y acompañó a Shaoran a la puerta.

—Hasta entonces.

-.

-.

-.

—¡Señorita Sakura! Baje. ¡El señor Li está aquí y dice que no se marchará hasta que no la vea!

La voz de Nakuru rozaba el histerismo, y Sakura se dio cuenta de que probablemente su madre ya supiera que tenían visita.

—Un momento —dijo desde su habitación. Se detuvo un instante para mirarse en el espejo. Las ojeras revelaban que había dormido poco, y las mejillas sonrojadas delataban su nerviosismo. Algo debería de ir mal. Shaoran le había dicho que volvería al día siguiente. ¿Qué sería tan urgente?

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, Tommy y Chiharu se acercaron a ella. ¿Cómo iba a hablar con Shaoran si sus hermanas oían cada palabra? Como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, Tommy negó con la cabeza, indicando que no pensaba dejarlos solos.

Shaoran estaba de pie junto a la ventana, con las manos enlazadas en la espalda. Se volvió hacia ella y le dirigió una sonrisa.

—Señor Li, qué agradable volver a verle —dijo Tommy.

—Gracias, señorita Tomoyo. Y debo decir que es un placer verla tan bien esta mañana.

—Estábamos a punto de tomar el té. ¿Quiere tomarlo con nosotras? —preguntó Chiharu.

—No, gracias, señorita Chiharu. Sólo he venido a hablar un momento con su hermana.

—Oh, no es problema, señor —dijo Chiharu, envió a Nakuru a preparar el té y se sentó en mitad del sofá con las manos en el regazo.

Tommy se sentó en una silla y comenzó con sus labores antes de dirigir una mirada de soslayo a Sakura.

Shaoran le dirigió una mirada de impotencia y ella estuvo a punto de carcajearse. Siempre sabía qué hacer en situaciones embarazosas, pero no podría deshacerse de sus hermanas con facilidad. Sakura simplemente tomó aliento, señaló una silla frente al sofá y se sentó junto a Chiharu.

—Hace un día precioso, ¿verdad? —dijo Chiharu.

—Precioso, sí —contestó Shaoran mientras se sentaba. Se aclaró la garganta y miró a Sakura con desesperación—. Me preguntaba si querría dar un paseo conmigo por el jardín, señorita Sakura.

—Yo… —un ruido en las escaleras indicó que su madre se había levantado y que se disponía a arruinar cualquier tipo de diversión.

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre la puerta cuando entró su madre.

—Ah, el señor Li otra vez, ¿verdad?

Shaoran se levantó e hizo una reverencia.

—_Madame_.

—Ha venido a ver a Sakura, ¿verdad? ¿Le ha mencionado que la familia está de luto, señor?

—Sí, señora Kinomoto. Pero hay un asunto de cierta importancia que me gustaría hablar con ella.

—¿Importancia? ¿Qué ha hecho ahora?

Su madre señaló hacia la puerta y Tommy y Chiharu abandonaron la habitación con resignación.

—¿Y bien? —Prosiguió su madre—. Dígame que ocurre aquí, señor Li. Apenas conoce a mi hija. ¿Cómo ha despertado su interés?

—Mamá, estoy segura de que el señor Li no pretendía insultar. Simplemente…

—Como mujer de mundo que es, señora Kinomoto —dijo Shaoran mientras tomaba a su madre del brazo—, sabrá que el interés de un hombre se despierta con facilidad —comenzó a conducirla a la puerta, ignorando la cara de sorpresa de su madre—. La señorita Sakura es la más gentil de todas sus hijas, así que sé que no le sorprenderá que le diga que los hombres se giran siempre a su paso. Especialmente yo.

—Bueno, yo…

—Pero la señorita Sakura y yo debemos pasar un poco de tiempo juntos para ver si «encajamos».

—Pero su nombre no está en la lista de lady Sonomi…

—Y yo estoy dispuesto a presentarme ante lady Sonomi cuando quiera. Pero, por el momento… —se detuvo para abrir la puerta y ayudar a su madre a salir— la señorita Sakura y yo necesitamos tener una conversación privada. Le doy mi palabra de que no ocurrirá nada extraño. Si no me comporto educadamente, ella podría llamarla a usted.

—Estaré…

—Gracias por su comprensión —concluyó Shaoran antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

Sakura tuvo que taparse la boca para no carcajearse.

—Oh, cielos. Siento mucho todo esto.

Shaoran la alejó de la puerta y bajó la voz.

—Yo me encargaré de tu madre, Sak. No te preocupes por ella.

—No esperaba verte hasta mañana.

—Tenía que hablar contigo. Tenía que asegurarme de que tu hermana y tú estabais a salvo y de que se quedaran en casa esta noche. Prométemelo, Sak. No salgas.

—Ya he hablado con Tommy, y ha dicho que se quedará en casa —pero ella tenía una cita con el señor Clow.

—¿Y tú, Sak? ¿Te quedarás en casa?

—Ojalá no me obligaras a hacer promesas que no puedo cumplir. Tienes que dejar de sentirte responsable de mí.

—No puedo evitarlo. Tienes que comprender mi culpabilidad por haber malinterpretado tu supuesta falta de decencia. Si hubiera sabido que… nunca antes he forzado a una chica, Sak. No habría empezado contigo. Y anoche…

—No me forzaste aquella noche en Thackery's, Shaoran. Sabía lo que estabas haciendo, lo que querías, y no dije nada. Quería hacerlo, pero me dejé llevar. Las cosas que hiciste… bueno, jamás había sentido nada parecido. Sabía que podía detenerte. Casi lo hice. Pero, al final, supongo que lo deseaba tanto como tú.

—Esa es la naturaleza de la seducción, Sak. Utilicé mi conocimiento sobre las mujeres para anular tu buen juicio. Eras inocente. No pensabas con claridad.

—¿Por qué tienes que contradecir todo lo que digo? —preguntó ella—. A pesar de mi comportamiento en sociedad, no soy tan tonta como para dejarme llevar y seducir por el primer hombre guapo que se me presente. ¿Tan mala opinión tienes de mí? Debes de estar confundido.

—¿Confundido? ¿Tener mala opinión de ti? Desde el momento en que te vi, no he pensado en otra cosa. Deja que te demuestre la alta estima en que te tengo —se acercó a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos—. ¿Por qué crees que no puedo soportar que otro hombre te bese, Sakura? ¿Por qué crees que yo voy allá donde vas?

—Pensé que era porque me despreciabas. Porque querías que sufriera por la muerte de Terada. Ahora ya no estoy segura.

—Dios mío, lo siento. Te sigo porque estoy cautivado por ti. Ninguna mujer había despertado tanto interés. Me muestro posesivo contigo porque no puedo soportar la idea de que le des a otro hombre el regalo que me has dado a mí. Aunque tienes razones para odiarme.

—No te odio.

—Escucha, Sakura. No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que a tu madre, la venza la curiosidad. Mañana, cuando esto haya acabado, volveré y resolveré este desastre. Quiero que sepas que siempre estaré aquí por ti. No has de temer que tu futuro peligre por lo que te he hecho.

—Pero…

Shaoran agachó la cabeza y la besó tan suavemente que podría haber sido un sueño. Acto seguido, se apartó, segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera y entraran en la sala su madre y sus hermanas.

—¡Bien! Esto es de lo más impropio —dijo su madre—. Insisto en que estén acompañados en todo momento, señor Li. Al menos hasta que lady Sonomi haya dado su aprobación. Y no habrá paseos a solas por el jardín. Sáquese eso de la cabeza.

—Lo que usted diga, señora.

Sak observó cómo Shaoran hacía una reverencia antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta. ¡Gracias a Dios que se había ido! Un minuto más y le habría contado todo; lo que había averiguado, lo que Tommy había presenciado y sus planes para esa noche. Pero habría intentado impedírselo, y Sak no tenía intención de parar estando tan cerca del final.

-.

-.

-.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno aquí con otro capi mas =D… sorry por no poder actualizar pronto esque con eso de que ando para aya y para aca casi todo el tiempo se me dificulta un poco pero bueno…<strong>_

_**Regresando a la historia que les parece… bueno bueno aunque ya solo faltan cuatro capis aprox, aunque podrían ser tres, xD pero bueno espero sus comentarios, me alegran el dia enserio pero bueno os leemos**_

_***Shaito***_

_***n_n***_


	14. Diecinueve

**_N.A.: Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, esto es una adaptación de un libro que me gusto mucho y pues me encanto la idea de adaptarla xD_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19<strong>

* * *

><p>Shaoran se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta del despacho de Tsukishiro y levantó la mano para llamar. Deseaba poder esperar un poco más para tener aquella conversación. Había pasado años evitándolo, engañándose a sí mismo y pensando que nunca llegaría. Pero ahora, gracias a Sakura Kinomoto, tendría que acabar con el pasado y empezar de nuevo.<p>

Por ella. Para ser merecedor de su amor. Para bien o para mal, sus mentiras y sus secretos terminarían en ese instante.

Estaba cansado de guardarse los pecados, la culpa y el desprecio hacia sí mismo. Al principio se había dicho que era por el bien de la familia de Yuu. Que todos serían más felices sin saber lo que realmente le había ocurrido. Luego se había preguntado si no sería simple cobardía por su parte; incapacidad para afrontar las consecuencias de sus acciones. Fuera cual fuera la razón, el secreto había ido consumiéndolo por dentro y había estado a punto de destruirlo. La cárcel o incluso la ejecución serían mejor que vivir un solo día más con aquel maldito secreto.

Sólo lo lamentaba por Sakura. Había encontrado la fuerza para confesar gracias a ella, pero a cambio la perdería. Ya lo había dispuesto todo para que le pagaran una renta vitalicia. Nunca tendría que preocuparse por el dinero ni vivir marcada por lo que él le había hecho. Lo único que quedaba era confesar, y acabar su misión. Tomó aliento y dio tres golpes en la puerta.

Tsukishiro dio permiso para entrar y Shaoran abrió la puerta.

—Entra y siéntate, Li. No te quedes ahí como un si hubieras perdido a tu perrito.

Shaoran sonrió y cerró la puerta, pero no quería sentarse.

—Supongo que tienes noticias para mí —dijo Tsukishiro.

—Como pensábamos, el decimotercer sabat es esta noche. Será en algún lugar de Mayfair. Fay Flourite va a conseguirme el lugar y la hora precisos. Tendrá la información esta noche y yo te la entregaré a ti.

—Excelente. Alertaré a la policía y llamaré a mis agentes. En cuanto me lo digas, los enviaré y…

—Preferiría que no lo hicieras. El ritual no comenzará hasta después de medianoche. Si observan algo inusual o ven a tus hombres por la zona, sospecho que lo cancelarán o cambiarán el lugar. Supongo que quieres atrapar a los responsables, no sólo a los que puedas pillar al azar.

Tsukishiro se recostó en su silla y asintió.

—Entonces creo que nuestra única opción es dejar que comience el ritual antes de enviar a la policía. Si los pillamos en el acto, sabremos no sólo quién es responsable, sino quién está al mando. Daría un año de mi vida por saber quién es ese bastardo.

—Eso es arriesgado, Li. Si hacen otro sacrificio, y si el momento no es el oportuno…

—Me llevaré a Eriol y a Takashi conmigo. Llevaremos pistolas y cuchillos en las botas.

—¿Cómo sabremos cuándo entrar?

—Dame un silbato de la policía. Mantén ocultos a tus hombres hasta que lo oigas.

—Eso funcionaría. Pero no creo que deba llamar a todos los guardias. Tenemos que conseguir no llamar la atención. Cuanta más gente lo sepa, más probable será que se corra la voz.

—Ojalá supiera cuántos va a haber —dijo Shaoran—. Imagino que entre doce y veinte. No creo que a mis hermanos y a mí nos cueste mucho mantenerlos controlados hasta que llegue la policía. Tendremos el elemento sorpresa de nuestro lado. Pero si se retrasan…

—No se retrasarán. Siento curiosidad, Li. ¿Por qué no has implicado a Clow en esto? Me parece el tipo de cosa que podría interesarle.

—Dijiste que me elegiste a mí porque mis amigos podrían saber algo, y que debería ser discreto. Y resulta que tenías razón. Sospecho que algunos podrían estar metidos hasta el cuello.

—Pero tus hermanos…

—Takashi y Eriol se encontraron en el último sabat conmigo, pero no conocen los detalles. Confío en ellos.

—Eso está bien. Siempre has sido bueno juzgando a la gente.

Sólo pensar en ello le puso la piel de gallina. Si realmente hubiera sido bueno juzgando a la gente, tal vez el hermano de Tsukishiro seguiría vivo.

—En cuanto a eso, Tsukishiro, creo que te equivocas. He cometido muchos errores. Errores fatales.

—¿Tienes algo que decirme, Li?

—Desde hace mucho.

—Creo que sé lo que quieres decir, y realmente no es necesario.

—No tienes ni idea. Y, créeme, sí es necesario. Sólo espero que, cuando haya acabado, me permitas terminar esta misión antes de…

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Li! Dilo de una vez, ¿quieres?

—Yo maté a tu hermano.

Tsukishiro ni siquiera parpadeó. Se puso en pie, se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia la calle.

—Lo sé —dijo tras una pausa—. Siempre lo he sabido.

—¿Cómo…?

—La familia sabía lo que era Yuu. Siempre lo supimos, aunque nunca lo dijimos en voz alta. Pensábamos que, enviándolo a la guerra, maduraría. Tal vez despertara en él la fuerza del carácter.

—Él…

—Era el pequeño de la familia. Todo el mundo lo malcrió desde niño. Dudo que hubiera oído la palabra «no» antes de ir a la escuela.

Shaoran se sentó y se miró las manos.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Tú eras su oficial. Lo puse bajo tus órdenes por que sabía que tú harías un hombre de él, o morirías en el intento. Él te admiraba. Pensaba que erais amigos.

—Lo éramos —dijo Shaoran—. Hasta que no pudimos seguir siéndolo.

—Me culpo a mí mismo —dijo Tsukishiro, apartándose de la ventana para mirarlo—. Te asigné las peores misiones, las más peligrosas, sabiendo que eras igual que ellos y con la esperanza de que Yuu tuviera tu ejemplo. Cuando te envié aquella última vez… nuestro servicio de inteligencia tenía fallos. No sabía a lo que te enfrentarías. De lo contrarío, habría enviado a todo el maldito regimiento.

—La masacre… —Shaoran negó con la cabeza, recordando—. Jamás había visto nada parecido. Ninguno estábamos preparados.

—La guerra nunca es agradable, Li. Saca lo mejor o lo peor de un hombre. Para Yuu… —se encogió de hombros y dejó la frase inacabada.

Shaoran cerró los ojos y volvió a verlo todo con claridad, como si hubiera ocurrido el día anterior.

—Valle del Fuego —dijo—. Rara vez he visto un enemigo tan salvaje. Y nuestra respuesta fue… peor. Yuu lucho valientemente aquel día. Nadie podía detenerlo. Incluso cuando acabó, después de la rendición, actuaba como un poseso. Hajime lo agarró del brazo para intentar evitar que asesinara a una mujer que estaba de pie en la puerta de su casa, llamando a su hijo, que estaba en la calle. Yuu acuchilló a Hajime y luego acabó con la mujer. Fue un baño de sangre. No pude llegar hasta él. Toda la calle estaba cubierta de cuerpos. Hajime murió rápidamente, pero Yuu seguía sin poder parar. Creo que se había vuelto loco. Había dejado de ver el elemento humano y sólo veía a las personas como obstáculos.

Abrió los ojos y vio que Tsukishiro estaba pálido.

—Fue el niño lo que me decidió —continuó él—. El niño vio morir a su madre y se quedó aterrorizado. Fue corriendo hacia ella mientras caía al suelo. Yuu se volvió hacia él. Apuntó con su bayoneta a un niño.

—De modo que lo detuviste del único modo posible —dijo Tsukishiro.

—Era mi amigo. Jamás debería haber llegado a eso. Yo debería haberlo visto venir, haber visto las señales. Debería haberlo enviado tras las barricadas. En vez de eso, levanté mi rifle y…

—No podías saberlo.

—Maté a un amigo y a un camarada. Acabé con una vida que me había sido confiada. Una cosa es morir a manos del enemigo, y otra muy distinta morir a manos de tu oficial. Pensé que sería más fácil para ti, para toda su familia, pensar que había caído ante el enemigo. Espero que sepas que fue por eso, y no por cobardía. La verdad me parecía innecesariamente cruel. Juré no volverle a levantar la mano a un amigo nunca más, y he mantenido el juramento pero he vivido sabiendo que fui yo quien mató a Yuu, y no el enemigo. Lo justo es que un tribunal me condene por ello.

—Ahí te equivocas, Li. Hiciste lo que pocos hombres habrían tenido el coraje y la fuerza moral de hacer. En cualquier caso, te pediría como favor personal que no hicieses pública esta confesión. Dejemos en paz el pasado.

—¿Cómo sabías que había sido yo? —preguntó Shaoran tras un largo silencio.

—Llevabas la pena y la culpa como una insignia. Yo también me sentí culpable. Y, cuando vi la angustia que te estaba causando, debería haber hablado contigo. Pero imaginé que no querrías delatar a mi hermano. Yo también pensaba que eso era lo mejor para la familia.

—¿Y qué hay de los cargos contra mí?

—No habrá cargos. Se acabó, Li. La guerra ha acabado. Los fantasmas duermen. Dejémoslo estar. Estaré en deuda contigo si no vuelves a hablar de esto.

Shaoran se puso en pie y Tsukishiro volvió a sentarse.

—Ahora vete, Li —dijo sin levantar la mirada—. Estaré aquí esperando tus instrucciones.

—De acuerdo —dijo Shaoran mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta—. Hasta esta noche.

-.

-.

-.

Después de que Shaoran se marchara, habían llegado cajas y cajas de vestidos de la modista. Sakura, Tomoyo y Chiharu habían pasado la hora del té probándoselos.

Después de la cena y de que su madre se hubiese retirado a su habitación, Sakura seleccionó un vestido de seda gris para ir a la Ópera y a su encuentro con el señor Clow. Se tomó su tiempo para acicalarse, con la esperanza de lograr al fin un beso de Clow.

Cuando el reloj marcó las ocho, Sakura salió al pasillo y llamó a la puerta de Tommy. Llamó dos veces antes de abrir y asomar la cabeza. Tommy no estaba. Tras inspeccionar las cajas, se dio cuenta de que faltaba uno de los vestidos nuevos.

¡Maldición! Tommy había salido otra vez a reunirse con sus nuevos amigos. ¡Se lo había jurado! Si corría, tal vez pudiera alcanzarla en la puerta del teatro.

Llamó entonces a la puerta de Chiharu. Su hermana abrió enseguida y se quedó con la boca abierta al ver cómo iba vestida.

—¿Adónde vas, Sakura? ¿Lo saben mamá y Tommy?

Sakura entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta.

—Tommy se ha ido. Debe de haberse marchado hace una media hora. Voy a ir tras ella. Podría estar en peligro.

—¿Qué? ¿En peligro? Oh, Sakura. No…

—¡No! Tranquila, Chiharu. Creo que sólo ha ido al teatro. Espero encontrarla allí y traerla de vuelta. Quería decírtelo porque… bueno, porque alguien tenía que saberlo. Por favor, no se lo digas a mamá. Podría darle una apoplejía. Pero…

—¿Qué? Por favor, no me asustes.

—Si por alguna razón, Tommy y yo no estamos en vuelta por la mañana, por favor, ve a la oficina de lord Tsukishiro en el ministerio. Él sabrá lo que hacer.

—¡Oh, Sakura! ¿En qué os habéis metido?

—En nada. Simplemente… —suspiró profundamente. Chiharu merecía saber la verdad—. Estamos pescando al asesino de Naoko. Temo que Tommy haya ido demasiado lejos.

Chiharu respiró profundamente y estiró los hombros.

—Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer, debes decírmelo. No te preocupes por mamá o por mí. Sólo encuentra a Tommy y tráela de vuelta. Las esperaré, Sakura. Llama a mi puerta cuando estéis en casa.

Sakura le dio un fuerte abrazo antes de correr escaleras abajo y salir a la calle. Paró un carruaje y llegó a la Ópera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero allí no había rastro de Tommy ni del señor Yue.

Belmonde's no estaba lejos, de modo que fue caminando mientras intentaba aclarar sus ideas. Todo se había complicado. Obviamente necesitaría ayuda para encontrar a su hermana. Si supiera cómo localizar a Shaoran. Tal vez el señor Clow supiera donde encontrarlo.

El señor Biddle la saludó y se hizo cargo de su pelliza.

—No he visto al señor Li esta noche, _madame_ —dijo el portero.

—Gracias, señor Biddle. No estoy segura de si vendrá. No planeo estar aquí mucho tiempo. ¿Podría darle un mensaje por si aparece?

—Desde luego, _madame_. Encontrará papel y pluma en el escritorio del vestíbulo.

Sakura regresó al vestíbulo. Estaba escribiéndole una nota a Shaoran cuando éste apareció. Parecía asustado, y no muy contento de verla.

—¿No te advertí que te quedaras en casa esta noche? —preguntó mientras la agarraba del brazo.

—¿Y no te dije yo a ti que tenía que encontrar al asesino de mi hermana? —respondió ella.

—¿Qué significa una noche para ti? Dejemos que pase ésta y luego te ayudaré en lo que quieras.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Lady Sonomi espera que participe en los acontecimientos que está preparando. De lo contrario, me enviará de vuelta a Irlanda. Cada noche es valiosísima para mí.

—Maldita sea —murmuró él—. No tengo tiempo para esto esta noche, Sakura. Si quiero conseguir algo, tengo que saber que estás a salvo en casa.

—¿Y cómo puedo quedarme en casa cuando Tommy no está?

—¿Dónde está tu hermana? —preguntó mientras la conducía a la alcoba más cercana—. Dime de qué va todo esto, Sakura.

Sakura se sentó en el banco y dijo:

—A Tommy se le ha metido en la cabeza que debe ayudarme a encontrar al asesino. Después de que te la encontraras la otra noche, pensé que pararía. Lo prometió. Pero esta noche, cuando he ido a su habitación, no estaba. Sé que iba a quedar con un grupo en el teatro de la Ópera esta noche. Fui allí directamente, pero era demasiado tarde. No había rastro de ella ni del señor Yue?

—¿Yue?

—Era él con quien debía encontrarse.

—¡Maldito Tsukishiro y todos sus secretos! —exclamó él sentándose a su lado—. Sakura, escucha atentamente porque no tengo tiempo para repetirlo. Tsukishiro nunca archivó la investigación sobre el asesinato de tu hermana. Sólo quería que creyeras eso para poder utilizarte como cebo y encontrar así al asesino.

—No —dijo ella—. Él dijo que…

—Te mintió. Hace casi dos semanas me pidió que tuviera los ojos bien abiertos por si se llevaban a cabo actividades fuera de lo corriente. Me habló de sabats de brujas y rituales satánicos. Me dijo que iba intentando resolver una serie de asesinatos de mujeres jóvenes cuyos cuerpos habían aparecido con marcas muy concretas. Naoko era una de esas mujeres, aunque entonces yo no lo sabía.

—¿Rituales satánicos? —Sakura sintió un escalofrío por la espalda al pensar en su hermana siendo víctima de semejante gente—. Pero ella tenía un pretendiente. Alguien que la secuestró.

—Sí. Alguien en quien confiaba —confirmó él—. Hasta que no confesaste por qué besabas a los hombres, no comprendí tu implicación. Te lo habría dicho entonces, pero Tsukishiro había insistido en que guardara el secreto. Me aseguró que tenía a alguien vigilándote, y que yo también debía protegerte. Lamentablemente, cuando lo supe ya era demasiado tarde para protegerte de mí mismo.

—¿Entonces sólo lo sabes desde hace unos días?

—Lo siento, Sakura. Pero ahora ya lo sabes todo.

—¿Cuántas mujeres más han muerto?

—Doce que nosotros sepamos. Antes de eso, es imposible saberlo.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que mi hermana formaba parte de esto?

—Por las marcas. Las cosas que le hicieron. Sakura, creo que Yue tiene algo que ver con todo esto. De hecho, creo que va a haber otro ritual esta noche. Viernes trece, la décimo tercera víctima. Una virgen, según nuestras fuentes.

—¿Y Tommy está con él? —de pronto algunas de las cosas que Tommy había dicho cobraron sentido—. Dijo que el señor Yue la llevó a un cuadro viviente la otra noche, y que allí representaban un ritual. Dijo que Yue le había preguntado si… si era virgen.

—¡Maldita sea, Sakura! Voy a llevarte a casa ahora mismo.

—Pero…

—No me discutas. Ganaré yo y sólo nos hará perder tiempo.

—Pero Naoko dijo que el asesino era moreno. Y alto. Yue no es ninguna de esas dos cosas.

—Pero Yue tiene amigos que sí lo son. Escucha, sólo he venido aquí a buscar a mis hermanos. Veo que Eriol está en las mesas. Voy a ir a por él para buscar después a Takashi y marcharnos. Tengo una pista sobre dónde y a qué hora tendrá lugar el ritual. Tú sólo conseguirás ponerte en medio y estorbar.

Sakura comenzó a pensar apresuradamente en cualquier argumento que pudiera darle para hacerle entrar en razón. Pero Shaoran tenía razón. Estaba en medio no podía permitirse entorpecer a Shaoran y poner en peligro la vida de Tommy.

—¡Vete! Deprisa. Sálvala, Shaoran. Yo me iré a casa. Le pediré a Biddle que pare un carruaje. Estaré a salvo.

Shaoran asintió, claramente aliviado de ver que aceptaba sus condiciones.

—Iré a buscarte en cuanto pueda. Si Tomoyo regresa mientras tanto, mantenla allí, aunque tengas que darle un golpe en la cabeza. ¿Entendido?

—¡Sí! Ahora vete.

Shaoran la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó como la noche en que se habían conocido: frenéticamente, ansiosamente. Ella respondió con la misma ansia, desesperada porque se quedara, e igualmente desesperada porque se marchara. Acto seguido, Shaoran llamó a su hermano y ambos se marcharon sin mirar atrás.

Atónita ante las revelaciones, Sakura permaneció sentada hasta que su cuerpo dejó de temblar. No le encontraba sentido a nada, pero esperaba que Shaoran encontrara a Tommy. Aunque había algo más. Algo que se asomaba a su memoria. Algo que debía recordar o saber.

Tras varios minutos, se puso en pie, se alisó la falda y se dirigió al vestíbulo. El señor Biddle la vio y, sin decir palabra, se dispuso a recoger su capa. En ese momento, el señor Clow entró en Belmonde's. Nada más verla, sonrió.

—No me atrevía a creer que pudieras estar aquí, querida. Acabo de ver alejarse el carruaje de Li. Pensé que te habrías ido con él.

—No… no me siento bien. Me voy a casa.

—Qué lástima —la agarró del codo y la condujo de nuevo al salón principal—. Espero que primero puedas tomarte una copa de vino conmigo. Te calmará los nervios. O el estómago. O lo que sea que te inquiete.

—De verdad, señor Clow, debería irme.

—Claro que sí, querida. Pero después de tomarte una copa de vino conmigo. Tengo una hierba especial que es conocida por su efecto calmante para el estómago.

Sakura imaginó que tomar una copa de vino sería mejor que montar una escena con el señor Clow y no protestó cuando la sentó en el banco y fue a buscar el vino. Al fin y al cabo, estaban en público.

Fiel a su palabra, Clow regresó enseguida y le ofreció una copa de vino.

—Bebe, Sakura. Te sentirás mejor en pocos minutos.

Sakura dio un trago y arrugó la nariz.

—Qué raro —dijo.

—Sólo el primer sorbo. Disimula la hierba y mejora con cada trago.

Poco después, se sentía mejor.

—Gracias, señor Clow. Creo que teníais razón. Me siento mejor. Pero realmente debo irme a casa.

—Tranquila. Yo también tengo una cita. ¿Nos vamos después de terminar el vino? Puedo llevarte a casa.

—No es necesario, señor.

—Reed. Espero que esta noche nos conozcamos mejor.

Sakura sonrió, pensando en lo encantador que era. Entonces, analizando sus palabras, se le ocurrió que tal vez estuviera esperando un beso. Llevaba tiempo queriendo besarlo. Pero, habiéndose enamorado de Shaoran Li, le parecía demasiado tarde.

Dio otro trago al vino en busca de coraje y volvió a mirar esos ojos oscuros que la observaban atentamente.

—Señor Clow, espero que lo entendáis, pero he… decidido enmendar mis formas. Dudo que deba seguir saliendo. Y he besado a más hombres de los que debería. Mis razones… bueno, digamos que las cosas han cambiado.

—Oh, no lo creo, querida —dijo él con una sonrisa—. Podrás enmendar tus formas después de que haya conseguido lo que mis amigos han conseguido. Lo que Shaoran Li ha conseguido.

No podía estar sugiriendo que hiciera el amor con él. Nadie sabía eso salvo Shaoran y ella, y Shaoran jamás lo habría contado. ¿O acaso Clow se refería a un simple beso?

—Ah, veo que has captado lo que quería decir, Sakura —dijo Clow mientras se acercaba—. Llevamos días deseándolo ¿verdad? ¿No sientes la más mínima curiosidad?

¿La sentía? El vino empezaba a minar su determinación. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ni siquiera podía moverse mientras Clow se acercaba sus labios.

Clow vaciló apenas un instante antes de deslizar su brazo izquierdo alrededor de su cintura y colocarle la mano derecha detrás de la cabeza. La besó y ella trató de apartarlo inútilmente. Cuando intentó hablar, notó el sabor amargo del vino y, cuando él la soltó, se humedeció los labios.

Amargo. ¿Amargo? La cabeza le daba vueltas. ¡Era él! ¡El asesino de Cora!

—Tú… tú…

—¿Yo? ¿Yo qué, querida?

No podía pensar. Quiso gritar, pero ya no tenía fuerzas.

—Suéltame.

—Oh, creo que no —la obligó a beberse el resto del vino antes de levantarla y pasarle un brazo alrededor de la cintura—. Intenta no preocuparte mucho, Sakura. Se te pasará enseguida. Tendrás tiempo suficiente para recuperarte antes de la fiesta.

—Naoko…

—Oh, sí. La dulce Naoko. Era muy ingenua. Me llevó un tiempo averiguar quién eras y por qué me resultabas familiar. Por fin te seguí y averigüé dónde vivías. La casa de Naoko. Solía esperarla al otro lado de la calle, en el parque.

El señor Biddle frunció el ceño cuando pasaron frente a él de camino a la calle.

—Li —consiguió decir Sakura.

No sabía si la había oído o entendido. El portero simplemente se volvió, como si fuese a por su pelliza, y ella se vio empujada por Clow al interior de un carruaje.

—Tendré que acordarme de mandarle flores a tu madre Sakura —dijo Clow tras sentarse frente a ella en el carruaje—. Qué considerado por su parte traer a la ciudad a tres bellezas como Tomoyo, Naoko y tú. Tendré que pensar en algo igual de entretenido para la pequeña Chiharu. Siempre me han gustado las hermanas.

Y sin más, la oscuridad se apoderó de sus sentidos. Lo último que pensó fue que no era virgen. Al menos engañaría al señor Clow en eso.

**-.**

**-.**

**-.**

**_Bueno bueno aki otro capi mas, ya uno de los tres que faltan… chicas espero review ok please, la vdd es k me alegran el día..._**

**_y perdon por la tardansa pero como entre a la escuela esta semana es un martirio ademas k mi horario no me ayuda mucho este semestre _**

**_espero actualizar pronto , pero un review please_**

**_Cuídense nos leemos pronto…_**


	15. Veinte

**Capítulo 20**

* * *

><p>Shaoran dejó a Eriol esperando a Takashi en la sala común y se dirigió al despacho de Fay. Había una botella de brandy esperándolos sobre la mesa, y Fay le sirvió un vaso generoso.<p>

—Tranquilo —dijo Shaoran—. Quiero mantener la cabeza despejada.

—Si quisieras mantener la cabeza despejada, Li, te mantendrías tan alejado de este asunto como te fuera posible.

—¿De modo que tienes lo que buscaba? —preguntó Li.

—Sí, pero, antes de que te lo ofrezca, quiero saber cuáles son tus planes.

—Detenerlo. Acabar con ello de una vez por todas.

—Me lo imaTommyba —dijo Fay—. ¿Pero cómo?

—No puedo saberlo hasta que no estemos metidos dentro. Lo que hagamos dependerá de quiénes, de cuántos, de dónde y de qué recursos tengamos a nuestra disposición.

Fay aceptó esa explicación, pero no pareció complacido.

—Te aconsejaría que fueses bien armado. Lleva todo lo que puedas.

—Ya lo había pensado.

Fay sacó una bolsa del cajón de su escritorio y se la entregó.

—Aquí tienes tus invitaciones.

—¿Invitaciones? ¡Jesús! ¿Quién envía invitaciones para un sacrificio?

—No sé qué es lo normal en estos casos. Sólo sé que es bastante exclusivo.

Shaoran abrió la bolsa y encontró dos invitaciones. Estaban impresas en pergamino rojo y dobladas en triángulo. Dentro del triángulo había un círculo, y dentro un dragón.

—¿Sólo dos?

—¿Crees que no se darían cuenta si llegase un ejercito entero? No, dos es lo máximo que he podido conseguir. Elige bien a tu acompañante. Yo llevaría a alguien con un buen gancho de derechas. ¿Y tienes idea de lo que me han costado esas invitaciones?

—¿Cuánto?

—Encontré al impresor y le pedí que imprimiera ésas. Se mostró aterrorizado, pero lo hizo. También encontré a más gente. Mercaderes que habían recibido órdenes de traer vino y sulfuro, y sastres contratados para hacer túnicas negras. Les encargué dos —Fay sacó un paquete de papel atado con cuerda del cajón y lo deslizó sobre la mesa—. Pero la prueba más interesante fue una gran compra de opio. Será necesario para que haya silencio durante el ritual. Demasiados gritos alertarían a la policía.

Shaoran contempló las invitaciones. Sobre el emblema habían impreso las once y media en letras negras.

—Está la hora, pero no el lugar.

—Eso fue un poco más complicado —dijo Fay—. Estábamos en lo cierto con respecto al barrio. Encontré a un agente inmobiliario que alquiló recientemente la vieja mansión Ballinger a las afueras de Mayfair. ¿La conoces?

Shaoran asintió.

—Hay una pequeña capilla tras la mansión, conectada con la casa mediante un túnel, y apostaría a que es allí donde va a celebrarse el ritual.

—¿Quién firmó el contrato?

—La transacción se realizó por correo. El alquiler se pagó en metálico y con un nombre falso.

—¿Hay algo más? —preguntó Shaoran.

—Sé que no hace falta que te advierta que estás jugando con gente peligrosa, pero debo advertirte que son gente cercana a ti. Amigos, quizá. Incluso… familia.

—No empieces a guardarte información —dijo Shaoran—. Si hay algo que deba saber, prefiero oírlo ahora antes que sorprenderme en el momento menos oportuno.

—Simplemente quería recalcar que es necesario que seas discreto. Tú sabes bien que la oscuridad del corazón humano es a veces un secreto. ¿Cuánto confías en la gente cercana a ti?

Fay tenía razón. Shaoran confiaba en muy pocas personas, pero sus hermanos estaban entre ellas.

—¿En quién confías tú, Fay?

Fay dijo con una sonrisa cruel lo que no dijo con palabras.

—Ten mucho cuidado esta noche —insistió—. No me gustaría enterarme de que has caído en tu propia trampa. Y cuidado con los que te rodean. Vestidos con túnicas y capuchas, no los reconocerás. Sería una pena que mataras al hombre equivocado.

—Una verdadera pena —convino Shaoran mientras se ponía en pie.

—.

—.

—.

Takashi había llegado al bar de Fay cuando Shaoran bajó las escaleras. Lo encontró junto con Eriol en una esquina, bebiendo cerveza. Se sentó frente a ellos y colocó las invitaciones sobre la mesa.

—¿Dos? —preguntó Eriol.

—Es todo lo que Fay ha podido conseguir, junto con dos túnicas.

—Me parecen medidas extraordinarias sólo para una fiesta —dijo Takashi.

Shaoran se estremeció. No podía pedirles a sus hermanos su ayuda cuando sus vidas podrían correr peligro. Tenían que saber a qué se enfrentaban o mantenerse alejados.

—¿Qué sucede, Shao? —preguntó Eriol al ver su expresión.

—Hay rumores de que se va a producir un sacrificio humano esta noche.

—¿En qué te has metido, Shao? —preguntó Takashi.

—En más problemas de los que puedo resolver yo solo. ¿Quién se apunta?

—Yo —contestó Eriol sin dudar.

—Y yo —dijo Takashi tras una pausa—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Vamos a impedirlo. Si es posible, vamos a llevar a los responsables ante la justicia.

—No será fácil —dijo Eriol.

—Lo sé. Me sorprendería que no hubiese violencia. El responsable es un asesino. Hasta ahora han muerto doce mujeres. Tal vez más. Además, creo que hizo que mataran a Hank y a Watanuki cuando yo empecé a hacer preguntas. Fay será el siguiente si no lo detenemos.

—Fay puede cuidar de sí mismo —dijo Takashi.

—Pensaba lo mismo de Watanuki.

—¿Tenemos un plan? —preguntó Eriol.

Shaoran tomó una decisión rápida y esperó no arrepentirse.

—Eriol vendrá conmigo —dijo—. Llevaremos todas las armas que podamos esconder en nuestra ropa. Takashi, tú esperarás fuera, en la sombra. Vigila quién entra o sale. ¿Tienes papel?

Takashi asintió.

—Toma nota de todos aquéllos a los que reconozcas. Si algo sale mal, ve directo a buscar a Tsukishiro —Shaoran le entregó el silbato que había conseguido en el ministerio.

—¿Y por qué no vamos ya a buscar a Tsukishiro? —preguntó Takashi.

—Porque se esfumarían antes de tener pruebas. Y hay demasiados. Quiero detenerlos de una vez por todas.

—¿Y cómo sabré yo si algo sale mal?

—Confío en tu instinto, Takashi. Pero ten cuidado. Si avisas a la policía demasiado pronto, puede que no consigamos las pruebas que necesitamos. Por el contrario, si los llamas demasiado tarde… Por otra parte, me he asegurado de que Tsukishiro esté en su despacho, esperando noticias mías. Pero, si no logras localizarlo, avisa al policía más cercano.

Se levantaron para irse y Takashi se guardó el silbato en el bolsillo. Frunció el ceño y sacó un papel doblado y sellado.

—Maldición. Me había olvidado de esto. Biddle me pidió que te lo entregara.

—¿Biddle? Shaoran agarró el papel y reconoció el sello. Reed Clow.

—Sí. Dijo que Clow se lo dejó para ti y dijo que era algo que te agradaría tener.

Arrancó el sello y desdobló el papel. De dentro cayó un pergamino rojo. Una invitación. _Creo que esto es lo que estabas buscando_, había escrito en su interior.

—¿Clow no estaba allí? —preguntó Shaoran.

—Según Biddle, acababa de irse. ¡Ah, sí! Ésa era la segunda parte del mensaje. Algo sobre la señorita Kinomoto, si no recuerdo mal.

—¿Qué pasa con Sakura?

—Biddle dijo que ella estaba a punto de marcharse cuando Clow llegó, pero se quedó a tomar una copa de vino con él. Obviamente le sentó mal. Biddle dijo que estaba bastante incapacitada cuando Clow la acompañó fuera. También se dejó su pelliza. Biddle dijo que no nos lo habría dicho si no fuera porque la señorita Kinomoto dijo tu nombre justo antes de…

Pero Shaoran ya no escuchaba. Sólo pensaba en las posibilidades. Sakura estaba bien cuando la había dejado. ¿Cómo podía haberse puesto mal tan pronto?

¡Dios! Clow no. Yue se había llevado a Tomoyo. Era él quien había drogado el vino en el último ritual. Él quien tenía apetitos que bordeaban lo bizarro. Pero no Clow. No podía ser.

—¿Hay algo más que se te haya olvidado, Takashi?

—Claro que no —contestó su hermano.

—Takashi, escucha atentamente. Ve a casa de las Kinomoto en la calle James. Intenta averiguar si Sakura y su hermana Tomoyo están allí sin llamar la atención.

—¿Y qué pasa contigo?

—Cuando hayas comprobado que están en casa, ven a reunirte con nosotros. Estaremos en la mansión Ballinger, a las afueras de Mayfair. Si no están en casa… ve a buscar a Tsukishiro y después reúnete con nosotros.

—¿Tiene ella algo que ver con todo lo que va a ocurrir esta noche? —preguntó Takashi.

—El sacrificio de esta noche va a ser una mujer —les dijo Shaoran—. Para ser exactos, una virgen —pero nadie sabría que Sak no era virgen—. La hermana de Sakura ha desaparecido. Y, si Sakura ha desaparecido también…

Takashi se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta sin decir nada más. Eriol dejó varias monedas sobre la mesa y le dirigió una sonrisa a Shaoran.

—De un modo u otro, las encontraremos. No lo dudes. Y no dejes que eso te distraiga —dijo.

—.

—.

—.

Sakura sintió nauseas al abrir los ojos. El olor a moho en la oscuridad aumentó esa sensación e hizo que se revolviera sobre el montón de paja. Había una vela encendida sobre el suelo de piedra. ¿Estaba en un almacén? ¿Se trataba de una celda?

Las voces que la habían despertado sonaban lejanas. Era la del señor Clow y alguien más; alguien vagamente familiar.

—Dudo que sea virgen —estaba diciendo Clow—. Al fin y al cabo, Li ha estado detrás de ella, y rara vez falla. Se llevará una sorpresa al verla.

—Sí, ¿pero y si no viene? ¿Y si Takashi no le dio la invitación?

—Vendrá, seguro. Lleva semanas buscándonos y se unirá a nosotros esta noche. Volverá a ser uno de los nuestros, como cuando estábamos en España.

El otro se carcajeó.

Shaoran. ¿Había mentido? ¿Estaba implicado en aquello? No, de lo contrario no se llevaría una sorpresa al verla.

—No se ha despertado. ¿Cuánto le diste?

—Más de lo normal, pero tenía que sacarla de Belmonde's sin llamar la atención. Sería una pena si no se despertase y tuviéramos que llevarla al altar inconsciente. Me gusta que se retuerzan.

Sak se estremeció, intentando controlar las nauseas, y cerró los ojos al oír una llave en la puerta.

Oyó cómo se abría la puerta y luego hubo silencio. Se quedó muy quieta, rezando para que se fueran antes de que no pudiera contenerse más.

—¿Cuánto has dicho que le diste?

Sintió una bota en la cadera.

—Mmm. Debería haberse despertado ya. Puede que calculase mal. Es pequeña, y es su primera dosis. Espero que no fuese suficiente para matarla.

—Aún respira. ¿Qué te parece si la poseemos aquí? A los demás no les importará, mientras nuestra pequeña Tomoyo siga siendo virgen —contestó la otra voz.

—Por muy tentadora que suene la idea, tenemos cosas que hacer. Hay que preparar a Tomoyo. Los invitados están empezando a llegar. Tengo a un guardia en la puerta de la capilla; recibe a los invitados y los conduce a la sacristía, pero no confío en que pueda mantener el orden hasta que empiece el rito. Tú, Yue, estarás en la puerta.

La puerta volvió a cerrarse, pero Sak no oyó la cerradura. ¿Se habrían olvidado? ¿O habrían estado tan seguros de que estaba inconsciente que no la habrían creído capaz de escapar? Se quedó quieta durante otro minuto más y abrió los ojos.

Sí, se habían ido. Sintió un sudor frío en la frente y se acercó al orinal que había situado en una esquina para vomitar. Se sintió mucho mejor cuando vio una jarra de agua junto al montón de paja.

Tras enjuagarse la boca, pegó la oreja a la puerta, pero no oyó nada. Abrió suavemente la puerta y asomó la cabeza. Divisó una escalera ascendente a cada lado del pasillo, y otro pasillo que se cruzaba con aquél. Estaba bajo tierra.

Cerró la puerta de nuevo y se apoyó contra ella. No podía arriesgarse a salir y encontrarse con sus secuestradores. Tenía que pensar, y deprisa. Tenía que encontrar a Tommy. Tenía que salir de allí. ¿Pero cómo?

—.

—.

—.

Shaoran rompió el cristal de la ventana de la mansión y se coló dentro mientras Eriol aguardaba fuera con las túnicas.

Habían visto luces en la capilla, pero no en la mansión. Shaoran tenía una invitación legítima, y Eriol podría seguirlo minutos después. Pero sería una ventaja poder colarse sin ser vistos. Lo mejor sería encontrar el túnel que conducía de la casa a la capilla.

Eriol lanzó el paquete con las túnicas por la ventana y entró en la casa.

—¡Jesús! —exclamó en voz baja—. Creo que habría sido más fácil preguntarle a Clow si podías traerme.

—No quiero que sepa que estás aquí. Hasta que sepamos cómo funciona esto, será mejor mantener tu presencia en secreto.

—Ojalá Takashi llegue pronto —dijo su hermano—. Y ojalá traiga buenas noticias.

—¿Dónde crees que está la cocina? —preguntó Shaoran.

—¿A mí me lo preguntas?

Shaoran se dirigió a una esquina de la casa y encontró lo que estaban buscando.

—Creo que por ahí se va al sótano —dijo señalando una puerta. Y tenía razón. Al otro lado de la puerta había un pequeño farol que iluminaba las escaleras.

—¿Por qué estas cosas siempre se celebran en lugares subterráneos?

—Porque están más cerca del infierno —susurró él.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras, giraron en dirección a la capilla y llegaron a una puerta. Estaba medio abierta, de modo que siguieron caminando.

Shaoran había calculado que habría unos sesenta metros desde la casa hasta la capilla. Cuando por fin llegaron a otra puerta, dejó el farol en el suelo y escuchó atentamente. Nada. Sacó el reloj de su bolsillo y vio que eran casi las once y media. Con un poco de suerte, los guardias estarían camino de la capilla.

Abrió la puerta y entró en otro pasillo mejor iluminado. Al ver los arcos y los nichos, supo que estaba en la cripta familiar bajo la capilla.

—Ponte la túnica —le dijo a Eriol—. Si nos encuentran, les diré que me estabas acompañando a la capilla.

Eriol asintió y abrió el paquete. Shaoran dejó la túnica extra detrás de la puerta mientras su hermano se ponía la otra y se cubría la cara con la capucha.

Eriol se guardó su daga en la bota antes de girarse hacia él.

—Será mejor que me des la tuya también, por si acaso te hacen dejar las botas en la sacristía —dijo.

Shaoran le entregó la daga. No se había molestado en llevar su espada, pues sabía que no habría manera de esconderla. Ocurriese lo que ocurriese durante la próxima hora, sabía que implicaría violencia. Probablemente alguien muriera. Ojalá no fuera Sakura.

—.

—.

—.

Mientras caminaba de puntillas por el pasillo siguiendo el sonido de las voces, Sakura intentaba abrir cada puerta que se encontraba, aunque sin éxito. Tommy tenía que estar en alguna parte.

El sonido de las voces se hizo más fuerte a medida que se acercaba al final del pasillo. Quedaba una puerta. Probó suerte y se abrió sin hacer ruido.

La habitación se parecía bastante a la que había dejado atrás. Un camastro, una vela y un orinal. Al darse la vuelta, encontró unos ganchos pegados a la parte trasera de la puerta.

Y colgada de los ganchos estaba la ropa de Tommy. Todo. El vestido, la camisa, el corsé, las medias y el corpiño. Lo cual significaba que debía de estar desnuda.

Se volvió hacia el camastro y vio los objetos personales de Tommy. En ese momento, alguien le tapó la boca y la rodeó con un brazo. Ella trató de gritar, pero no pudo. ¡Clow había ido a por ella!

—Shh —dijo una voz familiar.

Sakura asintió y, cuando le destapó la boca, se giró y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—¡Shaoran! —exclamó en voz baja—. ¡Oh, gracias a Dios! ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Has encontrado a Tommy?

—Calla y escucha atentamente —dijo él—. Eriol está conmigo. Está esperando fuera. Sígueme.

Sakura obedeció y siguió a Shaoran por el pasillo, seguida de Eriol, que llevaba una túnica de monje. Llegaron a una puerta al final del pasillo y Shaoran la condujo a través de un túnel.

Esperó a que James hubiera entrado también y cerró la puerta.

—Sé lo que ha ocurrido —dijo Shaoran—. Biddle me envió un mensaje para advertirme de lo que había hecho Clow. ¿Estás bien, Sakura? ¿Te ha hecho daño? ¿Te ha tocado?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Me obligó a beber un vino amargo. Ahora estoy segura de que tenía droga. No recuerdo nada desde que salí de Belmonde's hasta que me he despertado aquí.

—Gracias a Dios —dijo él mientras la abrazaba—. ¿Pero qué voy a hacer contigo ahora? No puedo dejarte aquí, y no puedo llevarte conmigo.

—No hay tiempo para llevarla a casa —dijo Eriol—. Tendrá que venir conmigo.

—No —dijo Shaoran—. Es demasiado peligroso.

—¿Es más seguro enviarla sola a casa? ¿O dejarla sola en el túnel?

—Parece que no tengo elección —le dijo Shaoran—. Vete con Eriol. Mantente a su lado, ocurra lo que ocurra. No digas nada.

—Pero…

Shaoran se agachó y recogió un bulto del suelo.

—Ponte esto, Sak. Mantén la capucha puesta. Y las manos ocultas bajo los pliegues. Es evidente que son manos de mujer.

—¿Pero dónde estarás tú?

—Estaré ahí también, pero entraré con los otros —se volvió hacia su hermano—. Eriol, espera a que el ritual haya comenzado antes de entrar. Si te ves obligado a llevarte el cáliz a la boca, no bebas. Seguramente contenga opio.

—Tommy…

—Está en alguna parte, Sak. Y te juro que no dejaré que le ocurra nada. No debes llorar ni intentar ir a por ella. ¿Entendido? —la abrazó y esperó a que asintiera—. Ahora váyanse. Tengo que presentarme en la puerta de la capilla.

Sakura observó cómo desaparecía en la oscuridad del túnel. Lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que arriesgaría cualquier cosa, incluyendo su vida, para cumplir su objetivo

-.

-.

-.

-.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aqui de new haha, ps qui otro capi mas... y diría que el penúltimo, en el próximo pondremos fin a la historia =D<strong>

**bueno espero poder actualizar pronto pero bueno la escuela es extresante y mi horario no me gusto para nada... bueno aunque parescan pretesxtos abra que superarlo =D**

**nos leemos pronto**

**espero reviews (yo aciendo ojitos lendos xD)**

**por cierto lamento no responder los comentarios enserio que quisiera pero en este momento no puedo aunke prometo hacerlo enserio =D nos leemos pronto *ñ_ñ***


	16. Veintiuno

**Capítulo 21**

* * *

><p>Mientras salía por la ventana de la mansión, Shaoran oyó el sonido de la campana proveniente de la capilla. Cuando llegó a la entrada, un hombre con túnica recogió su invitación.<p>

—Llegas justo a tiempo. Es hora de cerrar las puertas. No se permite ninguna interrupción.

—¿Yue?

—Sí —contestó Yue mientras cerraba la puerta con una barra de madera.

¿Cómo entrarían los hombres de Tsukishiro? Parecía que Eriol y él estaban solos.

—Ve a la sacristía mientras termino de cerrar. Clow te ha dejado una túnica.

Shaoran entró por una puerta y llegó a la sacristía. La sala era pequeña, y la pared estaba llena de perchas y estanterías. Había un banco en el centro. A juzgar por las chaquetas y los sombreros, había más invitados de los que imaginaba. Más inquietante era el número de pistolas de bolsillo, dagas y espadas colocadas sobre las estanterías.

—Nada de armas —dijo Yue.

—No he traído armas —contestó él—. ¿Por qué iba a importar eso?

—Cuando empezamos a pasar el cáliz, algunos se vuelven violentos. Clow no quiere interrupciones.

Shaoran se sentó en el banco, se quitó las botas y las volcó para demostrarle a Yue que no llevaba armas. Luego volvió a ponérselas junto con una túnica negra.

—Adelante, Yue —dijo.

—Nada de nombres. Y lleva la capucha puesta todo el tiempo. No hables a no ser que forme parte del ritual. Hay que proteger las identidades.

Yue lo condujo hacia el altar. En el suelo había una trampilla de metal que Yue levantó. Al hacerlo, llegó hasta ellos el sonido de los cánticos.

—Ya han comenzado —susurró Yue.

Shaoran se asomó a la escalera de piedra que descendía hacia una tenue luz amarilla. Bajó las escaleras apresuradamente y se detuvo al llegar a la antecámara del fondo. Había una puerta cerrada a un lado y un arco al final. Cuando Yue lo alcanzó, atravesaron juntos el arco.

El olor a incienso se mezclaba con algo más. Algo que seducía los sentidos y hacía picar los ojos. ¿Hachís?

Al entrar en la sala, Shaoran comprobó con inquietud que allí había más gente de la que podía contar. Estaban todos en círculo alrededor de un altar de piedra. En una esquina había un brasero, del que subía el humo del hachís. Junto a él había un tanque de vino, del cual llenaban la jarra. Y, como sospechaba, se estaban pasando un cáliz de mano en mano. Entre el opio, el hachís y los cantos Hipnóticos, pronto estarían atontados, listos para participar en cualquier cosa, sin importar lo terrible que fuera.

Shaoran se echó a un lado para apartarse de Yue e intentó mezclarse con los demás para averiguar quiénes eran Eriol y Sak. ¿Habrían entrado ya? Observó el pasillo que conducía al túnel en la pared derecha y supo que no les habría sido difícil.

Observó a los asistentes y vio a una figura alta junto a otra más pequeña. La figura alta asintió casi imperceptiblemente, confirmando que se trataba de Eriol.

Alguien tropezó junto al altar de piedra y otro lo agarró del brazo. El movimiento fue suficiente para revelar ligeramente el perfil. Wey. ¿A cuántos más podría reconocer? Distinguió también la figura de lord Amamiya, de Hiu y también la del duque de Rutherford. Si no hubiera sido por Tsukishiro, tal vez él fuera uno de ellos.

Yue se colocó frente al altar, levantó la jarra por encima de su cabeza y alzó la voz para cantar. Después llenó el cáliz de nuevo y derramó el resto de la jarra sobre el altar de piedra.

Una vez más, comenzaron a pasarse el cáliz de mano en mano; iba rellenándose a intervalos y, cuando le llegó a él, estaba casi lleno de nuevo. Se lo llevó a los labios y fingió beber antes de pasárselo a la persona que tenía al lado.

Comenzaron a sonar unos tambores provenientes de la antecámara y todos se giraron hacia el arco.

Se produjo un fogonazo y el aire se cargó de un fuerte olor a sulfuro. Pólvora, sin duda. De pronto una figura vestida con túnica roja apareció de detrás del humo con los brazos abiertos.

—¡Bienvenidos, hermanos!

Era Clow; su mejor amigo en un mar de enemigos. El hombre que le había salvado la vida y que había luchado codo con codo con él. El que había guardado su secreto durante años.

Esa noche se dio cuenta de que los recuerdos que Clow tenía de España lo habían arrastrado a lugares más oscuros de lo que pudiera imaginar.

Todos comenzaron a cantar. Las palabras eran ininteligibles, pero le pareció entender algo sobre un «dragón rojo» y un «maestro».

Clow desplazó entonces a Yue del altar y ocupó su lugar.

—Hermanos, habéis venido en la más sagrada de todas las noches para celebrar la brevedad de la vida y los placeres de la carne. Vivamos mientras podamos.

Todos gritaron de excitación.

—Con la sangre de los inocentes nos hacemos más fuertes —continuó Clow—. Con su carne, renovamos la nuestra. Sortead quién tendrá el privilegio de la primera violación.

Todos comenzaron a moverse. Estaban echando a suertes quién violaría a Tomoyo primero. ¿Habría hecho él lo mismo en su delirio la última vez? Dios, no. Jamás podría olvidar una cosa así. Apretó los puños, pero se acercó para sacar una piedra de una urna. Negra.

Varios turnos después, uno de los hermanos gritó y mostró una piedra roja. Se acercó al altar y se colocó frente a Clow.

—Y, dado que éste es el decimotercer rito, os he traído abundancia. ¡Un segundo sorteo!

Sakura. Clow estaba hablando de Sakura. No sabía que se había escapado. No habría tenido tiempo de ir a comprobarlo. Al menos tenían eso a su favor.

Todos comenzaron a gritar mientras sacaban piedras de la urna. El ganador fue Yue.

Una vez más, llenaron el cáliz y se lo pasaron de mano en mano. Cuando le llegó a él, vio que Clow estaba observándolo atentamente. Se llevó el cáliz a la boca y fingió beber antes de pasarlo.

—¡Viva el dragón de sangre, maestro de nuestros deseos más secretos! —exclamó Clow extendiendo los brazos.

Aquello no era ningún ritual satánico, ni ninguna forma de brujería. Era simplemente la alabanza a un monstruo que comprendía los deseos más perversos de la humanidad y les había dado forma. Y Shaoran sabía cómo había de acabar aquello.

Caminó lentamente hasta colocarse junto a Eriol y a Sak. Eriol comprendió su intención y le pasó la daga, que se guardó en los pliegues de la rúnica, sujeta por el cinturón.

—Vuelve a llevártela al túnel, Eriol —susurró—. Sácala de aquí. Luego ve a buscar a Tsukishiro.

—Para entonces ya habrá acabado —respondió su hermano—. No puedes detener esto tú solo.

—No puedo detenerlo si estoy preocupado por Sakura. Llévatela. Ponla a salvo.

—No me voy hasta que no tengamos a Tommy —dijo ella.

Shaoran se acercó al altar y, en ese momento, se produjo otro fogonazo en la entrada a la antecámara. Cuando desapareció el humo, aparecieron dos hombres vestidos con taparrabos egipcios que llevaban a la hermana de Sak.

Llevaba el pelo suelto e iba vestida con una túnica blanca semitransparente. Tenía la mirada perdida.

Shaoran miró a Sak y, desde la distancia, vio cómo se estremecía. Gracias a Dios que no había gritado. Se volvió de nuevo hacia Clow, sabiendo que, si actuaba demasiado pronto, no conseguiría las pruebas que necesitaba y pondría en peligro a su hermano y a Sak. Necesitaba ver el arma. La daga que había asesinado a las víctimas.

Clow sacó una tela roja de entre los pliegues de su túnica y la extendió sobre el altar. Los esbirros tumbaron a Tomoyo encima y todos comenzaron a cantar de nuevo.

—Dragón de sangre, haz que se cumplan nuestros deseos secretos… —de pie junto a la cabeza de Tomoyo, Clow extendió otra vez los brazos—. Acercaos, suplicantes.

El hombre que había sacado la piedra roja se colocó a los pies del altar, y los demás tras él. Clow se inclinó hacia delante para aflojarle la túnica a Tomoyo y desnudarla.

Shaoran agarró el mango de su daga y fue acercándose a Clow lentamente, con cuidado de no mostrar sus intenciones.

Los esbirros agarraron al primer hombre y lo colocaron entre los muslos de la chica. Había comenzado a subirse la túnica cuando se oyó la voz de Sak.

—¡No!

Todos se giraron hacia ella y Eriol la empujó hacia el túnel. Clow sacó una daga y se dirigió hacia ellos.

Shaoran se quitó la capucha, sacó su daga y se colocó entre ellos.

—Déjalos ir, Clow.

Su amigo se quitó la capucha y sonrió.

—Ah, me lo preguntaba. Sí, me lo preguntaba. Debería haberlo sabido.

—Tsukishiro y la policía llegarán enseguida. Takashi ha ido a buscarlos.

—Takashi ha sido… interceptado.

—Estás mintiendo, Clow. Las autoridades han sido informadas. Todo el mundo sabe lo que has hecho.

Con un movimiento rápido, Clow regresó al altar y rozó con la daga la garganta de Tomoyo. El hombre que estaba a punto de violarla se bajó la túnica y se apartó de ellos.

Shaoran se lanzó sobre su amigo con la intención de desarmarlo, pero el brazo lesionado se lo impidió.

Antes de que Yue o cualquiera de los otros pudiera quitarle la daga, todos comenzaron a alterarse al oír los silbatos en la antecámara. ¡La guardia! Takashi había llamado a la guardia nocturna.

Shaoran y Clow se separaron y se quedaron mirándose mientras los demás hermanos corrían asustados, perseguidos por los guardias.

—Nos parecemos, Shaoran. Estamos cortados por el mismo patrón —dijo Clow—. Es nuestra ansia por la vida la que nos ha permitido sobrevivir. Somos como hermanos. Podemos irnos a Francia. El mundo es nuestro. ¿Recuerdas España? Allí fuimos la vida y la muerte. Como los dioses.

—No nos parecemos en nada —contestó Shaoran.

Con un movimiento suave, Clow se quitó la túnica para liberar los brazos.

—Me has detenido demasiado pronto —dijo—. Tenía una pequeña sorpresa para ti.

—Sakura —dijo Shaoran—. Lo sé —observó que Clow llevaba una espada.

—Ah. ¿Pero lo sabes todo? ¿Te dijo que tuvimos un pequeño… interludio?

—Eso es mentira, Clow.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Es una ramera. Ni siquiera era virgen. ¿Lo sabías?

Shaoran necesitaba concentrarse y no dejarse distraer, pero a Clow se le había agotado la paciencia. Desenvainó la espada y se lanzó hacia él, sujetando la daga con la mano izquierda. Shaoran se quitó la túnica a toda velocidad y se la enrolló alrededor del brazo izquierdo a modo de escudo.

—¡Li!

Giró la cabeza y vio a Fay Flourite, que le lanzó una espada. Shaoran soltó la daga, agarró la espada y se volvió hacia Clow justo a tiempo de defenderse.

—No podrás hacerlo —dijo Clow.

A medida que peleaban, Shaoran iba sintiendo cómo el dolor de su brazo aumentaba. Oyó a Sakura gritar tras él y de pronto imaginó lo que significaría para ella que Clow ganara la batalla. Un hilo de sangre comenzó a caerle por el brazo. Se le había abierto la herida.

—¿Puedes matar a otro amigo, Sahoran? —preguntó Clow—. ¿Te ha protegido alguien alguna vez como yo lo he hecho? ¿Ha mantenido tu secreto? ¿Qué harías sin mí? ¿Qué sería entonces de tu conciencia?

—No me preocupará en absoluto.

—Mientes.

Con un movimiento rápido, Shaoran acorraló a Clow contra la pared y apuntó con la espada a su corazón. Tomoyo parpadeó y giró la cabeza; parecía incapaz de darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

—No tienes agallas —dijo Clow, casi sin aliento—. No puedes hacerlo.

Tenía razón. No podía matar a Clow. No podía matar a otro amigo.

—¡Tsukishiro! —gritó, con la esperanza de que alguien acudiera en su ayuda.

—No, Clow. La cárcel no. Acaba de una vez.

Shaoran negó con la cabeza sin dejar de apuntar a Clow con la espada. ¿Dónde diablos estaba Tsukishiro?

—Yo lo habría hecho, lo sabes. La habría violado delante de ti. La habría matado, y a su hermana también. Como siempre he matado a cualquiera que se pusiera en mi camino. Terada no se suicidó. Se puso nervioso después de un incidente la noche de Bedlam, y tuve que quitarlo de en medio. Igual que a los demás de nuestro destacamento. Y lo volvería a hacer. Hace un instante, te habría matado a ti también, Shaoran. Así que hazlo. Acaba de una vez por todas. Tú o yo.

Las dudas de Shaoran le costaron caras. En un segundo, Clow sacó su daga y se lanzó hacia él. Sintió el dolor en el costado y la sangre deslizándose por su piel.

Clow apartó la mano y se preparó para apuñalarlo de nuevo.

—Sabía que no podrías hacerlo —dijo riéndose—. Nunca te ha gustado matar. Yo debería haber estado al mando. Habría dado mi fortuna por tener más hombres como Yuu.

A Shaoran le temblaba el brazo por el esfuerzo de mantener la espada levantada. Miró a Clow a los ojos y vio la locura en su mirada. Pero era su amigo. Al igual que Yuu.

Clow apretó los dientes al levantar de nuevo la daga. En ese instante, Shaoran tomó la decisión y lo atravesó con la espada.

La cara de Clow adquirió una expresión de incredulidad mientras sonreía con su último suspiro.

—Siempre… me has… sorprendido, Shaoran.

Shaoran retiró la espada y Clow cayó lentamente al suelo.

-.

-.

-.

Lord Tsukishiro escuchaba atónico como sus hombres le contaban lo sucedido. Sólo habían podido capturar a siete u ocho de los hermanos. El resto había escapado por el túnel o por la escalera. Yue había logrado escapar. Clow había muerto. Todo había acabado.

O casi.

Shaoran puso cara de dolor mientras Sak le vendaba la cintura con un pedazo de túnica. Necesitaría un par de puntos, pero la hemorragia había cesado por el momento. Sak estaba a salvo. Tomoyo también.

—Deberíamos llevarte al hospital —dijo Sak.

—Llamaré al doctor cuando esté en casa —constó él.

—Pero…

—Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es llevaros a Tomoyo y a ti a casa. Aún podréis dormir algo antes de enfrentaros a vuestra madre.

Fay Flourite limpió su espada de sangre y volvió a guardarla.

—Debería regresar —dijo—. El camarero probablemente me esté robando.

—¿De dónde saliste, por cierto?

—Estaba aquí. Sabía que necesitarías ayuda y no la pedirías, así que encargué una túnica para mí. No podía dejar que Clow se escapara. Entré por el túnel detrás de tu hermano y de la señorita Kinomoto.

—Te debo la vida.

—Estamos en paz. Tenía mis propias razones para venir. Hazme un favor y no menciones mi nombre, ¿de acuerdo? Mi reputación en los suburbios estaría acabada si se supiera que he ayudado a la policía.

Shaoran asintió y Fay se esfumó antes de que Tsukishiro pudiera interrogarlo.

—Me gustaría decir que bien está lo que bien acaba, pero creo que algunos de esos canallas quedarán libres —dijo Tsukishiro—. Puede que nunca sepamos sus identidades.

—Yo tengo mis sospechas —dijo Shaoran—. Y, si encontramos a Yue, déjamelo a mí. Haré que hable.

Tsukishiro se giró hacia Sak.

—Señorita Kinomoto, ¿le importa cuidar de su hermana mientras yo hablo con los hermanos Li?

Sak suspiró y fue a sustituir a Eriol, que estaba cuidando de su hermana.

—¿Cómo está Tomoyo? —le preguntó Shaoran a su hermano.

—Parece que está volviendo en sí. Con un poco de suerte, mañana estará recuperada y no recordará nada.

—¿Y la herida del cuello?

—No ha llegado a la arteria. Necesitará puntos y le quedará cicatriz. El verdadero daño vendrá si recuerda algo de lo sucedido. Puede que nunca sepamos lo que le hicieron antes de que llegáramos nosotros.

—Entonces rezaremos para que no se acuerde —dijo Tsukishiro.

—Antes de que Clow muriera —dijo Shaoran—, confesó haber matado a Terada. Y creo que también podemos dar por hecho que se encargó de Hank y de Wuataniki. Puede que nunca sepamos a cuánta gente mató.

—Me doy cuenta de ello —dijo Tsukishiro—. Menos mal que has trabajado con mi agente secreto.

—¿Tu agente? No he llegado a verlo.

Eriol sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Entonces Shaoran se dio cuenta de que había sido engañado.

—¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó.

—Hace un año o dos —confesó Eriol—. Fue Touya quien me arrastró.

Shaoran se frotó el brazo y dijo:

—¿Hay algo más que no pueda esperar a mañana? —preguntó.

—Esto —Tsukishiro sacó una pequeña caja del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Al abrirla, Shaoran contempló el resto de las pruebas. Los pequeños triángulos de carne de las víctimas.

—Clow estaba completamente loco. Debía haber sido encerrado en un sanatorio hacía tiempo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con ello? —preguntó Shaoran—. Dado que Clow ha muerto, no lo necesitaremos para el juicio.

Sin decir nada más, Tsukishiro se acercó al brasero, abrió la tapa y dejó caer la caja dentro.

Se volvió hacia ellos y dijo:

—Ahora sí se ha terminado.

-.

-.

-.

-.

—El señor Shaoran Li ha venido a verla, señorita Kinomoto —anunció Nakuru desde la puerta de la sala.

Sakura sintió un vuelco en el corazón cuando Shaoran entró y se quitó el sombrero.

—Señorita Kinomoto.

—Señor Li —observó cómo Nakuru salía de la sala, sin duda con intención de llamar a su madre.

Shaoran cerró la puerta, echó el pestillo y sonrió.

—Estás hermosa hoy, Sakura. ¿Cómo está Tomoyo?

—Está bien. Casi recuperada, la verdad. Pero no recuerda nada de lo sucedido anoche. Sólo recuerda despertarse en su cama por la mañana.

—Una bendición —murmuró él.

—Le he dicho que se cayó y se golpeó la cabeza mientras llevaba un vaso de agua, y que así es como se lastimó el cuello. Nakuru ha traído al doctor esta mañana y le ha dado varios puntos.

—Te sientes mal por mentir a tu hermana.

—Sí, aunque sé que es lo mejor.

—¿Y Chiharu?

—Mamá se despertó anoche y Chiharu le preparó un té con láudano. Se ha levantado hace una hora. Parece ser que Chiharu es más resuelta de lo que pensábamos.

—Ya lo veo —convino Shaoran.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás esta tarde?

—Bastante bien, siempre que no me golpees en el estómago.

—Debo darte las gracias, Shaoran, por todo lo que has hecho por mi familia. Por encontrar al asesino, por salvar a Tommy. Y a mí. Las hermanas Kinomoto te hemos causado algunas molestias.

—Eso es quedarse corto, querida —dijo él con una sonrisa—. Pero no me importa. Aun así, casi compadezco a tu madre. La pobre mujer nunca sabrá que dos de sus hijas fueron secuestradas para un sacrificio y que la otra hija la drogó para que no se despertara. Las Kinomoto son fuente de problemas, sin duda.

—Intentaremos mantenernos alejadas de ti.

—No quería decir eso, Sakura —Shaoran se sentó junto a ella y le tomó la mano—. Aceptaré a las Kinomoto si tú vienes con ellas, aunque no te haré ningún favor casándome contigo. Vas a casarte con un bribón.

—¿Casarme? Pero, no. La carta de tu abogado ha llegado esta mañana. Decía que me ibas a entregar una cantidad de dinero para no tener que depender jamás de otros, pero no puedo aceptarlo.

—Haces bien en rechazarme, Sakura. He sido un derrochador toda mi vida. Pero tenía la esperanza de que tú me salvaras de mí mismo. Incluso pedí la licencia ayer, después de nuestra noche en la posada de Henderson. Podemos casarnos cuando quieras.

—¿Shaoran, cómo puedo casarme contigo? He besado a la mitad de tus amigos. ¿Cómo podrás salir en sociedad y soportar los chismorreos?

—Fácilmente, sabiendo que seré el objeto de todas las envidias. Y yo odiaría decirte a la cantidad de mujeres que he besado.

—Pero, la noche que nos conocimos, me dijiste que ningún hombre respetable se casaría con una mujer que había besado a sus amigos.

—Entonces estamos de suerte, porque yo no soy respetable.

—Dudo que…

—Puedes tener todas las dudas que quieras. Menos una. Duda que las estrellas sean de fuego, duda que el sol se mueva. Duda que la verdad no sea una mentirosa, pero jamás dudes de mi amor.

La amaba… y eso lo cambiaba todo.

—¿Estás seguro de que no te avergonzarás de mí?

De pronto alguien intentó abrir la puerta de la sala.

—¡Sakura! ¿Sakura, estás ahí? ¿Está el señor Li contigo? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Sakura intentó levantarse para abrir, pero Shaoran se lo impidió.

—Ella seguirá ahí, Sakura. Yo me encargaré. Pero ahora necesito una respuesta.

—Pero… —su madre seguía golpeando la puerta con fuerza, pero todo eso dejó de importar cuando vio la sonrisa de Shaoran—. Sí. Me casaré contigo, y sabré que soy la envidia de todas las mujeres a las que has besado.

Shaoran se rió, la puso en pie y la abrazó.

—¿Entonces un beso para sellar nuestro trato antes de irnos, Sakura? ¿Sólo un beso?

—¿Será un beso suficiente para satisfacer a lord Libertino?

—Jamás —le prometió.

-.

-.

-.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aqui presentandoles el ultimo capitulo de esta historia<strong>

**gracias a todas las que lo siguieron**

**se los agradezco... y bueno pronto espero volver con ora historia asi que esten al pendiente**

**suerte en lo que realicen **


End file.
